Faites vos jeux ou the Kagami's Game
by Moon's Night
Summary: Cela ressemblait un peu à une farce. Une grosse blague que la Génération des Miracles aurait voulu lui faire. Mais quand Kagami plongeait son regard dans celui du jeune homme en face de lui, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il était très sérieux. Non mais franchement ! Faire un concours en impliquant ses fesses ? Mais qui avait eu cette idée de merde ! / MultiParing, Yaoi, Lemon.
1. 01 : Mise en Situation

**Rating** : M

 **Paring** : Multiples (vous comprendrez rapidement)

 **Genres** : Humour - Erotique - Romance - Yaoi

 **Résumé** : Cela ressemblait un peu à une farce. Une grosse blague que la Génération des Miracles aurait voulu lui faire. Mais quand Kagami plongeait son regard dans celui du jeune homme en face de lui, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il était très sérieux. Non mais franchement ! Faire un concours en impliquant ses fesses ? Mais qui avait eu cette idée de merde ?!

 **Notes** : Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous ! C'est avec un grand plaisir que je reprend du service et que je vous propose cette nouvelle fiction déjantée tout droit sorti de mon cerveau détraqué. Alors accrochez-vous à vos sièges, sortez le pop-corn et le Coca parce que nous allons embarquer pour cette... chose !

Non, sans rire, j'espère de tout coeur que ça vous plaira (il le faut ! Aimez cette fiction !) Elle est toujours en cours et je vais faire de mon mieux pour en faire quelque chose de sympa, drôle et succulent à souhait pour vos yeux et votre imagination. Je tiens à préciser que cette histoire comportera des scènes de sexe avec des couples hommexhomme et que si vous n'aimez pas cela ou que ça peut vous choquer, passez votre chemin. Je ne tiens pas à être responsable d'un quelconque traumatisme. Mais si j'arrive à vous convertir, bienvenue au club des fujoshis !

Pour la petite histoire, j'avais furieusement envie d'écrire une histoire avec ces couples un peu originaux, vu le nombre de fictions qui en comporte sur le site (c'est-à-dire, pas beaucoup) et de faire dans le lemon... Plein de lemons ! (moi, perverse... Ouais :P) C'est ainsi qu'est née cette histoire ! Et j'en suis bien contente haha !

Voila ! Ceci étant dit, on va pouvoir commencer. Je vous préviens aussi (oui, comme ça c'est fait) que les chapitres sortiront tous les 15 du mois. Donc un chapitre par mois jusqu'à la fin de la fiction. Il doit normalement y en avoir une dizaine, donc on va tenir jusqu'à la moitié de l'année prochaine (c'est pas cool ça :D) Je vais faire de mon mieux pour tenir cette promesse et si il devait arriver que je sois en retard, je vous donne le droit de me frapper (mais j'ai de l'avance, donc ça devrait le faire :P)

Voila ! (cette fois, c'est bon !) Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et d'apprécier cette histoire !

ET je tiens à remercier Nataku Makuraka pour son aide et son soutien :D ! Merci encore pour ton travail ^^

Night ~

* * *

 **Mise en situation**

Un bruit emplit soudain la pièce, le jeune homme poussant un lourd soupir de déception alors que dans l'écran de télévision, le match de basket se poursuivait sous les acclamations du public. Cela devait faire une bonne demi-heure que Kuroko regardait d'un air morne l'équipe d'Orlando se faire massacrer par Cleveland, entamant avec lassitude un nouveau paquet de chips tout en s'enfonçant dans le canapé de son ami. Il ne regardait même plus les scores tellement ils étaient affligeants, le jeune homme n'arrivant pas à se dire que son équipe préféré était tout simplement en train de se faire laminer alors qu'ils avaient réussi à battre l'équipe des Raptors*, plus haut placé au classement NBA, quelques jours plus tôt. Dire qu'il était venu pour passer une bonne après-midi avec son meilleur ami. L'ombre soupira, désabusée. Quelle après-midi pourrie oui !

On était un samedi de juin tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal, les cours se faisant plus durs et compliqués à mesure que la période estivale approchait, tout comme les examens de mi-trimestre. Le bleuté aurait normalement dû passer sa journée à réviser, ses soirées en semaine étant la plupart du temps consacrées aux entraînements de basket avec le reste du club. Mais quand Kagami l'avait appelé pour voir le match moins d'une heure plus tôt, le lycéen ne s'était pas posé plus de questions, avait abandonné ses cahiers et s'était dirigé d'un pas guilleret chez son coéquipier. Cependant, Tetsuya avait vite déchanté.

\- Kagami-kun ?

\- Hum ?

\- Ça te dérangerait de lâcher ton portable ?

Un simple grognement lui répondit, le jeune homme ne bougeant pas d'un pouce et ne quitta pas son écran des yeux. Un soupir d'agacement échappa à Kuroko qui reposa son paquet de chips, glissa du canapé où il était perché pour se retrouver aux côtés de son ami à qui il prit agilement son téléphone. Un juron s'éleva dans la pièce, le bleuté n'en ayant cure alors qu'il s'éloignait, l'objet du délit entre les mains.

\- Putain Kuroko !

Du haut de ses dix-sept ans, Taiga était ce qu'on pouvait appeler un aimant à plan cul. C'était ainsi qu'aimait le nommer les autres membres de l'équipe de Seirin, le jeune homme les faisant parfois bien rire avec ces histoires d'un soir, chose qui exaspérait bien souvent Kuroko. Quand le rouquin avait compris comment il pouvait se servir de son engin et qu'il pouvait procurer du plaisir non seulement à sa personne mais également à quelqu'un d'autre, le tigre s'était mis en tête d'en faire bon usage. Son ami ne comptait plus le nombre de partenaires que le jeune homme avait eu depuis sa deuxième année de lycée, le dunker n'ayant qui plus était aucune préférence entre les deux sexes, du moment que sa proie pouvait lui donner ce qu'il désirait.

Il était pourtant arrivé que Kagami cherche à se caser et à avoir une relation stable mais cela n'avait pas duré plus de trois mois. Le roux était apparemment trop actif et possessif, son seul petit-ami s'étant fait la malle sans demander son reste. Depuis lors, l'américain ne souhaitait plus se mettre en couple et préférait de loin se « mettre en chasse » , comme il aimait le dire.

\- Tu fais chier Kuroko ! Rends-moi mon portable !

Sautant une seconde fois par dessus le divan, le bleuté attendait que son camarade s'essouffle avant de pouvoir engager une discussion avec lui et du même coup, lui rendre son bien. Après des mois et des mois d'entraînement, Kuroko était devenu plus endurant que sa lumière, lui permettant de rester plus longtemps sur le terrain et d'exploiter davantage ses capacités. Mais pour l'heure, dans l'espace confiné qu'était le salon de l'américain, le jeune homme peinait à ne pas se faire attraper.

\- Calmes toi Kagami-kun, lâcha l'ombre tout en se cachant derrière le bar.

\- Rends-moi mes affaires et je me calmerai !

Tetsuya continua de courir encore une bonne vingtaine de minutes, le tigre lui hurlant dessus tout en ne cessant de le poursuivre. Il commençait d'ailleurs à s'épuiser, rentrant bien souvent dans une chaise ou le divan et perdait peu à peu de son endurance et de son assurance. Et au bout de cinq autres minutes, Taiga s'étala sur le canapé, vaincu. Un sourire satisfait étira les lèvres du bleuté, content d'avoir pu assouvir cette petite vengeance - après tout, le rouquin l'avait fait venir et après vingt minutes de match, il avait sorti son portable - et s'installa sur un siège non loin de son ami pour reprendre également son souffle.

\- Tu es calmé ? Demanda-t-il alors, le plus innocemment du monde.

\- Attends un peu que je t'attrape...

Respirant profondément, Kagami lui lança un regard noir qui aurait glacé le sang de n'importe qui d'autre. Mais Kuroko, habitué à ce genre de frasques, afficha juste un nouveau sourire avant d'aller chercher deux canettes de soda dans le réfrigérateur.

\- Tu manques d'entraînement, déclara l'adolescent avec désinvolture.

\- Tu tiens réellement à ce que je te tue ? Vociféra son camarade tout en haletant.

\- Ne dis pas de bêtises.

Le métal froid se colla à sa joue, le rafraîchissant et le surprenant en même temps. Presque instinctivement, le lycéen prit la canette de coca que lui tendait son ami, l'ouvrant et la vidant d'une traite sous le regard amusé de son ombre. Il n'y avait pas à dire, Kuroko pouvait vraiment être casse-pied quand il s'y mettait.

\- Aller, donnes moi mon tel', souffla le jeune homme une fois sa boisson finie.

\- Non.

\- Hein ?!

Fronçant les sourcils de désapprobation, Tetsuya fixait son coéquipier tout en croisant les bras sur son torse. Il n'en fallut pas davantage au rouquin pour comprendre que son ami était contrarié, ses billes turquoise lançant des éclairs qu'il avait du mal à supporter. Il n'aimait pas voir Kuroko en colère, surtout depuis le jour où le jeune homme s'était vengé en l'enfermant dans les vestiaires du lycée pendant toute une nuit, après que le dunker l'ait snobé durant l'entraînement.

\- Bon qu'est-ce que t'as ? Le questionna Taiga tout en s'installant plus confortablement sur son divan.

\- Tu devrais en avoir une petite idée, non ?

Son ami retint un soupir, l'une de ses mains passant dans ses mèches carmin déjà en bataille. Oui, il devinait assez aisément ce qui avait contrarié son ombre. Après tout, s'il lui avait pris l'objet des mains, ce n'était pas pour rien.

\- Écoutes, commença le jeune homme, je suis désolé...

\- Tu parles que tu es désolé, maugréa le bleuté, une moue irritée se dessinant sur son visage. Si tu ne voulais pas que je vienne...

\- Dis pas de conneries. J'te l'aurai pas demandé sinon !

\- Alors pourquoi restes-tu sur ton portable ?

Cette fois-ci, Kagami soupira franchement, faisant sourciller son ami. Celui-ci avait raison après tout, il avait mal agi en le délaissant sur son canapé pour vérifier son cellulaire. Il était plus présent d'habitude quand ils regardaient un match tous les deux, se concentrait sur les actions et faisait pas mal de commentaires... mais cela faisait deux bonne semaines qu'il n'avait rien fait !

\- Désolé, bafouilla le rouquin qui ne savait plus où se mettre. Je te payerai un milk-shake au Maji Burger pour me faire pardonner.

\- Un mois de milk-shake, énonça Kuroko, l'air sévère.

\- Un mois ? Mais t'es taré ! Tu te souviens de la dernière fois que tu as forcé sur le milk-shake ?!

Un frisson parcourut l'échine de Tetsuya, ce mauvais souvenir lui revenant en mémoire. Comment ne pas oublier un tel événement ? Le jeune homme avait littéralement abusé de sa boisson préférée pendant deux bonnes semaines, augmentant dangereusement son taux de sucre et frôlant l'intoxication alimentaire. Kuroko s'était vu privé de cette merveilleuse mixture pendant deux mois, ses parents et la coach le surveillant presque chaque seconde pour qu'il ne refasse pas une crise de foie.

\- Ok, marmonna-t-il avec bouderie. Pas un mois...

\- On est d'accord, ajouta le roux d'un air sérieux. À la place, je veux bien te payer tes milk-shakes pour les trois mois qui viennent. Ça te va ?

\- Ça me va.

Un petit sourire satisfait apparut sur les lèvres de l'adolescent, sa lumière souriant à son tour en le voyant aussi content. Il était rare que Kuroko sourit de la sorte pour des choses aussi désuètes qu'un milk-shake mais cela faisait toujours énormément plaisir au tigre de le voir dans cet état. Depuis leur défaite au premier tour de l'Inter-High quelques jours plus tôt, son camarade semblait beaucoup plus morose et silencieux, d'où son idée de le faire venir chez lui pour passer la journée. Sauf qu'il n'aurait pas pensé se retrouver aussi vite sur son portable.

Un nouveau soupir passa la commissure de ses lèvres, l'agacement se liant à la fatigue qui s'était insinuée en lui en début de journée. Kagami en avait un peu marre d'avoir une libido aussi débridée et active. Bien qu'il ne veuille toujours pas se caser, l'américain commençait sérieusement à se demander s'il allait trouver un jour chaussure à son pied. Personne ne lui convenait plus d'une nuit et c'était dire qu'il en avait eu des partenaires.

Au début, il sortait beaucoup avec des lycéennes alors qu'il comprenait toujours juste comment fonctionnait le corps d'une femme. Puis il avait essayé avec des garçons et s'était rendu compte qu'il préférait leur compagnie au lit. Il était d'ailleurs sorti avec un footballeur d'un autre lycée pendant un temps jusqu'à ce que celui-ci lui avoue le trouver trop collant et quémandeur. Après cette mésaventure et pas mal de jours à déprimer, Taiga n'avait plus voulu se mettre en couple et s'était juré de ne pas faire deux fois la même erreur.

Puis, quelques semaines plus tard, il s'était à nouveau mis à sortir avec des jeunes filles mais avait fini par trouver les lycéennes trop prudes et trop dociles. Kagami avait cherché la compagnie de garçons plus âgés, de préférence des sportifs, sans pour autant toujours les trouver à son goût. Jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre un soir cette femme d'une trentaine d'années avec qui il passa l'une des meilleures nuits de sa vie. Il avait même pensé à la rappeler quand il découvrit qu'il s'agissait en réalité de sa nouvelle prof de littérature, celle-ci lui faisant ensuite comprendre qu'il ne se passerait plus rien entre eux. Elle aurait au moins eu le mérite de lui apprendre que les femmes plus âgée étaient beaucoup moins pudiques que les adolescentes et qu'elles ne se formalisaient pas trop quand on les prenait par derrière.

\- Kagami-kun ?

Ses billes rubis se posèrent sur le jeune homme en face de lui, son expression soucieuse le faisant battre des cils. Kuroko était tout de même vachement beau. Depuis son entrée au lycée, le bleuté avait dû prendre six ou sept centimètres, avait perdu des joues et faisait plus mature et adulte que lors de leur première rencontre. Il était arrivé plus d'une fois au rouquin de s'imaginer avec son ombre mais depuis que Tetsuya sortait avec la manager du club de base-ball de Seirin, Kagami avait mis un terme à ses fantasmes.

\- Tu te sens bien ? L'interrogea le bleuté d'une voix calme.

\- Ça va, le rassura le tigre. J'avais la tête ailleurs.

\- Ça a quelque chose à voir avec cette application sur ton portable ?

Le lycéen lui présenta l'objet, l'écran affichant une fenêtre noire et rouge où l'on pouvait voir plusieurs photos de jeunes femmes. Cela devait faire deux mois que le dunker s'était inscrit sur ce site de rencontres, espérant rencontrer une fille dans ses critères avec qui passait la nuit. Ce n'était pas la seule application qu'il possédait, chacune visant un type de partenaire différent. Pourtant, en deux semaines, il n'avait trouvé personne qui lui tapait vraiment dans l'œil.

\- Pas vraiment, grogna le jeune homme, récupérant du même coup son cellulaire.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Que ça fait deux semaines que j'n'ai vu personne, rétorqua Kagami en faisant la moue.

Les rétines turquoise de son camarade s'agrandirent d'étonnement avant que son front ne se plisse sous la remarque. Il ne manquait plus que ça.

\- Deux semaines ? Reprit-il, perplexe. Tu n'as jamais tenu aussi longtemps.

\- Merci de me le rappeler.

\- C'est juste bizarre, pardonnes-moi d'être étonné.

\- Mouais...

Coupant court à la discussion, Kagami attrapa la télécommande et monta le volume du moniteur, commentant la fin du troisième quart-temps que les Magic* étaient en train de gagner. Le rouquin s'égosilla quand l'un des membres de l'équipe manqua son shoot, renversant presque le contenu du paquet de chips posé sur la table basse alors que Kuroko venait s'asseoir à ses côtés. Si le dunker ne voulait pas aborder le sujet pour le moment, mieux valait ne pas le forcer. Cependant, son ombre ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'il devait faire quelque chose pour son ami, et ce, rapidement.

 _.o._

 _KnB_

 _.o._

\- C'est quoi ton délire ?

Partagé entre incrédulité et ahurissement - si seulement il pouvait connaître l'un de ses deux mots - Aomine fixait son ancienne ombre siroter un thé glacé à la vanille, sa nouvelle lubie. Assis dans un café, le jeune homme l'avait fait venir un dimanche après-midi, prétextant une urgence et le forçant du même coup à annuler sa sieste. Alors l'entendre lui demander un truc pareil avait de quoi surprendre n'importe qui, surtout la panthère.

\- Tu m'as très bien compris, lâcha le jeune homme avec désinvolture. Ne te rends pas plus bête que tu ne l'es déjà.

\- Hé ! Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis !

\- Et toi, réponds à ma question.

Le métis ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils sous la menace, l'expression contrite et ennuyée de son ami ne laissant place à aucune moquerie. Seulement, Aomine ne comprenait pas pourquoi il lui demandait un tel service.

\- Tu peux au moins m'expliquer ce qui se passe ? Maugréa Daiki, abandonnant sa part de tarte aux framboises à moitié entamée.

\- Je pensais pourtant avoir été clair, soupira le bleuté.

\- Pas vraiment non.

Ce fut au tour de Tetsuya de soupirer, délaissant sa boisson qu'il reposa avec agacement sur la table. Il se demanda un moment si le métis le faisait exprès ou s'il était réellement aussi bête qu'il voulait bien le prétendre. Il avait pourtant parlé dans un japonais correct et n'avait pas utilisé de mots hors de sa portée. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il lui fasse répéter ses propos ? Kuroko eut à nouveau envie de soupirer, observant le jeune homme en face de lui tout en croisant les bras. Dire qu'il aurait pu passer la journée avec sa petite-amie.

\- J'aimerai que tu m'aides à trouver une copine pour Kagami-kun, déclara le bleuté, contrarié. C'est pourtant assez clair.

\- Et pourquoi ? Répliqua Aomine sur le même ton. Il ne peut pas se débrouiller tout seul ?

\- Ce n'est pas ça.

Une ombre passa sur le visage du lycéen, intriguant le scoreur qui n'y comprenait plus rien. Que se passait-il à la fin ? Ce n'était pas tous les jours que son ancien coéquipier le faisait venir en vitesse pour un soit-disant problème et affichait une telle expression. Non, il y avait autre chose et Daiki comptait bien découvrir de quoi il s'agissait.

\- Très bien, puisque tu insistes.

L'air sérieux que prit le bleuté sur le coup étonna quelque peu Aomine qui s'apprêta alors à écouter son histoire avec attention. Puis, au fur et à mesure que Kuroko lui exposait la situation, le jeune homme haussait de plus en plus les sourcils. Il était sérieux là ?

\- Tu te fiches de moi ?

\- Pourquoi ferais-je une telle chose ? Rétorqua le bleuté, légèrement agacé.

\- Non mais...

Battant des paupières, Aomine ne fit pas attention à la serveuse qui venait reprendre leurs plateaux à présent vide, n'écouta que d'une oreille la nouvelle commande de son ami et plissa davantage son front alors que Kuroko lui lançait un regard morne et ennuyé. Il se foutait de lui, c'était la seule explication possible.

\- Mais sérieux ! Vociféra finalement la panthère. Tu te rends compte que ce que tu me racontes est tout simplement surréaliste ?

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi.

\- Non mais depuis quand Bakagami est devenu une bête de sexe ?! Et j'me suis rendu compte de rien en plus ! C'est pas possible !

\- Crois ce que tu veux.

La serveuse aux longs cheveux bruns revint à leur table, apportant à Tetsuya un nouveau thé glacé qu'il accepta avec un grand sourire. La jeune fille se détourna ensuite, les joues un peu rouges et alla s'occuper d'une table voisine où les clients avaient les yeux légèrement tournés vers eux. Ils avaient certainement dû entendre ce qu'avait maugréé le scoreur pour être aussi gênés. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui contrariait le plus son ancienne ombre. Loin de là.

\- Comptes-tu m'aider ou non ?

Comme piqué à vif, Aomine sortit du mutisme dans lequel il s'était plongé et fixa son ami avec incrédulité. L'aider ? À quoi faire ? Trouver une nana pour cet imbécile de Taiga ? Quelle idée. De ce qu'il avait entendu, le rouquin n'était pas prêt à se caser, vu le nombre de conquêtes qu'il avait accumulé ces derniers mois. Et lui trouver un mec aurait certainement le même effet. Kagami coucherait avec avant de s'en débarrasser comme une vieille chaussette - si il se comportait ainsi avec ses conquêtes, Kuroko n'ayant pas fait de remarques sur ses manières pour qu'Aomine n'en ait la moindre idée. Non, ce dont l'as de Seirin n'avait rien à voir avec un rencard ou un rendez-vous galant.

\- Désolé Tetsu mais je crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée, déclara Daiki le plus calmement du monde.

\- Comment peux-tu en être certain ? Répliqua son ami, apparemment embêté par sa réponse.

\- Il me donne pas du tout l'impression de vouloir se caser. Et je pense que tu as dû le remarquer.

\- Alors quoi ? On le laisse vagabonder de la sorte ?

\- Je crois bien ouais...

Kuroko s'avachit dans son siège, dépité. Ce n'était pas du tout à quoi il s'était attendu de la part de son ancien coéquipier, lui qui était plutôt du genre à foncer tête baissée et à faire les choses à l'instinct. Aomine lui avait exposé son avis avec sérieux et calme, ne le prenant ni de haut, ni pour un idiot et l'avait tout bonnement conseillé de changer ses plans. C'était une première. Depuis quand le métis était-il devenu aussi... mature ?

\- A moins que tu lui trouves un bon petit cul pour la nuit, continua alors le métis avec désinvolture. Tu es prêt à te promener dans une boite gay j'espère ? Enfin, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, je suis pas certain que tu ressortes de là entier.

Le jeune homme recracha presque sa boisson, plusieurs clients se tournant vers eux, les yeux agrandis comme des soucoupes. Et il avait pensé un instant que le scoreur était devenu mature.

\- Aomine-kun !

\- Quoi ? Il est pas en manque ce crétin ?

\- Fais donc attention à ce que tu dis, hoqueta le bleuté, le thé glacé lui étant resté en travers de la gorge.

\- Oh s'te plait, fais pas ta prude.

Pour toute réponse, le joueur de Seirin lui envoya un regard noir, un léger malaise l'entourant tandis qu'il triturait sa paille entre ses doigts avec mécontentement. Il ne voulait pas de cette solution pour Taiga, préférant de loin que le roux reste seul plutôt qu'il aille à droite à gauche pour soulever des culs. Kuroko ne pensait pas que son ami ait réellement besoin de coucher en ce moment pour se sentir mieux... mais si c'était réellement le cas ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Tetsu ?

Relevant ses prunelles bleues pâle, le jeune homme découvrit le regard suspicieux de la panthère, celle-ci attendant patiemment qu'elle lui réponde. Aomine n'avait rien de colérique ou blasé, contrairement à son habitude et le voir ainsi apaisa quelque peu le bleuté. C'était étrange que son ami arbore une telle expression mais Kuroko n'allait pas s'en plaindre.

\- Je n'aime pas trop l'idée que Kagami couche à droite à gauche, avoua l'ombre avec flegme. Je préférais qu'il se trouve un partenaire sérieux pour une fois.

\- Peut-être mais ça ne va pas se faire en deux secondes, l'informa Aomine avec un sourire. Et puis tu ne peux pas le contrôler.

\- Je le sais bien...

Une moue se dessina sur les lèvres du bleuté, amusant son ami qui lui fit la remarque avant que Kuroko ne lui lance une pique. Ils commencèrent alors à se chamailler, changeant les idées au jeune homme qui ne revint pas sur le sujet. Jusqu'à ce qu'un peu plus tard, après qu'ils aient quitté le café et se soient retrouvés sur un terrain de basket une fois le ballon de la panthère récupéré, Aomine ne le choque avec sa question.

\- Tu crois qu'il préfère se faire prendre le Bakagami ?

Tetsuya avait manqué son panier à l'entente de cette demande, ses pupilles s'étant agrandies à leur maximum avant qu'un cri ne passe la barrière de ses lèvres.

\- Aomine-kun !

\- Quoi ? J'ai dit quoi ?

\- Mais à quoi penses-tu, sérieusement ? S'exclama le capitaine d'un air ahuri.

\- Oh c'est bon, j'ai le droit de me poser la question, bouda le métis. Après tout il a un bon petit cul le Taiga.

Un nouveau cri se fit entendre, intriguant les passants qui se trouvaient aux alentours mais pas Aomine qui fixait son ami, blasé. Qu'est-ce que Tetsu pouvait être prude !

\- Tu peux t'calmer ?

\- Si tu ne disais pas de telles bêtises aussi, tonna le bleuté avec véhémence.

\- Que dalle. Tu cries parce que tu l'as pas encore baisé ta Chizuru...

Le ballon de basket lui atterrit en pleine face avec une telle force qu'il crut un moment que son nez s'était cassé sur le coup. Un souffle passa sa gorge, une douleur immense l'envahissant et en moins de trois secondes, Daiki était en train de regretter ses propos. Il aurait mieux fait de tourner sept fois sa langue dans sa bouche au lieu de dire ça. Cent fois même ! À présent, il se retrouvait allongé sur le sol, attendant que la douleur passe et cela depuis presque quinze longues minutes.

\- Tu es intéressé par Kagami-kun ?

La phrase était sortie de nulle part et en relevant la serviette que Kuroko lui avait ramenée, la panthère put découvrir son air embarrassé. Une nouvelle réplique sur sa sexualité lui vint en tête, lui arrachant un sourire avant qu'il ne daigne lui répondre. Pas envie de se reprendre un ballon en pleine poire.

\- Pas vraiment. Je me demandais juste qui de nous deux se retrouverait en dessous.

\- Et tu te poses souvent ce genre de questions ?

Tetsuya lui porta un regard dénué d'émotions, le jeune homme ne se formalisant pas des penchants semblait-il homosexuel de son ami et l'observait le plus simplement du monde. Certes, Aomine avait bien remarqué que son ancienne ombre n'avait rien contre les gays ou bi, mais il avait tout de même appréhendé sa réaction. Satsuki avait réagi différemment à la nouvelle... et lui avait sorti toute sa collection de yaoi planquée sous son lit.

\- Pas souvent, précisa le métis tout en se redressant. Ça m'est venu comme ça.

\- Tu te poses des questions étranges, gloussa Kuroko.

\- Étranges pour toi. Pour moi ça n'a rien de bizarre.

\- Ce genre de choses ne se fait pas... sur le moment ? Demanda le jeune capitaine, curieux.

\- Si, enfin en ce qui me concerne. Mais des fois c'est le plus fort qui se retrouve au dessus, énonça Daiki tout en haussant les épaules.

\- Le plus fort ? On dirait que tu parles d'animaux.

Un petit rire échappa au métis, ne vexant pas son ami qui savait pertinemment qu'il ne se moquait pas de lui. Tetsuya ne pouvait pas comprendre son point de vue, lui qui était hétéro et toujours puceau semblait-il.

\- Le vois pas comme ça, poursuivit Aomine. Dis-toi que... c'est comme le basket !

\- Comme le basket ? S'étonna l'ombre.

\- Ouais. Celui qui gagne est le plus fort des deux, comme dans un one-on-one. Des fois c'est couru d'avance alors que d'autres non... Putain ! Je crois que je viens d'avoir une idée géniale !

Un énorme sourire apparut sur le visage de la panthère, surprenant davantage Kuroko qui ne comprenait plus à rien à ce qui se passait. Il ne put que regarder le métis se lever, tout content et prendre son cellulaire avant de quitter le terrain de basket.

\- Aomine-kun ?

\- Suis-moi.

Ce fut avec perplexité que le bleuté suivit le jeune homme dans la rue, l'observant jouer sur son portable tout en l'entraînant il ne savait où. Mais Kuroko était certain d'une chose : ce qu'il allait découvrir n'allait pas lui plaire.

* * *

 _ **Notes (*)**_

 _Raptor_ : Équipe NBA de Toronto

 _Magic_ : Équipe NBA d'Orlando


	2. 02 : Départ : Règles et Participants

**Notes** : Wouaahh tout le monde ! Sortie du deuxième chapitre en ce 15 janvier. Et bonne année, meilleurs voeux, blah blah.

On rentre dans le vif du sujet. Vos questions vont trouver des réponses et vous allez comprendre un peu mieux ce qui est passé par la tête de cet imbécile d'Aomine (je l'aime bien hein, je le traite d'imbécile si je veux :P)

J'espère de tout coeur que ce chapitre vous plaira.

Et oui ! J'ai changé le titre mais c'est l'original. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai eu un coup de folie et j'ai nommé la fiction "Kagami's Game" ... Enfin bref, bonne lecture et on se retrouve à la fin du chapitre =)

* * *

 **Départ : Règles et participants**

Le soleil était encore assez haut dans le ciel quand ils arrivèrent enfin tous sur le terrain de street où ils avaient pris l'habitude de se rejoindre. Tous les anciens membres de l'équipe de Teiko étaient là, au grand bonheur d'Aomine qui affichait un air étrangement satisfait. Il était bien heureux que l'Inter-High ait encore lieu, ses anciens coéquipiers étant toujours sur Tokyo. Cela lui facilitait grandement les choses. Kuroko, quant à lui, commençait à se faire une idée de ce qui avait traversé l'esprit de son ami tandis que les autres garçons présents les fixaient, à la fois curieux et intrigués.

\- Peux-tu nous expliquer pourquoi tu nous as fait venir Daiki ?

Les bras croisés sur une veste bleu marine qui semblait hors de prix, Akaashi attendait avec une certaine impatience que son ancien As veuille bien leur exposer la raison de son appel. Il leur avait demandé de « rappliquer en urgence » il y avait de ça quarante minutes et le roux avait d'abord pensé qu'il y avait un problème. Mais on parlait d'Aomine Daiki et le jeune homme était un problème à lui tout seul. Et alors qu'ils étaient tous enfin là - Akaashi étant arrivé en premier, chose très rare – la panthère les faisait poireauter.

\- Je ne suis pas certain que ce soit une bonne idée.

Avant même que le métis n'ait pu prendre la parole, Kuroko s'était avancé et lui avait coupé l'herbe sous le pied. Son ancienne lumière l'observa, d'abord surpris pour ensuite prendre un air plus embêté sous les regards intrigués de leurs anciens camarades.

\- Tu ne sais même pas ce que je vais dire, vociféra le jeune homme, contrarié.

\- Je pense que si justement, répliqua le bleuté sur le même ton.

\- Et on peut savoir ce que c'est ?

C'était comme si Kise ne pouvait pas se départir de son sourire enjôleur et de sa voix mielleuse. Cela aurait presque agacé Aomine s'il n'était pas habitué au blond depuis le collège, son attitude l'exaspérant vraiment par moment. Et depuis qu'il était d'autant plus connu dans le monde du mannequinat et qu'il avait rencontré sa chère et tendre Mai-chan, la panthère avait parfois du mal à voir le copieur en peinture.

\- Il ne vaut mieux pas que tu le saches Kise-kun, répondit soudain Kuroko, faisant sursauter le scoreur par la même occasion. Ce serait mieux que personne ne sache ce qu'il se passe dans la tête de cet idiot.

\- Tu es donc en train de nous dire que nous sommes venus pour rien ?

Une expression à mi-chemin entre l'agacement et la pure colère peignait le visage de Midorima qui était légèrement en retrait. Tenant un lapin en peluche – son objet du jour – sous son bras, il fixait d'un mauvais œil Aomine qui l'avait fait se déplacer pour des prunes. Dire qu'il avait dû venir à pied, Takao était en week-end avec ses parents et sa sœur. Et tout le monde savait que le shooteur préférait de loin le confort de sa charrette à la marche à pied, bien que cela lui fasse faire de l'exercice.

\- J'en ai bien peur, déclara Kuroko d'une voix monotone.

\- Hé ! Parles pas pour moi tu veux, tempéra soudain son ancien coéquipier.

\- Ton idée est stupide, affirma l'adolescent d'un air sévère.

\- Tu ne sais même pas de quoi il s'agit !

\- Et si tu nous le disais, tout simplement.

Un frisson parcourut l'échine des deux garçons, leurs prunelles tombant sur le visage fermé d'Akaashi. Leur ancien capitaine commençait à perdre patience, ses lèvres étant pincées en un rictus désapprobateur et ses bras un peu plus serrés sur son torse. Kise et Midorima n'avaient rien ajouté, peu désireux de se faire réprimander pendant que Murasakibara, qui n'avait jusqu'alors rien dit, continuait de dévorer son paquet de guimauve.

\- Et bien, commença le métis après s'être raclé la gorge, je...

\- Aomine-kun pensait vous demander si vous vouliez passer la nuit avec Kagami-kun, le coupa une nouvelle fois Kuroko sans la moindre vergogne, ses billes claires lui lançant des éclairs.

Il y eut un silence, très court, avant que Kise ne pousse un hoquet de surprise, que Midorima ne fasse tomber sa peluche, que Murasakibara s'arrête de manger et qu'Akaashi hausse un sourcil d'hébétement. Pour le coup, Tetsuya n'était plus très sûr d'avoir fait le bon choix en énonçant la chose de la sorte, cependant, Aomine ne fit rien pour rattraper le coup. Bien au contraire.

\- Je savais bien que tu avais mal compris. Attendez, je vais vous expliquer.

\- Parce qu'il y a quelque chose à expliquer ?! Cracha Midorima, surprenant le petit groupe.

Le shooteur voulut en rajouter, peu amené à entendre les sornettes de son ancien coéquipier quand la main du rouquin se leva, l'incitant à se taire. Les quatre adolescents le fixèrent d'un air ahuri, ne saisissant pas ce qui se produisait quand sa voix s'éleva sur le terrain, les surprenant davantage.

\- Dis-nous à quoi tu penses Daiki.

Kuroko faillit avoir un infarctus en l'entendant, se demandant pendant une seconde si Akaashi n'avait pas échangé sa place avec son autre personnalité. Midorima était bien plus abasourdi que lui, ne pipant mot alors qu'un énorme sourire barrait le visage de la panthère.

\- Ok, voilà le topo. Je sais que tout le monde ici – à part Kuroko – n'y verra aucun inconvénient à s'envoyer en l'air avec un mec. Et viens pas me dire non Quatre-yeux, souligna le jeune homme en pointant le vert du doigt, j't'ai bien vu reluquer les fesses de ton autre pote le faucon.

Les joues du jeune homme se colorèrent d'une jolie couleur écrevisse, donnant l'impression à Kuroko d'avoir à faire à une tomate humaine. Un petit rire échappa au blond qui se reçut un coup de coude du géant pourpre, les billes émeraude de Shintaro le fixant avec désapprobation avant qu'il ne croise les bras sur sa poitrine, la mine déconfite. Le bleuté se sentit un peu mal pour lui, son léger malaise se mélangeant à l'étonnement qu'il ressentait toujours après avoir appris que la totalité de la Génération des Miracles avait des penchants homosexuels. Mais il ne put cependant s'en inquiéter, la panthère reprit la parole.

\- Du coup, enchaîna le métis tout sourire, je me disais qu'on pourrait faire un concours.

\- Un concours ? Demanda le rouge, perplexe.

\- Ouais. Le but serait de deviner qui entre Kagami et nous serait au-dessus - enfin pas tous en même temps. Et celui qui est le plus proche de la réalité gagne.

\- Ce qui veut dire qu'il y a une récompense à la clé, remarqua Murasakibara, parlant pour la première fois.

\- Bah bien sûr, maugréa la panthère. Sinon ça serait pas drôle.

\- Et as-tu pensé à l'avis de Taiga ?

Aomine porta ses billes marines sur son ancien capitaine, son regard un peu dur et ses bras croisés ne l'impressionnant qu'à moitié. Il avait pensé à ce point, se demandant un instant si le tigre serait d'accord pour se prêter à un tel jeu. Puis il avait pensé au rouquin.

\- J'y ai pensé, répondit le jeune homme le plus calmement du monde. Et j'crois pas que ça le dérange, vu ce que Tetsu a pu me raconter tout à l'heure – je vous expliquerai. Et puis, c'est toi qui iras lui en parler.

\- Et pourquoi ferai-je une telle chose ? Marmonna presque Seijuuro, les sourcils plissés.

\- Parce qu'il vaut mieux que ce soit toi qui y aille. Si c'est moi, on se foutra sur la gueule et si on y va tous, Bakagami voudra jamais.

\- Et si ton idée dérangeait l'un d'entre nous ? Ajouta son ancien capitaine, étrangement moins furieux.

\- Ça dérange quelqu'un ?

Les trois autres lycéens le fixèrent comme s'il était un extraterrestre, assimilant la question avant d'y réagir en conséquence. Murasakibara haussa simplement les épaules, reprenant la dégustation de ses guimauves comme si de rien n'était. Kise affichait toujours la même expression niaise et ne refusa pas l'idée, étonnant Kuroko qui se demandait à quoi pouvait bien penser le copieur. Puis il restait Midorima. Toujours rouge de gêne, il ne prononça pas un mot, ses prunelles émeraude restant ancrées sur ses chaussures. Il semblait à Kuroko avoir vu le rouquin faire un signe au shooteur, l'empêchant de dire quoi que se soit. Cependant, quoi qu'il fasse ou dise, le petit groupe avait apparemment pris sa décision.

\- Et bien, lança finalement Daiki, je pense qu'on est tous d'accord.

\- On dirait.

Le passeur de Seirin retint un soupir face à la situation, les choses n'ayant une nouvelle fois pas pris la tournure à laquelle il s'attendait. Il aurait dû se méfier d'Akaashi au lieu de croire qu'il mettrait tout le monde d'accord en faisant tomber le plan du métis à l'eau. Voilà qu'à présent, les membres de la Génération des Miracles se retrouvaient à jouer à un concours stupide qui n'allait sûrement pas plaire à Kagami. Enfin, il n'en était pas moins sûr non plus.

\- Je pense qu'il y a des règles à établir afin que ce concours se déroule dans les meilleures conditions possibles, dit alors Akaashi avec plus de sérieux.

Acquiesçant, Aomine commença à exposer ses idées au jeune homme, Kise et Midorima s'approchant pour participer davantage à la discussion. Murasakibara n'en fit rien, continuant de manger pendant que Kuroko regardait ses anciens coéquipiers, désabusé. Ce n'était pas du tout ainsi qu'il avait imaginé son dimanche après-midi.

 _.o._

 _KnB_

 _.o._

\- Peux-tu arrêter de faire cette tête ?

Ne prêtant pas attention à son vis-à-vis, Kuroko frappa à la porte qui se présentait devant lui avec une grande lassitude. Encore un peu et il lâchait un profond soupir, l'expression peignant son visage témoignant déjà de son ennui.

\- Tetsuya, le réprimanda le jeune homme.

\- Tu m'excuseras de ne pas être pour cette idée Akaashi-kun. Et je fais la tête que je veux.

Un petit rire passa la barrière des lèvres du roux, agaçant davantage le bleuté qui frappa plus fort contre la porte, perdant patience. Il commençait à se faire tard, la fatigue se faisant sentir et Kuroko n'avait qu'une seule envie : aller se coucher et oublier cette journée.

Un « _J'arrive !_ » contrarié lui répondit à travers la cloison, les secondes s'écoulant telles des heures quand la paroi de métal s'ouvrit soudain, laissant apparaître son coéquipier. Kagami donnait l'impression d'avoir dormi toute la journée, sa joue portant des marques plus ou moins rouges tandis que ses cheveux étaient plus ébouriffés que d'habitude. À moitié comateux, il regarda les deux garçons d'un air un peu perdu avant de les faire entrer en se souvenant que son ombre l'avait appelé vingt minutes plus tôt.

Kuroko et Akaashi répondirent à l'invitation silencieuse et pénétrèrent dans l'appartement du dunker qu'ils connaissaient déjà. Enlevant leurs chaussures, ils s'avancèrent dans le salon/séjour de l'américain avant de s'arrêter, perplexes. La table basse était couverte de bouquins, une myriade de stylos et fluo accompagnant un désordre de feuilles éparses pendant que l'ordinateur portable de Taiga, posé sur la table à manger, diffusait des morceaux de rap. Kuroko fronça quelque peu les sourcils, se demandant ce que son coéquipier pouvait bien faire ou préparer comme matière avec tant d'assiduité, les deux jeunes hommes n'étant plus dans la même classe depuis leur deuxième année de lycée.

\- Révisions ? S'étonna Akaashi en voyant le désordre.

\- Contrôle de maths mardi, bailla Kagami en se dirigeant vers le réfrigérateur. Et j'y capte rien.

\- Je t'aiderai si tu veux, lui proposa alors gentiment le bleuté tout en s'installant sur le divan.

\- C'est pas de refus.

Toujours dans le gaz, le jeune homme prit trois canettes de soda avant de revenir vers ses deux invités, les posant dans un coin libre de la table basse pour ensuite prendre place dans le canapé aux côtés de son ombre. Un bâillement sonore échappa à Kagami, sa main massant lentement sa nuque nouée par ses nombreuses heures de révisions intensives avant que son regard rubis ne se pose sur les deux garçons. Le bleuté l'avait appelé un peu plus tôt - le sortant du même coup d'une sieste qu'il n'avait pas tout à fait prévu de faire - et lui avait dit qu'il comptait passer avec son ancien capitaine. Le roux n'avait pas posé davantage de questions, les neurones en compote, avant de se rendormir comme un petit loir. Mais maintenant que les deux lycéens étaient là, dans son salon, le basketteur se demandait bien pourquoi ils l'avaient interrompu dans sa séance exceptionnelle de travail.

\- Bon, pourquoi vous êtes venus ?

Les perles carmin d'Akaashi se posèrent un instant sur Kuroko, celui-ci ayant attrapé l'une des canettes que sa lumière avait amenées. Son visage arborait toujours cette expression fermée, amusant quelque peu l'ancien empereur qui était resté debout face à eux. C'était à se demander si Kuroko n'était pas trop protecteur avec son coéquipier.

\- Les membres de la Génération des Miracles et moi-même avons une proposition à te faire, déclara alors Seijuuro dans un sourire.

Un sourcil se leva sur le front de Taiga, ses pupilles s'étrécissant alors qu'il attendait l'explication plus poussé de Seijuuro qui commença alors à lui exposer cette dite « _proposition_ ». Cependant, plus le rouquin parlait, plus le tigre avait la mauvaise impression d'être victime d'une caméra cachée.

\- Vous vous foutez de ma gueule... lâcha l'américain, estomaqué.

\- Ai-je l'air de plaisanter ? Le questionna Akaashi, un sourcil désapprobateur se relevant sur son visage.

Il n'y avait pas à dire, Kagami était sur le cul. C'était quoi leur problème au juste pour lui proposer un truc pareil ? Étaient-ils complètement tarés ?

\- Non mais je comprends pas, baragouina le tigre en posant sa boisson sur la table. Vous voulez qu'on couche ensemble ?

\- Pas tous en même temps, précisa le rouquin devant lui. Cela va de soi.

\- C'est ce con d'Ahomine qui a eu cet'idée de merde avoues, fulmina Taiga. Parce que je te vois mal imaginer un truc pareil.

\- Et en quoi cela y changerait quelque chose ?

L'adolescent tiqua violemment, son corps s'enfonçant dans les coussins tandis qu'il se repassait les paroles d'Akaashi. Il n'y avait que Daiki pour avoir une idée aussi saugrenue et tordue. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu lui passer par la tête pour avoir envie de coucher avec lui ? Non pas que la perceptive d'avoir des rapports avec la panthère rebute le dunker, loin de là. Mais c'était cette histoire de compétition qui le dérangeait. Cet abruti de métis ne pouvait vraiment pas faire les choses comme tout le monde.

\- Et puis c'est quoi ce délire de concours ? Reprit l'As de Seirin, toujours aussi déboussolé.

\- Cela ne te concerne pas réellement je dois dire, déclara Akaashi avec calme.

\- Ah ok, d'accord. Et je suis quoi moi dans tout ça ? Un jouet ?

La colère et l'incompréhension dansaient dans les rétines assombries de l'américain, tout ce cirque ne lui plaisant pas le moins du monde. Les membres de la Génération des Miracles se mettaient d'accord pour jouer à ce petit jeu, chacun devant deviner qui entre eux et lui seraient l'actif dans une pseudo relation et le gagnant pourrait demander n'importe quoi aux quatre autres en récompense. Et quand à lui, le pauvre Kagami qui devait se taper ces cinq énergumènes, il recevait quoi ? Eh bien des clous. Tout le petit groupe était d'accord pour coucher avec lui, mais lui avait-on même demandé son avis ? Bien sûr que non, sinon ce ne serait pas drôle. Le tigre ruminait, près à hurler et casser quelque chose après qu'on l'ait pris pour un parfait imbécile. Jusqu'à ce qu'Akaashi ne reprenne la parole, ses mains se plongeant dans son pantalon noir de trop bonne facture.

\- Écoutes, je peux comprendre que tout cela ne te plaise guère, énonça le rouge sans se départir de son calme. Tu es en droit de refuser si tu le souhaites. Et contrairement à ce que tu penses, nous ne te voyons pas comme un jouet ou un objet sexuel. Ce n'est qu'une expérience de plus à tenter, l'occasion de partager quelque chose de différent. Mais si tu n'y tiens pas, je n'insisterai pas davantage.

Qu'est-ce que Seijuuro pouvait être éloquent et élégant dans son costume. Plus grand que Kuroko d'au moins cinq centimètres, ses traits fins et ses grands yeux rubis n'avaient plus rien d'enfantin, un air bien plus mature et austère peignant son visage. Ses épaules étaient légèrement plus carrées, certainement à cause des nombreux entraînements de basket et ses passages à la salle de musculation, chose qui se voyait bien plus avec cette veste. Il avait la carrure d'un homme d'affaires, appartenant à un monde différent du sien et la vague idée de déshabiller ce garçon fit frissonner le roux.

Pourtant, malgré cette promesse alléchante de ne faire plus qu'un avec le jeune homme en face de lui – et quatre autres qui étaient tous aussi séduisants, à leur façon – Kagami ne pouvait pas accepter ce marché comme ça. Non. Il était en manque, certes, mais pas au point d'en arriver à une telle situation. Si ?

\- Alors ? L'interrogea soudain le rouquin, le tirant brusquement de ses pensées.

\- J'sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, déclara Kagami, peu sûr de ce qu'il voulait.

\- Nous n'avons pas toujours que de bonnes idées, répondit Akaashi avec flegme. On ne le saura que lorsque nous en aurons terminé avec ce concours.

\- Mouais... mais j'ai quand même l'impression d'être juste une poupée gonflable.

\- Et si nous t'offrions également quelque chose en échange ?

\- Comment ça ?

Le lycéen fit mine de réfléchir, intriguant l'adolescent toujours assis qui le fixait avec insistance. Une minute s'écoula dans un silence pesant quand Seijuuro sembla avoir trouvé une solution qu'il avait, bien évidemment, toujours eu en tête.

\- Et bien, que désires-tu ?

Les paupières de Taiga papillonnèrent un moment, les paroles du rouquin parvenant jusqu'à son cerveau qui bugua presque. Il était en train d'essayer de l'acheter là, non ? C'était la meilleure. Pourtant, le regard empli de sérieux d'Akaashi ne laissait aucune place au doute et l'espace d'un instant, l'américain se demanda ce qu'il pourrait bien tirer de ce petit jeu.

\- Là tout de suite... j'en sais rien… souffla inconsciemment le basketteur sans s'en rendre compte.

\- Alors disons que chacun d'entre nous devra te rendre un service lorsque tu en auras besoin. Enfin, en ce qui me concerne, je ne te rendrai qu'un seul service, ajouta l'ancien empereur. Mais je peux dire aux autres que tu en désires davantage.

Un petit sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du jeune homme, impressionnant Kagami qui en était presque choqué. Comment Akaashi pouvait dire une telle chose avec cet air innocent, ses propos révélant parfaitement sa mauvaise foi et sa perfidie ? Franchement, c'était à se demandant si ce concours ne l'amusait pas plus qu'il n'y paraissait.

\- T'es vraiment diabolique ! S'apostropha le tigre, étonné au possible.

\- Pas diabolique Taiga, manipulateur.

\- C'est pareil !

Le rouquin lâcha un rire, déroutant un peu plus son homologue qui le fixait avec hébétement. Ce n'était tout de même pas tous les jours que Seijuuro Akaashi se mettait à rire sans avoir trop l'air d'un psychopathe. Le dunker avait presque l'impression que le jeune homme s'amusait gentiment comme pourrait le faire un adolescent quelconque... sauf que là, il s'amusait de la réaction future de ses anciens coéquipiers... et qu'on parlait d'Akaashi.

\- Alors ?

Un faible sursaut le traversa lorsque son invité surprise éleva soudain la voix, le sortant de sa torpeur. Le sourire amical qu'il lui lança n'avait rien de moqueur ou de manipulateur, son regard rubis était dénué de malice et l'expression de son visage était plus lisse que la surface d'une eau claire. Comment dire non à un homme pareil ? Kagami n'en avait à cet instant aucune idée.

\- Un seul service suffira.

Les lèvres du rouquin s'étirèrent en un rictus plus satisfait, ses traits arborant une expression de contentement très rare pour sa personne. Le tigre en fut soufflé, sa respiration se coupant un instant alors que des images diverses de lui-même et du jeune homme tournaient dans son cerveau. Il avait peut-être bien fait d'accepter leur proposition.

\- Dans ce cas, déclara alors Akaashi avec satisfaction, je vais aller prévenir les autres. Il y a encore certaines choses dont nous devons parler mais nous te préviendrons dans la semaine, ne t'en fais pas.

\- Ok...

Sans demander son reste, Seijuuro se dirigea vers la sortie, enfila ses chaussures et fit un bref signe de tête pour enfin quitter l'appartement. La porte claqua dans son dos dans un bruit froid et métallique, surprenant Taiga qui se retrouva à présent dans le silence de son salon en désordre.

\- Je ne sais pas si c'était une bonne idée.

Jusqu'à ce qu'un cri n'échappe au tigre qui se leva d'un bond, découvrant son coéquipier assis à côté de lui sur son divan. Kuroko, qui était arrivé en même temps que son ancien camarade, avait assisté à toute la discussion en silence mais n'avait pas suivi Akaashi et était resté chez le roux. Roux qui l'avait totalement oublié et qui découvrait avec stupeur la présence du bleuté.

\- P'tain Kuroko ! Arrêtes de faire ce genre de trucs !

Le concerné ne prononça pas le moindre mot, estimant que cette punition était amplement méritée et continua d'observer son ami avec désapprobation. Il avait, après tout, accepté de participer à ce concours sans queue ni tête. Avait-il réellement qu'un seul neurone pour se faire avoir de la sorte ? Kuroko tiqua bruyamment, s'enfonçant dans le canapé sous le regard surpris de son coéquipier.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as accepté leur proposition, maugréa le bleuté, passablement énervé. Je ne pensais pas que tu étais aussi stupide pour te prendre à ce genre de jeu aberrant.

Une seconde s'écoula. Puis une deuxième. Quand Kagami s'installa dans les coussins, l'air neutre. Il ne dit rien, regarda son meilleur ami ronchonner et ruminer dans sa barbe avant de lâcher un profond soupir et d'attraper le jeune homme pour écraser son poing sur son crâne.

\- J't'ai déjà dit de ne pas t'prendre pour ma mère, marmonna le tigre tout en martyrisant son ami qui se débattait, en vain.

\- Mais si on ne te surveille pas, tu fais n'importe quoi, pleurnicha Kuroko, plus à cause du poing frottant son crâne durement que le comportement de sa lumière.

\- Et bien laisses-moi faire n'importe quoi bon sang !

\- Et si ça finit comme avec Morioka-kun ?

Sa tête fut soudainement libérée, son corps pouvant bouger comme il le désirait. Cela permit à ses mains de masser son crâne douloureux, une grimace déformant ses traits lorsqu'il rencontra le regard rouge sang de son ami, empli de fureur. Cependant, comment Kuroko n'aurait-il pas pu faire allusion à cette histoire ? La seule qui avait duré plus d'une semaine. La seule dans laquelle le rouquin s'était réellement impliqué. La seule qui lui avait apporté des semaines et des semaines d'un bonheur étrange et qui au final, ne lui avait donné que des regrets, de l'amertume et des blessures. Le bleuté n'aurait pas pu ne pas en parler, pas après qu'il ait ramassé son ami à la petite cuillère, pas après tout ce que le roux avait vécu. Il était hors de question qu'une telle chose se reproduise, même si ce soit-disant concours ne demandait pas une telle implication de la part des différents participants.

\- Ça finira pas de cette façon.

Ses paroles étaient froides, dénuées d'émotion. Ni colère, ni ressentiment, ni animosité. Kagami avait parlé comme l'aurait fait un robot, sans se départir de son air renfrogné et contrarié, mais sa voix, elle, ne laissait rien transparaître. Kuroko en fut grandement troublé, ne sachant pas vraiment comment réagir mais il ne put cependant pas dire quoi que se soit, le dunker reprenant un air désinvolte et presque simplet.

\- Franchement, qu'est-ce que tu peux être coincé. Pas étonnant que t'aies toujours pas déviergé Chizuru.

Un coussin atterrit violemment sur son visage, un second le frappant durement alors que Tetsuya était en train de l'asséner des coups de plus en plus brutaux. Un rire grave passa la barrière des lèvres de Kagami, le jeune homme se redressant d'un bond pour faire face à son adversaire et l'affronter de la meilleure des façons. Un long combat commença entre les deux jeunes hommes, la colère se voyant vite remplacer par les rires tandis que les deux amis se chamaillaient joyeusement, tels deux enfants.

Pourtant, bien qu'il n'en ait rien laissé paraître, Kagami ne pouvait oublier les paroles de son ombre, ni les blessures qui lancinaient toujours son cœur. Peut-être avait-il pris la mauvaise décision en acceptant de coucher avec eux. Mais comme l'avait dit Akaashi, il n'y avait pas que de bonnes idées. Et à cet instant, Taiga se fichait royalement des conséquences de ses actes.

* * *

 _Les paris sont lancés ! Alors, qui pensez-vous que Kagami va dominer ? A moins qu'il ne se laisse faire par certains ? Faites une proposition, donnez votre avis, spéculez ! Vous avez également le droit de jouer. Et pour cela, rien de plus simple, laissez votre pronostic dans votre review. Si il y a des vainqueurs, ils auront une petite surprise ;)_

 _Je vous dis au moins prochain pour la suite qui sera... hot hot hot ! A bientôt mes petits loups._

 _Night ~_


	3. 03 : Premier tour : Play with me

_Chapitre suivant ! Le concours commence et ça va être chaud chaud chauuuu ! J'espère de tout coeur que ça vous plaira._

 _Je poste un peu en exprès, je suis en retard ! Pour ma défense, je travaille depuis peu et ça me prend beaucoup de temps et d'énergie. Je suis vraiment désolée pour le coup, mais quand je rentre, je pose quelque part et je bouge plus x') Mais le voici !_

 _Pour les reviews, je vous remercie de tout mon gros coeur ! J'y répondrai quand j'aurai un peu plus de temps, promis._

 _Du coup, bonne lecture et plein de bizoux !_

 _Night_

* * *

 **Premier tour : Play with me**

La nuit ne semblait pas vouloir tomber sur la ville de Tokyo, la chaleur qui envahissait les maisons et autres habitations devenant de plus en plus harassante. On n'était pourtant pas encore en juillet et les vacances n'étaient toujours pas d'actualité mais il faisait tellement chaud que certaines personnes avaient littéralement l'impression de fondre. C'était d'ailleurs le cas de Kagami qui commençait sérieusement à en avoir marre de ses révisions de maths et désirait juste se plonger dans un bain glacé. Ou déménager au Canada !

Repoussant ses cahiers qui faillirent tomber de la table basse, le jeune homme posa sa tête sur son divan dans son dos et poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme. Encore une semaine de cours et il serait libéré de toutes ses révisions. Enfin, pas vraiment mais il n'aurait au moins plus besoin de réviser chaque soir pour préparer ses derniers examens de mi-semestre. Le dunker en avait juste assez de se plonger dans des formules d'arithmétiques ou des équations du second degré et désirait passer ses soirées à regarder des matchs de basket ou à jouer aux jeux-vidéos avec ses amis. Ses révisions l'avaient même empêché de partir à la chasse et se trouver un partenaire pour la nuit. Les sites de rencontres sur lesquels il était inscrit ne lui avaient non plus pas permis de se trouver quelqu'un et au bout de trois semaines, l'américain était plus frustré que jamais. Sauf que d'ici quelques heures, ce ne serait plus vraiment le cas.

Kagami abandonna finalement ses devoirs et autres préparations d'examens, rangea tout le bazar qui régnait sur sa table basse et se dirigea vers le coin cuisine où il se servit un grand verre de soda. L'horloge accrochée non loin indiquait 20h30, le soleil commençant à décliner doucement derrière les buildings tandis que le jeune homme se décida à se préparer à dîner. Songeur, il scruta ses placards, réfléchissant à un plat facile et rapide à faire avant de prendre son portable et de composer à la va-vite un message. Seulement trente secondes s'écoulèrent quand il reçut une réponse, ses billes rubis le lisant avec flegme pour ensuite reprendre l'analyse de ses placards. Il mangerait tout seul ce soir et pour cause, Kise serait en retard.

Le rouquin rabattit le couvercle de l'autocuiseur et retourna s'occuper de ses légumes qui finirent très vite dans une grande poêle à frire. Kagami se concentra sur son plat, essayant de ne pas penser au concours que la Génération des Miracles lui avait quasiment imposé et à tout ce qui s'était organisé par la suite. Le dimanche précédent, Akashi était venu le voir, accompagné d'un Kuroko plutôt réfractaire et lui avait exposé l'idée lumineuse que leur cher crétin d'Aomine avait eu dans l'après-midi : déterminer à l'avance qui entre l'un des membres de la Génération des Miracles et le tigre se retrouverait au-dessus s'ils devaient coucher ensemble. L'idée était totalement débile et surréaliste mais grâce à ses talents de manipulateur et d'orateur, l'ancien empereur avait réussi à persuader Kagami de participer à leur petit jeu. Parce que ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un jeu pour le joueur de Rakuzan. Et pour l'as de Tôô aussi d'ailleurs.

Et voilà qu'une semaine plus tard, Taiga attendait avec un sentiment étrange l'arrivée du premier joueur sur la liste : Kise. Deux jours après leur accord, Akashi avait appelé l'américain pour lui exposer les différentes règles et l'ordre de passage des membres de la GM. Le jeune homme s'était montré très strict et dieu seul savait ce qu'il pourrait bien faire si l'une des règles mises en place n'était pas respectée.

 _Règle n°1_ – Les soirées prévues pour les rencontres se feront exclusivement le samedi. Une semaine d'intervalle séparerait les rencontres avec deux participants.

 _Règle n°2_ – Chaque participant ne doit en aucun cas communiquer avec Kagami en dehors du concours. Un groupe de discussion a été créé pour permettre à chacun de discuter avec le dunker.

 _Règle n°3_ – Chaque participant doit au préalable s'organiser avec Kagami pour le bon déroulement de la soirée, sur le groupe de discussion.

 _Règle n°4_ – Chaque participant doit prévenir le rouquin de tout retard, imprévu ou autre dans les plus brefs délais. S'il ne peut voir Taiga le jour prévu, la rencontre serait reportée à la semaine suivante.

 _Règle n°5_ – Aucun coup bas n'est permis, ni tentative d'influence ou de corruption. Si l'un des participants tente de soudoyer Kagami ou un autre participant, il sera disqualifié.

 _Règle n°6_ – Le lendemain d'une rencontre, Kagami doit confirmer la venue du participant sur le groupe de discussion. Aucune question sur les soirées ne pourra être posée avant la révélation des résultats.

On ne pouvait pas faire plus simple comme règles. Même Kagami avait du mal à se dire qu'il était possible de les enfreindre. Il était vrai que celle sur la communication hors du groupe de discussion pouvait être transgressée mais le jeune homme ne pensait pas que l'un des membres de la GM essayerait de ne pas respecter le règlement mis en place par Akashi Seijuuro. À moins qu'il soit devenu totalement fou.

Voilà dans quelle situation absurde l'américain s'était mis. Participer à un concours débile durant lequel il devrait coucher avec l'ensemble des membres de l'ancienne équipe de Teiko. Et pas dans n'importe quel ordre, attention ! Par souci d'emplacement, il avait été convenu qu'il verrait Kise, Midorima et Aomine en premier puis Murasakibara et Akashi durant les vacances d'été – et dans cet ordre. En fonction, soit Kagami se rendrait chez eux ou inversement, mais dans les deux cas, un voyage en train était nécessaire pour qu'ils puissent se voir. Voyage qu'Akashi allait peut-être financer. Taiga ne savait pas pourquoi le capitaine de Rakuzan se donnait autant de mal pour organiser ce concours mais cela ne pouvait que cacher quelque chose de bizarre. Kagami frissonna à cette pensée. Mieux valait qu'il ne se pose pas trop de questions. Après tout, le jeune homme comptait lui rendre un service, comme les autres membres de la GM et il allait passer ses cinq prochains samedis avec quelqu'un. Ce n'était pas si mal. En tout cas sur le papier.

Remplissant son assiette au maximum, le jeune homme retourna s'asseoir dans le canapé et zappa sur une émission de variétés mettant en scène des femmes au foyer. Il allait coucher avec la Génération des Miracles. C'était tout de même du délire ! Ok, ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'il allait passer la nuit avec quelqu'un qu'il connaissait -et la liste était plutôt longue- et qu'il avait déjà affronté sur le terrain mais là, on parlait de la Génération des Miracles ! Ce n'était pas n'importe qui et dans le lot, il y en avait certains que Kagami ne savait pas du tout comment appréhender. Pour d'autres, il n'avait aucun mal à se dire qu'une telle chose était possible. Malgré tout, le jeune homme n'arrivait pas à se dire qu'une telle chose allait se produire. Surtout que c'était Kise qu'il allait voir en premier !

Taiga termina son assiette et reprit son verre pour en boire la moitié. Il allait coucher avec Kise... ce soir... un petit sourire s'afficha inconsciemment sur son visage. Le copieur faisait partie de ces personnes qui faisaient secrètement fantasmer le rouquin, sans qu'il puisse expliquer pourquoi. Ce n'était pas pour rien que Kagami appelait parfois le blond « _Pretty Boy_ » et que, depuis qu'ils avaient joué ensemble contre l'équipe américaine de Jabberwork, il taquinait le mannequin de toutes les façons possibles et imaginables. Il ne niait pas apprécier le copieur et il savait que c'était réciproque. Mais jamais Kagami aurait cru qu'il finirait par coucher avec lui. Ni que le jeune homme accepte de faire une telle chose.

Son portable vibra soudain, posé près de son assiette avant d'émettre un petit son aigu. Son indiquant qu'un message sur le groupe de discussion avait été posté. Le rouquin n'aimait pas trop ce moyen de communication, tous les membres de la Génération sachant parfaitement ce qui se disait entre lui et un autre et il fallait dire que le tigre n'aimait pas trop que l'on entre dans son intimité de cette façon. C'était bien l'une des règles qui le dérangeait le plus, cependant, il se gardait bien de le dire à Akashi, de peur de se faire sermonner.

 _ **22h36 – Kise** : Je suis là dans 5mn Kagamicchi ! Je ne te dis pas comment j'ai couru T_T_

Le lycéen sourit en voyant le message, imaginant aisément le copieur faire la même tête que son smiley quand son cellulaire vibra à nouveau, le tirant de sa rêverie.

 _ **22h37 – Aomine** : tu devais pas arriver à 20h ?!_

 _ **22h38 – Kise** : Si (´_ _・_ _ω_ _・｀_ _) ! Mais j'ai eu une réunion de dernière minute avec mon manager ( ' _ ' )_

 _ **22h39 – Aomine** : c'est ton manager qui dirige ta vie ou quoi ? A chaque fois c'est la même chose avec toi..._

 _ **22h41 – Kise** : J'y suis pour rien (´_ _；_ _ω_ _；｀_ _) ! C'était pour un gros contrat ( '_ _﹏_ _' ) !_

 _ **22h41 – Akashi** : Arrêtez de raconter votre vie. Ce groupe de discussion n'est pas fait pour ça. Si vous voulez discuter entre vous, faites-le ailleurs._

 _ **22h42 – Kise** : Mais je croyais qu'on avait pas le droit de communiquer ailleurs qu'ici_ _（゜◇゜）_ _._

 _ **22h43 – Akaashi** : Seulement avec Taiga._

 _ **22h43 – Kise** : Oh ( °-° ) ! Pardon Akashicchi m( _ _ )m_

Kagami hésita entre rire et soupirer en lisant la conversation, la façon dont Akashi avait cloué le bec aux deux autres prouvant l'autorité dont il faisait encore preuve sur le reste de la Génération des Miracles. Certes, sa défaite en finale presque deux ans plus tôt contre Seirin et la reconstitution de son équipe lors du match contre les américains de Jabberwork l'avaient calmé et radouci, mais il restait toujours des moments où l'autre Akashi refaisait surface et donnait des sueurs froides aux personnes qui l'entouraient.

Riant finalement, l'américain délaissa son cellulaire sur le divan et reprit son émission de variétés en cours quand on sonna alors à la porte. Il avait mis plus de cinq minutes tout compte fait.

Trois enjambées suffirent au jeune homme pour rejoindre la porte d'entrée et ouvrir à son invité qui semblait exténué. Kise soufflait bruyamment par la bouche, prouvant qu'il s'était tapé un sprint. Ses mèches blondes collaient sur son front tandis que de la sueur perlait sur sa peau légèrement bronzée. Dans une main, il tenait une veste en jean qui semblait beaucoup trop chaude pour la journée, son torse n'étant recouvert que par un débardeur en coton kaki et rouge. En plus il portait des vêtements foncés, son pantalon étant noir, bien que déchiré par endroits. Il devait se sentir écrasé sous la chaleur qui régnait, même avec la nuit qui tombait.

Sans un mot, Kagami le laissa entrer, le mannequin se dirigeant d'instinct vers le canapé où il tomba comme une masse. Dans la manœuvre, le sac en plastique blanc qu'il tenait finit par terre, un bruit sourd se faisant entendre alors que les deux jeunes hommes portèrent leurs regards étonnés sur le paquet.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as acheté ? Demanda le dunker tout en prenant le sachet.

\- Des bières, soupira le blond. Et des brioches à la viande. Je voulais m'excuser du retard.

\- T'étais pas obligé, nota Taiga en souriant.

\- Ouais mais je suis passé devant une supérette et je me suis souvenu que tu aimais ça, alors j'ai pas réfléchi plus.

\- C'est pour ça que t'es en retard ?

Une petite moue apparut sur le visage du copieur qui resta enfoncé dans les coussins, amusant le lycéen qui vint s'asseoir à ses côtés. Kise était du genre à acheter tout et n'importe quoi pour faire plaisir à ses amis, sans rien demander en retour et se mettait parfois dans des situations totalement surréalistes quand une telle envie lui venait.

\- Je n'avais pas assez de monnaie sur moi, marmonna le jeune homme d'un air boudeur. J'ai dû retourner chez moi pour prendre ma carte puis sur le retour, je suis tombé sur mon manager qui voulait absolument me parler de ce nouveau contrat.

\- Tu ne mentais pas alors, remarqua Kagami qui débarrassait le contenu du sac.

\- Bien sûr que non ! En plus c'est vraiment un gros contrat. Il veut que je pose avec Hiro Mizushima pour une marque de montres ou je sais plus. Tu te rends compte ?!

\- … Pas vraiment non...

\- T'es sérieux ?! S'insurgea son ami. Non mais je te parle de Hiro Mizushima ! L'un des acteurs les plus reconnus au Japon.

\- Dis surtout que t'es fan de lui.

\- C'est pas le sujet !

Kise bougonna tout en rougissant, amusant le rouquin qui continua de le taquiner. Il n'écoutait que d'une oreille ce que lui racontait le copieur, Taiga n'étant pas réellement intéressé par cet acteur/mannequin et il se contenta de répondre aux remarques du jeune homme tout en ne cessant de l'embêter. Ils passèrent un certain temps ainsi, discutant et buvant les bières que Ryota avait apporté quand par inadvertance, l'une des mains de Kagami alla remettre une mèche folle du blond en place sur son front. Son geste resta en suspend alors que son ami cessa tout simplement de parler, ses billes dorées s'ancrant dans celles rubis du tigre sans comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer. Kise n'avait même pas fait attention qu'il était aussi proche de l'américain, leurs genoux se touchant alors qu'ils étaient appuyé contre le dossier du divan, à quelques dizaines de centimètres l'un de l'autre.

Les doigts chauds et longs du jeune homme disparurent, le copieur ne respirant toujours pas. C'était comme si le temps s'était littéralement arrêté à l'instant même où Kagami l'avait effleuré. Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'il y avait un contact physique entre eux, cependant, cette caresse -parce qu c'en était bien une- n'avait rien d'innocente.

\- Pourquoi t'as accepté de participer à ce concours ?

Les poumons du mannequin se remplirent soudain d'air, la question du rouquin l'ayant ramené à la réalité. Papillonnant des yeux, Ryota observa son hôte sans comprendre avant de passer une main sur sa nuque qu'il massa avec embarras.

\- Je ne sais pas trop, avoua le blond. J'ai juste... accepté.

\- Comme ça ?

\- Mouais...

\- Je dois comprendre que ça ne te dérange pas de coucher avec moi ? Continua le tigre, bien plus calmement que le blond aurait cru.

\- Je dois vraiment en parler ? Maugréa Kise, apparemment embarrassé.

\- Euh... oui, insista le dunker. Parce que je te signale que t'es venu pour ça.

Le joueur de Kaijo devint aussi rouge qu'une pivoine à cette remarque, ses yeux se détournant pour aller fixer le poste de télévision qui était toujours allumé. Kagami n'ajouta rien de plus pour ne pas le mettre un peu plus mal à l'aise, leur discussion prenant une tournure qu'il n'était pas certain de pouvoir gérer et préféra attendre que le blond parle de lui-même.

\- Kurokocchi m'avait dit, il y plusieurs mois, que... enfin, que tu étais sorti avec un type d'un autre lycée et c'est à ce moment-là que je me suis demandé ce que ça faisait de le faire avec un garçon.

\- Attends, l'interrompit l'américain. Tu voulais déjà coucher avec moi à ce moment-là ?

\- Non, vacilla Kise, sa tête hochant de gauche à droite frénétiquement. Je me demandais juste si je pourrais coucher avec un mec et un peu plus tard, je suis sorti avec un gars de mon lycée. Ça n'a pas duré longtemps et je dois dire que c'était pas génial. Mais je sais pas pourquoi, j'ai toujours envie d'essayer.

\- Alors tu t'es dit que je pourrais te servir de cobaye...

\- Non non non !

Ryota devait être aussi rouge que les cheveux de l'As de Seirin qui l'observait d'un œil suspicieux, les déclarations du copieur ne lui ayant pas plu. Lui aussi le voyait comme une poupée gonflable ? Aomine, passe encore. Ce type pouvait être un véritable con parfois. Mais Kise... Kagami ne savait plus trop quoi penser, malgré l'air désappointé de son ami.

\- Je te suis pas, lâcha le dunker, passablement ennuyé.

\- Je veux pas que tu me sers de cobaye comme tu dis, avoua le blond le plus sincèrement du monde. J'aurais pu demander à n'importe qui de coucher avec moi si j'avais voulu. Mais quand Aominecchi nous a parlé de ce concours, je me suis dit que ce serait mieux de le faire avec toi.

\- Et pourquoi moi ?

\- Parce que j'ai confiance en toi... et après ce que nous a raconté Kurokocchi, je pense que ça devrait le faire.

Ok... Là, Kagami ne savait plus du tout quoi dire. Comment aurait-il pu dire quoi que se soit de toute façon avec un Kise tout gêné et rougissant devant lui, le regard fuyant et lui disant qu'il voulait le faire avec lui parce qu'il avait confiance en lui. Pour le coup, le rouquin se sentait totalement à côté de ses pompes, un air abasourdi peignant son visage. Il était en train de rêver. Parce qu'un truc pareil ne pouvait pas se passer dans la vraie vie. Il ne retint même pas l'information comme quoi son ombre avait craché le morceau sur ses activités sexuelles à l'ensemble de la GM tellement il était sous le choc.

Une minute passa. Puis une deuxième. Puis une autre avant que Kise ne relève la tête et ne fixe avec incrédulité son ami qui s'était tu. Cela commençait à faire un moment qu'il ne disait plus rien et ça avait le don de l'angoisser. Qu'est-ce que le dunker pouvait bien penser de tout cela ? Et puis, comptait-il accepter de faire l'amour avec lui ? Après tout, il avait accepté de participer à ce concours. Pourtant, ses révélations n'avaient apparemment pas joué en sa faveur. Alors maintenant, il faisait quoi le pauvre Ryota ?

\- Tu ne l'as fait qu'une fois avec ton ex ?

\- Hein ?

Le mannequin prit une expression surprise à cette question, ses cils battant rapidement sous l'étonnement pendant que Kagami le regardait le plus normalement du monde. Il n'était plus en colère ? Eh bien, il se calmait vachement vite.

\- Tu disais que c'était pas génial, reprit l'américain. Mais si vous ne l'avez fait qu'une fois...

\- Non non, bégaya le blond, pris de court. On a dû le faire... une dizaine de fois je dirais.

\- Et ça ne s'est pas amélioré avec le temps ? Ajouta le rouquin tout en enfonçant son menton dans sa main.

\- Non. C'était vraiment... Pas... génial...

\- Comment ça ?

\- C'est quoi cet interrogatoire ?! S'insurgea le mannequin.

\- Réponds-moi juste.

Un profond soupir échappa au copieur qui se gratta énergiquement le crâne, dérangé par les questions indiscrètes du tigre. Sauf que celui-ci avait besoin de les poser ces questions. D'une part parce qu'il était curieux de savoir jusqu'où avait pu aller Kise avec un autre homme mais aussi déterminer ce qui pourrait lui plaire ou non. Certes, il pouvait très bien le découvrir quand il le caresserait mais mieux fallait s'avancer.

\- Et bien, j'aimais bien quand il m'embrassait ou me caressait... mais ça n'allait pas plus loin.

\- Tu peux être plus clair ?

\- Kagamicchi !

\- Comment tu veux que je te satisfasse si tu ne me dis pas tout, répliqua le dunker en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Mais c'est gênant, pleurnicha Kise. Pourquoi il faut que...

Le jeune homme eut à peine le temps de finir sa phrase que son ami l'attrapa soudain par le poignet et le força à s'asseoir sur ses genoux. Ryota sentit son cœur battre plus fort dans sa poitrine, ses lèvres bredouillant des paroles incompréhensibles lorsque celles de l'américain se posèrent d'autorité sur les siennes, le surprenant un peu plus. Le baiser qu'il lui offrit fut très chaste et rapide, presque oubliable mais les prunelles rubis pleines de désir resteraient à jamais gravées dans sa mémoire.

\- Détends-toi et racontes-moi tout.

La voix grave et profonde de Kagami lui arracha un frisson étrange, son cou et ses oreilles le brûlant violemment tandis que ses yeux dorés allèrent fixer un point dans la pièce. Se détendre ? Et comment pourrait-il le faire alors qu'il le fixait avec une telle intensité. Il allait fondre s'il ne cessait pas de le regarder de cette façon.

\- Alors ? Reprit soudain le rouquin.

\- Quoi ? Bafouilla le copieur.

\- Je t'ai demandé d'être plus clair tout à l'heure.

\- Ah oui...

Cherchant à cacher son malaise, Kise se racla la gorge et tenta de prendre un air plus détaché et sérieux tout en évitant de croiser le regard du tigre. Tigre qui s'amusait comme un petit fou à torturer le blond de cette manière.

\- Euh... et bien, ça ne durait jamais longtemps. Pas plus de dix minutes je dirais... il me touchait un peu partout avant de me préparer et... de me prendre.

\- Il te faisait mal quand vous le faisiez ? Grogna sourdement le dunker.

\- Juste la première fois... après, je ne ressentais pas grand chose. J'attendais juste qu'il ait fini.

\- Ok... souffla Taiga, légèrement rassuré. Et il t'a sûrement caressé ici ? Demanda-t-il ensuite tout en posant l'un de ses doigts sur l'entrejambe du blond.

\- Oui, répondit faiblement celui-ci, extrêmement gêné.

\- Et il t'a déjà pris dans sa bouche ?

\- Non... jamais.

\- Sérieux ?! Et il a toujours été au-dessus ?

\- Oui, marmonna Ryota, rouge comme une tomate.

\- Vous n'avez jamais échangé les rôles ?

\- Non.

Un petit silence suivit, Kise se sentait vraiment stupide et embarrassé. Peut-être aurait-il mieux fait de garder tout cela pour lui. Après tout, il n'était pas dit que Kagami arrive à le satisfaire et à calmer sa curiosité. Bien sûr que le blond savait que l'on pouvait prendre du plaisir en couchant avec un homme mais pour lui, ce ne fut pas le cas. Peut-être y avait-il des personnes qui ne pouvaient avoir du plaisir que d'une seule façon, bien qu'elle soit excitée par plusieurs choses différentes.

\- Tu as mis quoi sur ta carte ?

Encore une question sortie de nulle part. Le copieur sursauta, tiré brusquement de ses pensées pendant que Taiga l'observait d'un air interrogateur.

Afin de faciliter la découverte des résultats et le déroulement du concours, chaque participant s'était vu donner une petite carte avec son nom pour y inscrire son pronostic. Une fois celui-ci fait, chacun avait enfermé sa carte dans une petite enveloppe, elle-même enfermée dans une boite avec toutes les autres enveloppes. Boite qu'Akashi détenait à l'heure actuelle. Et le jour des résultats, chaque carte serait dévoilée et comparée à celle que l'américain possédait et devait remplir tout le long du concours.

Cependant, comme le précisait la règle n°5, personne ne devait dévoiler son pronostic à l'avance ou tenter de découvrir ce qu'avait mis un autre participant sur la sienne en le questionnant ou le soudoyant. Et cela s'appliquait aussi au rouquin. Alors pourquoi lui posait la question, surtout avec cette expression enfantine et inoffensive ?

\- Je ne suis pas censé te le dire, répliqua le mannequin en croisant les bras.

\- Peut-être mais je suppose que tu veux le faire d'une certaine façon, non ?

Les lèvres du blond s'étirèrent en une petite moue que le tigre trouva adorable, un sourire se dessinant sur son visage.

\- Passif...

Les pommettes du joueur de Kaijo se teintèrent à nouveau de rouge, distrayant le rouquin qui se retint de laisser un faible rire moqueur s'échapper de sa gorge. Kise était vraiment trop mignon pour son propre bien. Le dunker se demandait même comment un autre homme n'avait pas pu mettre la main sur cet éphèbe trop peu conscient de l'effet qu'il faisait autour de lui.

Malicieusement, Kagami déposa un autre baiser sur les lèvres du jeune homme, le faisant à nouveau sursauter avant de l'observer intensément tout en le déposant sur le divan.

\- Tu veux le faire ici ?

Un simple haussement d'épaules lui répondit, la gêne qui habitait son ami ayant eu raison de ses paroles. Kise garda la bouche close et les yeux dans le vague, remarquant à peine que le rouquin s'était levé du canapé et avait quitté la pièce. Il allait coucher avec Kagamicchi. Il allait faire l'amour avec Kagamicchi. Tout son être était complètement chamboulé à cette pensée, la chose se concrétisant de plus en plus et quand il vit l'américain revenir avec un tube de lubrifiant et des préservatifs, le blond eut l'impression que le monde s'était arrêté de tourner. Il allait coucher avec Kagami !

Déposant le tube et les capotes sur la table basse, Taiga revint s'installer sur le divan, en face du mannequin. Celui-ci était toujours muet comme une carpe, se rendant certainement compte des événements à suivre et fixait d'un œil anxieux les objets sur la table.

\- Tu es toujours sûr de vouloir le faire ?

La tête de Kise se tourna d'un coup vers lui, l'étonnant, avant qu'elle n'acquiesce avec insistance. Plus tendu que le blond, tu crèves !

\- Détends-toi, le rassura le tigre. Je vais pas te manger.

\- Non non, bredouilla le copieur. C'est juste que... ça fait longtemps.

\- Tu veux que j'éteigne la lumière ?

\- Non, c'est bon... viens là.

Il y eut un moment de flottement où Kagami ne comprit pas tout de suite ce que lui avait raconté son ami quand son corps bougea de lui-même et s'approcha du blond. En voyant le tigre s'avancer, le copieur s'allongea automatiquement dans le canapé, ses prunelles dorées ne pouvant se détacher du jeune homme devant lui. Il semblait que le rouquin avait déconnecté de la réalité et que lui seul était présent dans son esprit, comme si tout ce qui les entourait n'existait plus. Et c'était certainement le cas.

Quand Taiga colla ses lèvres aux siennes, ce fut avec délicatesse et douceur, contrairement à ce que le mannequin avait pu imaginer. Par instinct, sa bouche s'entrouvrit sous celle du rouquin, celui-ci engageant alors un baiser bien plus profond et sensuel. Sa langue caressa lentement la bouche de son vis-à-vis, en retraçant le contour avant d'aller l'explorer plus franchement. Le morceau de chair chaud de Kise l'accueillit timidement, l'enlaçant simplement tout comme ses bras. Il s'agrippa à lui, comme un naufragé à sa bouée de sauvetage et laissa les pleins pouvoirs au dunker, qui ne s'en plaint pas le moins du monde.

La chaleur déjà étouffante les enveloppa davantage, Kagami rompait leur échange pour retirer prestement son t-shirt noir, le mannequin faisant de même en le voyant. Sa bouche n'avait abandonné celle du blond que pendant quelques secondes qu'elle la retrouva avec facilité, le baiser se faisant plus insistant et profond. De leurs côtés, les mains de l'américain s'entreprirent d'explorer la peau douce et humide de son futur amant, cherchant méticuleusement chacun de ses points sensibles. Il comptait bien apporter énormément de plaisir à Ryota, bien plus que n'importe qui d'autre auparavant avait pu le faire, homme ou femme.

D'abord placées sur ses hanches, les mains du joueur de Seirin remontèrent progressivement pour atteindre son ventre et son torse qu'elles effleurèrent simplement. Kise émettait de faibles sons contre sa bouche, ses soupirs restant coincés dans sa gorge pendant que ses membres tremblaient à chacun de ses contacts. Il paraissait que le mannequin appréciait ce que lui faisait l'américain, cette constatation l'encourageant davantage.

Taiga finit par laisser les lèvres rougies et pleines de son futur amant pour aller explorer le reste de son corps. Doucement, il fit glisser sa bouche dans le cou du copieur, repassant à un endroit qui lui semblait être un point sensible sans pour autant s'y attarder trop longtemps. Il descendit plus bas, retraça les lignes de ses épaules et ses pectoraux, effleura les mamelons rosés du blond ou embrassant sa peau quand cela lui faisait envie. Plus bas, ses mains n'étaient pas en reste, caressant délicatement les flans, taquinant le ventre plat et finement musclé. Parfois, elles passèrent sur les lobes de chair du copieur, le faisant sursauter avant de repartir plus haut effleurer ce corps magnifique.

Kise ne savait pas trop quoi faire, la chaleur le clouant sur le canapé et les caresses du tigre lui faisant tourner la tête. Il avait toujours adoré qu'on s'occupe de lui de cette façon, qu'on le touche aux bons endroits et lui apporte du plaisir. Sauf que n'importe qui était capable d'une telle chose. Sa dernière petite-amie en date avait des doigts graciles et fins, propices aux attouchements. Mais au lit, c'était autre chose. Il n'avait pas rompu avec elle pour cette raison - elle était sortie avec lui juste pour voir d'autres mannequins de son agence - cependant, le blond se demandait s'il pouvait vraiment atteindre l'orgasme avec quelqu'un. C'était bien arrivé avec une jeune fille quand il était au collège, mais là, il était avec un homme. Un homme qui savait s'y prendre apparemment mais un homme tout de même. Et cet état de fait ne cessait d'inquiéter le copieur.

Le morceau de chair chaud et humide alla se loger à un endroit qu'il n'aurait pas cru sensible, un faible sursaut le prenant alors qu'un soupir explicite passait la barrière de ses lèvres. Ryota avait un peu de mal à se dire que son nombril était une zone érogène, contrairement à ses tétons que le rouquin avait abandonné au bout de trois secondes ou la naissance de son cou. Le jeune homme pensait se connaître et il n'était pas au bout de ses surprises.

Le tigre lécha encore et encore le nombril du mannequin, celui-ci gémissant à chaque fois qu'il sentait sa langue passer sur sa peau. Il ne se tordait pas de plaisir mais sa voix portait dans la pièce des soupirs suaves et longs qui avaient le don d'exciter Kagami toujours plus. Il s'était d'ailleurs très vite rendu compte que le bas du corps de son amant était bien plus sensible que le haut, chose qui lui serait très utile pour la suite.

Ryota sentit à nouveau les mains de l'américain malaxer ses fesses, de façon plus franche et prononcée. Un hoquet de surprise quitta sa gorge, une boule de chaleur gonflant dans son bas-ventre quand le rouquin s'attela à défaire son pantalon avec ses dents. Le blond n'aurait jamais cru qu'il verrait un jour quelqu'un lui retirer sa ceinture, son pantalon et son boxer de cette manière. Il avait l'impression de se retrouver dans un film pornographique, l'idée le faisant rougir un peu plus. Et ce fut bien pire que le dunker fit descendre son sous-vêtement tout en le regardant.

Ses mains s'occupèrent de retirer totalement le vêtement et de le faire tomber du divan, ses perles rougeoyantes fixant la virilité à moitié dressée du copieur. Kise était toujours très embarrassé par la situation, bien qu'il ne soit plus vierge de ce sens-là depuis un bon moment déjà, et restait prostré dans les coussins. Quelque part, cela ne dérangeait pas trop Kagami. Le blond était diablement attirant dans cet état, ne sachant pas vraiment ce qu'il désirait, sa confiance s'étant fait la malle. Et ce n'était pas dit qu'elle revienne après ce qui allait se passer.

Les billes dorées du copieur suivirent bien malgré elles chaque mouvement du jeune homme non loin, une certaine appréhension se mêlant à une attente insoutenable lorsque Taiga approcha sa bouche de sa peau, au-dessus de son aine. Lentement, il se mit à l'embrasser, sa langue sortant retracer la ligne plus marquée entre ses muscles qui menait à son sexe gonflé. Il ne comptait tout de même pas faire ça ?

\- Tu veux que je le fasse ?

Kise avait beaucoup de mal à respirer, le rouquin ayant enlacé son membre entre ses doigts brûlants. Voulait-il le tuer ? Il allait vraiment faire ça ? La dernière fois que le blond avait reçu une gâterie remontait à loin et peu de ses partenaires s'étaient occupés de sa verge de cette manière. Bien sûr qu'il avait déjà ressenti du plaisir en touchant à cette partie de son corps et lors de pénétrations. Mais une fellation... ça n'avait rien à voir !

Sentant le joueur de Kaijo hésitant, Kagami décida tout simplement de prendre une décision pour lui et s'empara alors d'un préservatif posé sur la table basse. Le déballant, il l'enfila ensuite sur le membre de son amant qui bafouilla précipitamment. Il l'entendit dire que ce n'était pas la peine, qu'il n'était pas obligé de faire une telle chose et qu'il n'avait pas à se forcer. Mais le tigre ne se forçait pas, loin de là. Ce fut même avec un malin plaisir qu'il passa sa langue contre la hampe du blond qui cria de surprise à ce contact. Un sourire goguenard apparut sur le visage du rouquin qui répéta son geste, le copieur gémissant à nouveau violemment sous le plaisir que cette caresse lui procurait.

C'était tout de même dingue. Kise ne savait pas aussi sensible et expressif. Quand il se caressait, il ne ressentait pas autant de choses que lorsque Taiga le touchait. Peut-être était-ce à cause de son état avancé d'excitation mais jamais auparavant il avait ressenti une telle chose. Quand un autre cri lui échappa.

La main libre du dunker était retournée s'occuper de l'un de ses lobes de chair, les doigts pétrissant presque sa fesse. Une sorte de mini-décharge le parcourut, son souffle se coupant un instant avant qu'une myriade de nouveaux gémissements n'emplisse le salon du tigre. Parce qu'en plus, il avait le derrière sensible. C'était la meilleure ! Il fallait vraiment que se soit en couchant avec Kagami qu'il découvre une chose pareille.

La langue de l'as de Seirin glissa le long de sa peau, redessinant une veine, passant sur le gland pour mieux redescendre et reprendre son manège. Un peu plus bas, l'autre main du rouquin créait des arabesques sur l'intérieur de la cuisse du mannequin, la première malaxant sa fesse qu'elle écartait progressivement. L'accès à son intimité était libre, laissant le soin à l'index de Taiga d'aller taquiner cette zone. Un tremblement prit alors tout le corps de Ryota, le doigt ne faisant que de simples cercles autour de son anneau de chair lorsque le tigre le relâcha soudain pour se pencher sur la table basse.

\- Tu veux le faire dans quelle position ?

Il n'y avait pas à dire, Kagami avait le don pour poser des questions gênantes à n'importe quel instant. Le copieur rougit brusquement à cette demande, ses lèvres se scellant inconsciemment tandis que son amant déversait une quantité assez conséquente de lubrifiant sur ses doigts.

\- Ça m'est égal, réussit à marmonner Ryota.

\- T'es sûr ? Insista l'américain tout en dirigeant sa main vers son intimité.

\- Certain...

Un premier doigt viola l'entrée de son antre, un faible soupir d'inconfort se faisant entendre. Kise tenta de se détendre du mieux qu'il put, la sensation n'étant pas douloureuse en elle-même mais la manière dont l'observait le rouquin le mettait mal à l'aise.

\- Comment il te prenait, quand vous le faisiez ? Demanda soudain Taiga sans s'arrêter de le caresser.

\- Par... par derrière. Il était toujours... dans mon dos...

\- Et tu ressentais rien ? Il te prenait pour une poupée gonflable ou quoi, se moqua son vis-à-vis.

\- Qui sait...

Le mannequin ne savait pas trop pourquoi l'américain lui posait une question pareille et son interrogation resta sans réponse, Kagami pénétrant un autre doigt dans son intimité. Un nouveau soupir échappa au blond, sa tête s'enfonçant dans les coussins alors qu'il faisait de son mieux pour se détendre. La douleur commençait à se faire sentir, son anneau de chair étant un peu trop écartelé à son goût. Il savait cependant que cela ne serait que de courte durée mais ce qui inquiétait bien plus le jeune homme était de savoir s'il allait ressentir du plaisir ou non pendant l'acte. Une petite moue étira les lèvres de Ryota, son bras venant cacher son visage alors qu'il essayait de se concentrer sur les caresses du rouquin au-dessus de lui.

Le dit rouquin continuait d'ailleurs de le faire frémir et frissonner, des faibles plaintes quittant la gorge du copieur. Sa bouche était retournée embrasser le ventre du mannequin, sa main gauche jouant avec sa cuisse pendant que ses doigts s'enfonçaient toujours dans son intimité. Lentement et précautionneusement, Taiga s'appliqua à détendre et préparer son amant à sa venue, alternant entre va-et-vient et mouvements de ciseaux tout en cherchant avec attention cette tâche qui changerait la donne. Tâche sur laquelle il appuya enfin, un hoquet étonné sortant d'entre les lèvres de Kise.

\- Kagamicchi !

Le dos de l'as de Kaijo s'arqua soudain, un gémissement restant coincé dans sa gorge pendant que l'une de ses mains s'agrippa violemment aux cheveux du dunker. Les doigts se retirèrent légèrement, la main sous sa cuisse la remontant indécemment quand il sentit à nouveau cette énorme vague de plaisir, les phalanges de l'adolescent ayant écrasé ce point logé dans son intimité. C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait un truc pareil en se faisant pénétrer. Jamais son ancien partenaire ne l'avait mis dans cet état et là, Kagami le faisait presque crier juste avec deux doigts. Comment cela serait-il s'il le pénétrait vraiment dans ce cas-là ?

\- Tu n'as jamais ressenti ça à ce que je vois...

Kise ne réussit même pas à répondre, trop pris par le plaisir qui l'assaillait. Sa tête bougea toute seule pour confirmer les propos du tigre, celui-ci souriant en le voyant tandis qu'il insérait son annulaire dans l'antre du blond.

\- Il s'y prenait vraiment comme un manche ma parole...

Le rythme de l'américain fut plus soutenu, surprenant le copieur qui ne savait plus quoi faire. Son corps était emprisonné dans un tourbillon de sensations, le laissant pantelant et presque suppliant. C'était à la fois dingue et très plaisant, cette vague de chaleur le submergeant ayant totalement raison de lui. Kise avait même l'impression qu'il n'était plus très loin de l'orgasme, ses muscles se contractant toujours plus à chaque mouvement du tigre quand tout s'arrêta soudain.

Reprenant son souffle, le mannequin fixa son amant avec curiosité tout en se demandant pourquoi il avait cessé de le contenter. Lorsqu'il remarqua l'expression envieuse et séductrice du dunker qui se pencha alors vers lui pour l'embrasser. Tendres et douces, les lèvres de Kagami caressèrent sa bouche comme si elle était la chose la plus précieuse au monde pendant que ses mains s'amusaient à parcourir ses flans et son ventre. Plongé dans un agréable tourbillon de douceur, Ryota passa ses bras autour des épaules de l'américain, le forçant à rester là jusqu'à ce que le baiser ne soit rompu et les caresses stoppées.

\- On passe aux choses sérieuses ?

La voix basse et rauque du tigre lui arracha un gémissement, Kise se mordant la lèvre tout en acquiesçant de la tête. Ils allaient le faire. Ils allaient enfin le faire. Le rythme de son cœur accéléra soudain à cette pensée, ses billes dorées ne pouvant se détacher du garçon au-dessus de lui qui se décala afin de retirer son short et son boxer. Immobile, le mannequin admira le spectacle que lui offrait le rouquin, ses yeux descendant du visage tiré par l'impatience et l'envie pour observer le torse musclé, les abdominaux apparents avant d'arriver jusqu'à la virilité dressée du dunker. Elle était bien plus imposante que celle de son ancien petit-ami et de la sienne, un frisson d'anticipation parcourant l'échine du blond. Kagami allait le prendre avec ce machin ?

Sentant l'appréhension du garçon sous lui, l'américain retourna baiser cette bouche délicieuse pour le distraire pendant qu'il attrapait un nouveau préservatif. Le déballant, Taiga l'enfila sans regarder, étant habitué à le faire puis empoigna sa hampe qu'il pressa contre l'intimité du blond. Celui-ci sursauta à ce contact, sa tête s'enfonçant dans le divan alors que le rouquin le couvait d'un regard bienveillant.

\- Détends-toi et tout ira bien.

\- … Ok.

Souriant à nouveau, Kagami se concentra sur ce qu'il faisait et commença à pénétrer le jeune homme avec lenteur. Le copieur serra la mâchoire dans la manœuvre, ses doigts se crispant sur les épaules de son amant qui tenta de le détendre en caressant sa cuisse. Ryota avait bien pressenti qu'il allait sentir passer la verge du tigre mais il n'aurait pas cru qu'il se sentirait autant écartelé. Il se demanda même s'il n'allait pas le déchirer en deux. Mais quand la langue de son partenaire vint se loger dans son cou et que sa main bifurqua sur sa fesse, le blond oublia totalement cette idée.

Un profond soupir résonna dans le salon quand Taiga s'immobilisa, sa hampe étant entrée dans l'intimité du copieur jusqu'à la garde. Retenant un grognement, l'américain tenta de se concentrer sur les caresses qu'il prodiguait au mannequin et de ne pas tout simplement prendre son plaisir en pilonnant son amant. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas fait qu'il n'était pas très loin de craquer et faire ce qu'il voulait du corps sous lui. Et ce fut bien pire quand Kise lâcha une plainte beaucoup trop suave lorsqu'il se retira de son anneau de chair pour y retourner à un rythme traînant.

Il se sentait étrangement bien. Le blond n'arrivait pas à expliquer pourquoi mais sentir le dunker contre lui et en lui était tellement bon. Et pourtant, Kagami ne faisait pas grand chose. Il le touchait fugacement, bougeait à peine et le regardait avec tellement de passion dont le copieur ne savait plus quoi en faire. C'était tellement bon, tellement tout et cela ne faisait que commencer.

Les hanches du mannequin se mirent à se mouvoir plus rapidement, intriguant le rouquin qui se redressa pour mieux voir son amant. Kise avait grandi depuis leur première rencontre, pendant leur première année de lycée. Son visage était devenu plus fin et ses yeux plus perçants tandis que ses mèches de cheveux avaient poussé, caressant sa nuque pâle. Il avait pris en muscle aussi, en partie pour ses activités avec le club de basket et son boulot de mannequin et était devenu, du point de vue du tigre et de nombreuses jeunes femmes, bien plus beau qu'avant. Et alors que Taiga l'observait avec intérêt, ses billes carmines suivant les mouvements de ce corps tentateur et ses oreilles percevant les soupirs toujours plus enjôleurs, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'il avait beaucoup de chance.

La surprise se dessina sur le visage du blond quand il sentit ses cuisses être relevées et écartées, ses paupières papillonnant avant de découvrir que le jeune homme contre lui se redressait. Toujours enfoncé en lui, Kagami plaça ses mains sous ses genoux pour le maintenir et lui permettre d'avoir une meilleure vue sur le corps de son amant. Kise sentit l'embarras gonfler dans son estomac, les prunelles rubis du dunker fixant son membre érigé quand il lui assigna un coup de rein plus brusque que les précédents. L'adolescent étouffa avec peine un gémissement, le sexe du rouquin étant totalement entré en lui lorsque Taiga répéta son geste à intervalle régulier.

Son amant lâcha des petits hoquets de surprise, mêlé à un plaisir fugace tandis qu'il continuait ses lents va-et-vient. Avec peine, Kagami s'entreprit à retrouver ce point qui ferait crier le copieur, ses doigts restant sagement à leur place sous les genoux de Kise pendant qu'il donnait coup de rein sur coup de rein. Jusqu'à ce que le blond ne poussa un gémissement plus explicite, ses poings se serrant violemment sur les coussins. Et bien, ce n'était pas trop tôt.

Un cri passa la barrière des lèvres de Kise qui se cambra, l'américain ayant écrasé sa prostate sans ménagement. Dans un même mouvement, il se pencha un peu plus sur lui, ses mains glissant sur ses lobes de chair qu'elles écartèrent indécemment avant de les malaxer avec application. Le blond crut un moment qu'il allait perdre la tête, sa voix se brisant quand le dunker se lâcha complètement et le pénétrait avec brusquerie.

Kagami avait perdu le contrôle, le garçon sous lui gémissant et criant de concupiscence sans se retenir. Il devait avoir perdu le sens des réalités, ne ressentant que ces vagues de plaisir qui le terrassaient. Kise gémissait sourdement à chacun de ses mouvements, le rendant toujours plus dingue à chaque plainte et l'encourageant à poursuivre son traitement. Comment aurait-il pu lui refuser quoi que se soit de toute façon ? L'américain était totalement à sa merci, ne pouvant que répondre à ses suppliques.

Sa gorge laissa échapper un soupir bien plus sensuel, ses membres se crispant soudain sous toutes les sensations qui l'assaillaient. Ryota sentait qu'il n'était plus très loin de sa fin, ses doigts restant agrippées aux épaules du jeune homme qui mordillait son oreille et le pilonnait toujours. Le jeune homme tenta bien de le prévenir, mais ses lèvres ne parvenaient pas à dire quoi que se soit, ses soupirs et cris emplissant la pièce. Mais cela avait-il une réelle importance ? Kagami comptait bien le faire jouir de toute manière.

La main du rouquin s'enroula sur son membre douloureux, un juron se faisant entendre quand il entama un mouvement de pompe presque aussi rapide que ses coups de rein. Le corps tout entier du blond trembla, le dunker se redressant pour mieux le voir lorsqu'il se vida soudain. Exténué, Kise s'écroula sur le canapé, respirant bruyamment alors que son amant continuait ses va-et-vient brutaux. Le voir se démener ainsi excita le mannequin, les traits tordus par le plaisir du tigre le faisant frémir quand il se libéra enfin dans un long râle de contentement. Le copieur ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette vue, le torse du rouquin venant ensuite se coller contre le sien une fois son orgasme passé. Et ce fut avec joie que le blond le prit dans ses bras et le serra contre lui.

Aucun des deux garçons ne sut combien de temps s'écoula après la fin de leurs ébats, le calme reprenant sa place pendant que la chaleur qui les habitait diminuait légèrement. Mais ce fut quand l'estomac vide du tigre se manifesta qu'ils commencèrent à bouger à nouveau.

\- Tu veux manger quelque chose ? Demanda Taiga tout en se redressant.

\- Hum... toi ?

\- Sérieusement, marmonna l'américain en souriant.

Affichant une petite moue boudeuse, Kise détourna le regard en répliquant qu'il n'avait pas faim pendant que son amant se retirait de son intimité. Il le vit ensuite lui enlever son préservatif et le sien avant de s'éloigner vers la cuisine pour y chercher quelque chose à manger. L'observant, le blond se rassit plus confortablement sur le divan, comblé mais pas rassasié.

\- On pourrait pas le refaire ? Souffla le mannequin d'une petite voix.

\- Si tu veux mais laisses-moi manger d'abord.

Les oreilles du copieur se teintèrent de rouge à cette réponse, son visage se cachant dans un coussin tandis que son cœur battait la chamade et qu'un sourire bienheureux se dessinait bien malgré lui sur ses traits. Kagami était d'accord pour le refaire avec lui. Rien que l'idée l'excitait, sa hampe se gorgeant à nouveau de sang.

\- Calme-toi un peu.

\- Hein ?

Sans crier gare, Taiga était revenu jusqu'à lui et déposa sa bouche sur la sienne. Le mannequin ne put même pas répliquer, le dunker le rallongeant sur le canapé pendant que l'une de ses mains venait flatter sa virilité dressée. Tout compte fait, il semblait avoir décidé de le dévorer avant de contenter son estomac. Et ce n'était pas le blond qui allait s'en plaindre.


	4. 04 : Deuxième tour : Jeux de mains

**JE SUIS EN RETARD ! Pardon pardon ! Je me laisse trop prendre par tout un tas de trucs du coup je me gère très mal ._. excusez moi ! Mais le chapitre est là et j'espère de tout coeur qu'il vous plaira. Je vous remercie encore pour les reviews, vous êtes top !**

 **Aller on continue avec ce merveilleux concours ! Bonne lecture à tous !**

 **Réponses aux reviews en fin de chap**

* * *

 **Deuxième tour : Jeux de mains, Jeux de vilains**

Vacances ! C'était enfin les vacances et il n'y avait pas à dire, Kagami devait être le type le plus heureux de la terre. Il allait enfin pouvoir jouer au basket quand il le voulait, voir ses amis n'importe quand, rester éveillé jusqu'à pas d'heure. Certes, il y avait toujours les entraînements pour le prochain tournoi en hiver mais il avait échappé de justesse aux cours de rattrapage ! C'était dire que le rouquin était heureux. Même le fait que ces trois prochains week-ends soient déjà planifiés ne le dérangeait même plus. Enfin, pas complètement.

S'enfonçant dans son canapé tout en trifouillant son portable à la recherche d'une idée de plat pour le dîner, le jeune homme repensa à la soirée qui l'attendait et qui s'annonçait... spéciale. Midorima allait venir chez lui, comme il était convenu à cause du concours. Le shooteur lui avait envoyé un message en début de semaine sur le groupe de discussion, lui disant simplement qu'il viendrait à 19h30. Le tigre avait répondu un simple « ok » avant que les autres membres de la génération des Miracles ne commentent leur échange éclair, très vite coupés par Akashi. Il fallait dire que Kise avait été plus éloquent que le vert mais connaissant le bonhomme, cela n'avait pas réellement étonné Taiga.

La chose qui le dérangeait cependant était que Midorima comptait venir très tôt. On était samedi soir après tout et le rouquin s'était attendu à ce que le joueur de Shutoku se présente chez lui bien plus tard. Mais non. Apparemment, il comptait venir, coucher avec lui et repartir comme il était venu. Et bien que ce genre de scénarios ne soit pas vraiment inconnu du rouquin, il le mettait mal à l'aise. Cela était certainement dû au fait que Midorima et lui n'étaient pas très proches. Ils ne se détestaient pas non plus, leurs rapports étaient cordiaux mais distants. Les seules fois où ils s'étaient retrouvés ensemble pour parler, c'était pour le basket. Après, jamais Kagami n'avait eu à faire avec le shooter et il ne se voyait pas le draguer pendant la soirée.

Un faible grognement échappa au tigre qui posa sa manette avant d'éteindre sa console. Cette histoire ne lui plaisait pas trop. Midorima était bien le seul membre de la GM qu'il ne savait pas comment appréhender pendant ce concours. Pour les autres, Taiga se disait qu'il arriverait à gérer - bien qu'Aomine allait lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs et qu'Akashi semblait bien cacher son jeu. Sauf pour le vert. Les choses allaient certainement être bizarres.

La sonnette d'entrée retentit soudain, faisant sursauter l'américain qui posa son regard sur l'horloge. 19h20. En plus de ça, il était en avance. Kagami tiqua, un air revêche s'affichant sur son visage pendant qu'il allait vers la porte d'entrée accueillir son invité. Il commençait à avoir sérieusement faim en plus.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un Midorima impassible et neutre, ses billes émeraude fixant un instant son vis-à-vis avant qu'un « bonsoir » ne passe entre ses lèvres fines. Le dunker répondit par une onomatopée tout en se décalant, laissant ainsi le jeune homme pénétrer dans son appartement. Il referma ensuite la porte derrière lui, celle-ci claquant dans un bruit sourd avant qu'il ne se tourne vers le basketteur à lunettes.

Midorima était bien l'un des seuls joueurs que le rouquin connaissait qui n'avait pas pris un centimètre. Le shooteur faisait toujours la même taille qu'à son entrée au lycée, malgré ses nombreux entraînements et son régime alimentaire très strict. Il était d'ailleurs très frustré par cet état de fait, lui avait avoué un jour Takao et Kagami pouvait aisément le comprendre.

Parallèlement à cela, l'As de Shutoku avait pris en masse musculaire et paraissait moins fin que des années auparavant. Ses épaules étaient devenues plus droites et ses jambes plus athlétiques encore, rendant le jeune homme bien plus attirant - à moins que ce ne soit le côté homosexuel du tigre qui lui donne de telles idées. Taiga avait bien envie de lui enlever ce polo bleu clair et ce short beige qui le couvraient, dévoiler sa peau pâle et la toucher du bout des doigts. Il irait ensuite embrasser ses lèvres fines et pincées, son nez droit tout en jouant dans ses mèches bien plus courtes que lors de leur première rencontre. Mais un mouvement soudain du vert le sortit de sa torpeur, un sourcil se levant sur son visage quand Midorima se dirigea vers le couloir menant à sa chambre.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint, son invité s'enfonçant dans l'appartement tout en observant les portes avec intérêt. Presque par instinct, il poussa celle de la chambre du dunker, l'étonnant grandement avant de retirer ses lunettes et de les poser sur la table basse près du lit. Kagami ouvrit la bouche sous la surprise, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait lorsque sous ses yeux, Midorima se déshabilla complètement et s'allongea sur son matelas, simplement vêtu de son boxer.

\- Non mais c'est quoi ce délire ? Vociféra l'américain, estomaqué.

\- Prends-moi, qu'on en finisse, lui lança le vert avec flegme. J'aimerai rentrer chez moi.

Les paupières du rouquin papillonnèrent un instant d'ahurissement, le jeune homme sur son lit ne le fixant même pas tandis qu'il imitait parfaitement bien l'étoile de mer. Il se fichait de lui là ? Quelle idée de s'étaler sur le lit des gens et d'attendre qu'il leur fasse l'amour. Et puis quoi, il pensait réellement que Kagami allait lui obéir comme si de rien n'était ? Eh bien, le shooteur se mettait le doigt dans l'œil.

Presque une minute s'écoula pendant laquelle le vert ne bougea pas d'un pouce, attendant avec le plus grand calme que le tigre veuille bien lui sauter dessus. Enfin, calme, en apparence. Midorima n'avait jamais été aussi gêné de sa vie, allongé en sous-vêtement sur les couvertures d'un de ses rivaux. Si les autres membres de la Génération des Miracles apprenaient ce qu'il avait fait, ils se moqueraient certainement de lui. Cependant, au bout de plusieurs secondes supplémentaires, rien ne vint. Soucieux, Shintaro releva les yeux pour voir son hôte... qui avait disparu.

Abasourdi, le joueur de Shutoku se redressa vivement pour voir où avait bien pu aller le rouquin. Mais aucune trace de lui dans la chambre ou dans le bout de couloir qu'il arrivait à percevoir depuis sa place. Kagami était parti. Fulminant sous la honte et l'irritation, le basketteur à lunettes quitta la couche et se rhabilla à la vitesse grand V pour retourner dans le salon/cuisine où le tigre était retourné.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? Maugréa le vert, surprenant l'américain par sa présence.

\- Je me fais à bouffer, répondit le tigre de Seirin une fois la surprise passée. J'ai la dalle et j'ai pas encore dîné.

\- Tu es sérieux là ?

\- Très sérieux, répliqua Taiga en fronçant les sourcils. On rigole pas avec la nourriture.

Les lèvres du vert voulurent s'entrouvrir pour laisser une remarque acerbe s'élever dans la pièce, son irritation se transformant en frustration. Mais il n'en fit cependant rien. Après tout, le plan qu'il avait élaboré avant de venir était foireux, il l'avait toujours su. Et insister ne lui permettrait pas d'arriver à cette conclusion qui quelque part ne lui faisait pas vraiment envie. Seulement, maintenant que le dunker lui avait mis un vent magistral et l'ignorait royalement, il faisait quoi ? Parce qu'il n'allait décemment pas attendre que Kagami aie fini de manger et se décide à coucher avec lui, si ?

Le jeune homme en question était en pleine préparation de macaronis au fromage et faisait mine de ne pas s'occuper de son invité qui le fixait avec perplexité. Cependant, Taiga ne cessait de se demander ce qu'il pourrait bien faire avec le shooteur. Plus tôt dans la semaine, Kuroko lui avait rapidement parlé de l'entrevue qu'avait eu les membres de la GM pour parler du concours, mais surtout de la réaction de chacun lorsqu'Aomine leur avait exposé son idée farfelue. Cela ne l'avait pas réellement étonné que Midorima soit contre ce petit jeu absurde mais il n'aurait pas cru possible qu'il se laisse faire par Akashi et accepte sans broncher de participer. L'américain voulait bien croire que l'ancien empereur avait toujours de l'influence sur ses anciens camarades mais de-là à les pousser à faire quelque chose qu'ils n'avaient pas envie de réaliser. C'était une autre histoire.

Il y avait un autre point que le rouquin n'arrivait pas à se sortir de la tête et que son cerveau lui répétait en boucle : Shintaro était vierge. C'était Takao qui lui avait raconté cela, le brun étant devenu assez proche du dunker pendant leur deuxième année de lycée - et non, ils n'avaient pas couché ensemble. Durant toute sa scolarité, le vert n'avait fait que se concentrer sur ses cours et le basket et ne s'était jamais vraiment intéressé aux filles, ni aux garçons de son entourage. Après plusieurs observations et enquêtes, le faucon s'était rendu compte que son coéquipier était plus porté mecs mais jamais il n'en avait fréquenté. À l'heure actuelle, Kagami ne pouvait pas certifier que les dires de son ami était vrai mais il était sûr d'une chose : Takao n'était ni du genre à mentir ou à se tromper.

\- T'as faim ?

Les billes émeraude de l'adolescent en face de lui se dévoilèrent soudain, plongeant dans ses rubis légèrement soucieux tandis qu'il coupait le feu sous sa casserole. Midorima le regarda d'un air incrédule, ne comprenant pas trop ce qu'il lui racontait quand le tigre lui tendit une assiette et une cuillère à soupe.

\- Tu n'aurais pas plutôt des baguettes ? S'étonna alors le jeune homme en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Disons que pour bouffer ces pâtes au fromage, ça risque d'être galère, lui répondit Taiga en désignant le plat.

\- Des couverts alors.

S'exécutant presque aussitôt, le joueur de Seirin sortit des couverts d'un tiroir et les donna à son vis-à-vis qui le remercia d'un mouvement de tête. N'en demandant pas plus, le jeune homme se servit à son tour, dans un grand bol et alla s'installer sur son canapé avant d'allumer le poste de télévision. Un animé policier se jouait sur la chaîne principale, animé que suivait parfois le rouquin qui resta alors devant pour dévorer son dîner. Ce ne fut que dix minutes après l'allumage du poste que Midorima le rejoignit sur le divan, posant son assiette sur la table et commença lui aussi à manger.

Leur repas se passa dans le calme le plus gênant et long qu'il leur avait été donné de vivre. Kagami ne savait pas du tout quoi dire, ses yeux restant fixés sur sa télé pendant que le vert mastiquait silencieusement ses pâtes tout en se demandant pourquoi il était ici. Venir n'avait pas été l'idée du siècle mais ne pas participer au concours prouverait d'une certaine manière une forme de lâcheté de sa part. Chose que le shooteur n'avait pas envie de faire. Seulement, coucher avec l'américain n'était pas non plus dans ses projets.

\- Tu comptes faire quoi maintenant ?

Sa tête se releva d'un coup, ses pupilles découvrant le regard curieux et perplexe du rouquin qui semblait-il, avait terminé son énorme bol de macaronis.

\- Faire quoi ? Demanda Shintaro, incrédule.

\- Pour le concours.

\- Ah...

Ah oui, le concours. C'était une bonne question. Une très bonne question. Mais pour le coup, Midorima n'avait pas de réponse. Sérieux, pourquoi il s'était lancé dans cette histoire saugrenue ?

\- Va savoir, souffla-t-il alors en s'enfonçant dans les coussins.

Un sourcil se haussa sur le visage de l'autre adolescent, les paroles du joueur de Shutoku restant incompréhensible. Il comptait sérieusement rester là à rien faire ? Parce que Kagami n'avait pas vraiment envie qu'il continue de tirer une tronche de trois kilomètres dans son canapé.

\- Sérieux, pourquoi t'as accepté de participer si t'en avais pas envie, maugréa alors le tigre en faisant la grimace.

\- Je n'avais, certes, pas envie de participer, avoua le shooteur, maussade. Mais si je m'étais défilé...

Les lèvres se scellèrent, un soupir restant bloqué dans sa gorge tandis qu'il croisait les bras sur son torse, irrité. Il aurait mieux fait de refuser sèchement et s'en aller. Passer pour un rabat-joie ou le mec coincé n'aurait pas dû l'affecter autant. Pourtant, il semblait que la totalité de la Génération des Miracles avait déjà passé le cap. Tout le monde... sauf lui. C'était certainement pour cela qu'il avait accepté et n'avait pas protesté quand Akashi lui avait fait signe de se taire.

\- C'est la faute d'Akashi ?

Midorima papillonna des yeux à l'entente du nom de son ancien capitaine, la surprise se lisant sur son visage. Pourquoi le rouquin lui demandait une chose pareille ? Avait-il deviné quelque chose ? A moins que...

\- C'est Kuroko qui t'as dit ça ? Répliqua le jeune homme avec lassitude.

\- Entre autre, répondit Taiga.

\- Et bien détrompes-toi, ça n'a rien à voir avec Akashi.

\- Alors pourquoi t'as accepté ?

Un soupir passa la barrière de ses lèvres, Midorima s'enfonçant davantage dans le divan. Près de lui, le rouquin l'observait avec une expression dubitative, attendant avec une certaine impatience que le lycéen lui réponde.

\- Je pense que je me suis laissé entraîner.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Eh bien, commença mollement le vert, les autres Miracles semblent avoir passé le cap et ils me donnaient l'impression d'être mis sur la touche.

\- Alors tu as fait comme tout le monde, conclut l'américain.

\- On va dire ça.

Et c'était tout à fait le cas, Midorima avait juste suivi le mouvement, restant en retrait tout en s'interrogeant sur le déroulement de ce concours et de ce que cela lui apporterait ou non. Mais à part une assez conséquente dose d'angoisse et d'embarras, il n'était pas sûr d'en retirer quoi que se soit.

De son côté, Kagami scrutait toujours son invité, mais sans la moindre perplexité ou frustration. L'adolescent n'était tout simplement pas prêt à le faire mais s'était laissé porter par le courant. Il n'y avait pas de quoi lui en vouloir, cela aurait pu arriver à n'importe qui. Surtout si Akashi était dans les parages.

\- Du coup, tu veux faire quoi ?

Shintaro releva une nouvelle fois la tête, le tigre l'ayant à nouveau surpris avec sa question sortie de nulle part. Il n'avait pas le souvenir que le garçon soit ainsi mais c'était plutôt agaçant.

\- Comment ça ? S'enquit le joueur de Shutoku, hésitant.

\- Eh bien, on ne va pas coucher ensemble, déclara simplement Kagami. Mais si tu veux rester, ça m'dérange pas.

Une seconde s'écoula sans que le vert ne comprenne réellement les paroles de son hôte quand ses prunelles s'agrandirent d'une surprise sans nom, son corps se redressant d'un coup.

\- Tu es sérieux là ? S'étonna Shintaro.

\- Quoi ? Tu veux le faire ?

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit.

Pour le coup, le shooteur était légèrement déboussolé. Qu'était-il passé par la tête de l'As de Seirin pour lui dire un truc pareil ? Ok, c'était sympa de sa part de le laisser tranquille. Pourtant, une chose dérangeait l'adolescent. Une chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à expliquer.

\- Tu vas vraiment me laisser tranquille ? Reprit Midorima, incrédule.

\- Si je te le dis, marmonna le rouquin. Je couche pas avec des personnes qui n'en ont pas vraiment envie.

\- Et pour le concours, tu comptes dire quoi aux autres ?

\- Qu'on l'a fait, déclara Taiga en haussant les épaules.

\- Et tu penses réellement qu'ils vont croire ça ?

\- Eh bien ils n'auront qu'à se faire voir. Je t'ai quasiment vu à poil, je pense que ça suffit amplement.

Le basketteur à lunettes faillit rire à cette remarque sèchement prononcée, la vision du rouquin en train de maugréer devant son ancien capitaine se formant assez aisément dans son esprit. Peut-être qu'il pourrait réussir à persuader les autres Miracles et peut-être qu'Akashi ne les réprimanderait pas trop, ni ne les feraient chier avec cette histoire. Tout du moins, le vert l'espérait. Parce qu'il n'avait pas envie de se prendre le chou avec l'ancien empereur.

Se détendant, Midorima poussa sans le vouloir un soupir de soulagement, les billes rubis du jeune homme près le lui se calant alors sur lui.

\- Alors ? Demanda le rouquin.

\- Tu veux faire quoi ? Lui répondit le shooteur.

\- T'as vu Kingsman ?

\- Il n'est pas nul ce film ?

L'américain marqua un temps d'arrêt en entendant son invité, un « Quoi ?! » sonore quittant sa bouche avant qu'il ne se lance dans une longue explication sur pourquoi ce film était génial tout en cherchant son DVD. Kagami ne cessa de faire l'éloge du scénario pendant qu'il lançait le lecteur, retournant ensuite dans le coin cuisine chercher des pop-corn tandis que Midorima ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille. Il n'était pas certain d'aimer ce film et vu ce qu'en disait le rouquin, c'était mal parti.

Pourtant, malgré ses craintes, le shooteur resta plongé dans le film tout du long, sans pouvoir décrocher ses iris de l'écran. Une partie de lui n'arrivait pas à saisir comment il faisait pour être autant captivé par ce blockbuster d'action médiocre. C'était pourtant moyen, bien que les scènes d'action soient bien filmées et bien réalisées. Mais le petit minet qui jouait le rôle principal n'avait rien pour lui et le méchant était tout bonnement crétin. Il n'y avait que Colin Firth qui retenait son attention. Ça devait être les lunettes et le costume, ça donnait à l'acteur un petit truc qui rendait Shintaro tout chose. Ou peut-être que c'était d'avoir un tigre à moitié endormi sur l'épaule qui le déboussolait.

Presque quarante minutes après le début du film, Kagami avait commencé à montrer des signes de fatigue assez flagrants. Bâillements sonores, frottements de paupières, tête qui tombe toute seule. Puis, vingt minutes plus tard, le rouquin s'était presque écroulé sur lui, le faisant sursauter pendant son visionnage. Midorima avait bien tenté de le pousser plus loin mais l'adolescent s'était montré collant et avait décidé de poser sa tête sur son épaule. Depuis lors, Taiga somnolait contre lui, riant parfois à une réplique ou lors d'une scène sans pour autant sortir complètement de son demi-sommeil. Cela ne dérangeait que légèrement son invité qui se concentrait du mieux qu'il le pouvait sur le film. Après tout, le rouquin ne ronflait pas, c'était déjà ça.

Cependant, quand l'écran de fin apparut et que les noms des acteurs se mirent à défiler, le joueur de Shutoku se demanda bien se qu'il pourrait faire à présent. Son hôte paraissait totalement lessivé, ses paupières closes bougeant à peine tandis qu'il respirait longuement et calmement. Une moue se dessina sur les lèvres du vert, ses yeux cherchant l'horloge qu'il avait vue en arrivant avant de découvrir l'heure, sa grimace s'accentuant. 23H33. Il n'était pas dit qu'il réussisse à avoir le dernier train pour rentrer chez lui. Un véritable soupir lui échappa enfin. Il était bien parti pour dormir chez le rouquin.

\- Kagami ?

L'adolescent remua à peine sur son épaule, ses sourcils se plissant sous l'expression tranquille du rouquin. Il n'allait pas continuer sa sieste sur lui tout de même ?

\- Kagami, ronchonna plus fort le shooteur. Le film est terminé, si tu es fatigué, vas dormir dans ton lit.

Une plainte s'éleva dans la pièce, le dunker se redressant alors avec lenteur tout en baillant bruyamment. Pour le coup, Midorima eut réellement l'impression d'avoir un fauve en face de lui et ne se sentit pas rassuré. Certes, Taiga lui avait dit qu'il ne lui ferait rien s'il ne le désirait pas, seulement, quand il voyait le jeune homme assis à ses côtés, Shintaro avait de sérieux doutes sur ses envies, car le rouquin était bien trop attirant pour qu'il ne ressente rien à son égard.

Se passant la main sur le visage, Kagami retint un nouveau bâillement tandis qu'il se levait du divan. L'envie d'aller s'étaler sur sa couette pour s'endormir le lancinait depuis un moment, son cerveau n'ayant pas réussi à suivre le film en entier. Plonger dans ses oreillers et tomber dans les bras de Morphée semblait être une bonne idée, bien qu'abandonner le vert dans son salon ne lui plaisait pas trop. Sauf que l'As de Seirin avait juste envie de lâcher prise et de ne plus penser à rien.

\- Je vais te chercher une couverture, marmonna l'adolescent. Ça te dérange pas de dormir ici ?

\- Hum...

Le tigre prit à peine en compte la réponse soufflée de son vis-à-vis, l'une de ses paumes frottant énergiquement ses paupières pour lui permettre de rester encore éveillé quelques minutes. C'était rare qu'il soit aussi épuisé à cette heure de la nuit, surtout après avoir passé sa journée à ne rien faire de très constructif – à part s'entraîner. Cela devait certainement être dû à la chaleur ambiante de l'été qui s'installait. Et à l'énorme bol de pâtes qu'il avait englouti quelques heures plus tôt, plus le pop-corn.

La pièce n'était éclairée que par la lumière de la hotte dans la cuisine, le reste de la pièce restant dans une semi-pénombre seulement perturbée par la lumière des lampadaires au dehors. La chaleur de cette chaude nuit ne voulait, semblait-il, pas se dissiper et ce devait certainement être à cause d'elle que le jeune homme se sentait aussi chamboulé. Il ne pouvait pas être dans son état normal pour trouver Kagami très séduisant. Bien sûr, le shooteur savait reconnaître un beau gosse d'un laideron ou d'un type banal sauf que le rouquin avait toujours été dans cette dernière catégorie. Et non dans la première. Pourquoi, alors qu'il le fixait avec insistance sans pouvoir rien y faire, se sentait-il autant attiré par le joueur de Seirin ? A cause du concours ? Du fait qu'ils n'étaient que tous les deux dans son salon et qu'ils pouvaient faire n'importe quoi, même coucher ensemble ? Shintaro n'en savait rien, il n'arrivait même pas à faire le tri dans ses pensées. La seule chose qu'il désirait en cet instant était sentir l'adolescent contre lui.

Les iris carmin s'agrandirent de stupeur quand la prise sur son poignet le tira soudain, le faisant tomber sur le canapé et accessoirement, sur son invité. Taiga émit un gémissement de surprise, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait quand il se retrouva nez à nez avec le vert. Le regard qu'il lui lança était bien différent de celui qu'il portait depuis son arrivée, perturbant le tigre qui sortait peu à peu de sa léthargie. Il se passait quoi au juste ?

\- Midorima...

\- Je crois que j'ai changé d'avis...

Le front du dunker se plissa à ces mots, ses billes rubis observant le garçon en face de lui qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Par contre, malgré la faible lumière, l'américain avait bien remarqué que sa peau s'était soudain mise à rougir. Il était sérieux ?

D'abord plongé dans ses yeux, les prunelles émeraude du basketteur à lunettes descendirent vers ses lèvres avant de remonter avec lenteur. Son souffle était devenu profond et quasi inexistant, comme si le jeune homme tentait difficilement de contrôler sa respiration et ses rougeurs ne cessaient de se faire plus violentes. Le changement de comportement brutal de l'adolescent confirmait davantage les pensées confuses de Kagami qui, toujours penché devant lui, ne savait que dire. Midorima avait changé d'avis et paraissait réellement ressentir du désir à sa vue. Mais cela voulait-il dire qu'il était réellement prêt à le faire ? Le rouquin n'en était pas certain.

\- T'es sûr de toi ? L'interrogea le tigre dans un murmure.

\- Si je te le dis, répondit sèchement le shooteur.

\- Je te parle de le faire, reprit le rouquin. Je sais que t'es encore vierge et je suis pas certain que ce soit une bonne idée qu'on le fasse.

L'As de Shutoku avait rougi un peu plus en entendant son hôte, ses pupilles s'étant détournées sous la gêne et l'embarras. Où est-ce que le dunker avait bien pu apprendre une telle chose ? C'était sûrement Takao qui avait craché le morceau, bien qu'il ne lui ait jamais avoué être encore puceau. Midorima se demanda un moment si le brun avait également remarqué l'attirance qu'il portait pour lui avant de replonger dans les yeux rubis du lycéen en face de lui.

Kagami semblait véritablement inquiet, comme si la prspective de coucher avec lui le rebutait. Tout du moins, ce fut ce que pensa le vert avant de découvrir le désir qui brûlait dans son regard. Le rouquin le convoitait, il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus. Alors pourquoi se retenir de cette façon ? Par respect pour lui ? Shintaro n'en avait aucune idée mais le comportement du dunker était assez déconcertant.

Néanmoins, le vert avait vraiment envie du jeune homme et le désir qui gonflait dans son bas-ventre devenait assez dérangeant à mesure que les secondes s'écoulaient.

\- Écoute, commença-t-il avec agacement, que je sois... vierge ou non n'est pas important...

\- C'est ce que tu dis, le coupa le rouquin. Pour l'avoir déjà fait, la première fois n'a rien de génial.

\- Il va bien falloir que je le fasse un jour.

\- Ouais mais pas sur un coup de tête.

Les lèvres du shooteur s'étirèrent en une grimace contrite, les paroles de l'As de Seirin ne lui plaisant guère. Ne pouvait-il tout bonnement pas lui sauter dessus sans faire d'histoire ? Ce n'était pas si compliqué que ça.

Cependant, pour Taiga, c'était compliqué justement. Le jeune homme devant lui était séduisant, attirant, même bandant et dieu seul savait qu'il se retenait pour ne pas le prendre et le toucher partout. Sauf que Midorima était encore puceau. Et quand le rouquin repensait à sa première fois, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de frissonner. Son partenaire n'avait pas du tout fait les choses correctement et lui avait plus fait mal qu'autre chose. Certes, le rouquin n'avait rien à voir avec le type qui l'avait pris la première fois et savait depuis longtemps comment préparer et prendre un homme de façon à lui apporter du plaisir. Mais un novice... qui disait qu'il n'allait pas se foirer ?

Le voyant toujours réfléchir, Shintaro se ratatina sur lui-même sous l'irritation et la frustration. Il commençait sérieusement à être dans un état pas possible là. Et pour faire prendre conscience de son vis-à-vis de son excitation, le vert attrapa la main de l'adolescent et la posa brusquement sur le renflement significatif de son pantalon. Le contact de la main de Kagami contre son érection naissante fit trembler le garçon, un soupir quittant sa gorge pendant que ses prunelles s'ancraient dans les iris éberluées du dunker.

\- Je ne peux pas rester dans cet état, siffla Midorima.

\- C'est pas une bonne...

Sa phrase mourut dans sa bouche, celle de son invité se posant d'autorité sur la sienne. Maladroitement, la langue du joueur de Shutoku caressa ses lèvres, le surprenant davantage avant de s'immiscer dans son antre chaud. Explorant les lieux, elle passa sur ses dents et ses gencives jusqu'à trouver sa jumelle qu'elle s'entreprit à malmener. Kagami avait un peu l'impression d'embrasser un mixeur, la comparaison le faisant brièvement sourire lorsque les mains du lycéen se placèrent sur sa nuque et son crâne. Shintaro l'enjoignait à approfondir le baiser, peu sûr de ce qu'il faisait et ce fut avec une douceur sans borne que le tigre reprit les rênes de leur échange.

Une vague de chaleur emplit tout son être quand l'américain l'embrassa plus franchement, un gémissement de contentement lui échappant tandis qu'il s'enfonçait dans le canapé, entraînant le rouquin avec lui. Midorima était sur un petit nuage, ne saisissant pas trop comment un simple baiser pouvait le mettre dans un tel état mais il profitait avec délice de ce moment. C'était son premier baiser, personne n'ayant posé sa bouche sur la sienne avant le dunker. C'était à la fois doux et chaud, les lèvres du rouquin ayant le goût des pop-corn qu'ils avaient picoré pendant le film. Oui, Shintaro était aux anges et les rougeurs colorant ses pommettes le montraient assez bien.

Kagami fixa le visage de l'adolescent, celui-ci respirant prestement et profondément alors qu'il venait de rompre leur échange. Ils étaient allongés dans le canapé, l'un contre l'autre et étaient bien partis pour s'unir dans les coussins. Une telle tournure ne dérangeait plus trop le tigre, même si le fait que le vert soit toujours puceau restait ancré dans un coin de son esprit.

\- Si tu veux t'arrêter...

\- Je ne veux pas m'arrêter, répliqua impétueusement Midorima.

\- Eh bien si ça devait arriver, tu n'auras qu'à le dire et je m'arrêterai.

\- … hum.

Taiga laissa un sourire amusé se dessiner sur ses lèvres sous l'expression revêche du shooteur qui paraissait déterminé à le faire. Et bien soit, s'il désirait tant s'envoyer en l'air avec lui, il n'allait pas le contredire davantage.

Son corps se redressa alors pour se retrouver debout devant le divan, le vert l'observant avec curiosité lorsque la main de l'américain se saisit de la sienne pour le mener à sa suite. Shintaro se leva à son tour, marchant dans les pas du jeune homme en face de lui qui se dirigeait vers sa chambre une fois la lumière de la cuisine éteinte. Dans la pénombre, ils marchèrent jusqu'à la pièce, le rouquin poussant la porte pour leur permettre d'entrer avant de guider le shooteur jusqu'à son lit.

La couverture fut poussée et les vêtements retirées en silence, dans le noir de la chambre. Avec nervosité, Midorima s'allongea sur le matelas sans regarder son futur partenaire, ne sachant plus vraiment quoi faire quand le jeune homme le rejoint alors. À quatre pattes au-dessus de lui, l'adolescent le couva d'un regard se voulant rassurant, ses prunelles sombres parcourant son corps seulement couvert de son boxer avec lenteur et intérêt. Lorsqu'elles replongèrent dans son regard émeraude et hésitant. Shintaro se tétanisa presque à sa vue, son visage se détournant quand une main se posa sur sa joue, l'obligeant à rester en place. L'autre lui retira doucement ses lunettes, qui lui servaient accessoirement d'objet du jour, et alla les poser sur la table de chevet non loin.

Une paire de lèvres se colla ensuite sur la sienne, le faisant sursauter tandis que la main sur sa joue n'avait pas bougé. Délicatement, elles caressèrent sa bouche rougie par leur précédent baiser, la nervosité habitant le shooteur l'handicapant toujours mais plus au point de le figer sur place. Il put alors entrouvrir la bouche et permettre à Kagami de glisser sa langue à l'intérieur pour retrouver sa jumelle. Le baiser qu'il lui offrit fut aussi doux et chaud que le premier, détendant le lycéen qui enserra les épaules du rouquin de ses bras.

Le pouce sur sa joue se mit à caresser tendrement sa peau, juste sous son œil avant de descendre plus bas. Les doigts brûlants du dunker parcoururent son cou et sa nuque, lui arrachant quelques frissons pour ensuite s'aventurer toujours plus bas. De leurs côtés, les lèvres de Taiga abandonnèrent la bouche délicieuse du vert, le laissant respirer pour aller baiser la naissance de sa nuque. Un soupir appréciatif vibra dans la gorge de son partenaire, ses mains se crispant légèrement sur sa peau bronzée.

Kagami fit glisser ses lèvres sur le torse du jeune homme, de nombreux sursauts traversant son corps à mesure qu'il accentuait et multipliait ses attouchements. Celui-ci lâcha d'ailleurs une profonde plainte quand le morceau de chair rose et humide du tigre alla taquiner l'un de ses boutons de chair, ses billes vertes se braquant sur la chevelure rougeoyante de l'adolescent au-dessus de lui. Shintaro se sentit soudain fébrile, une vague de chaleur le traversant tandis que le fauve s'amusait avec ses mamelons, ses doigts ayant délaissés son cou pour s'occuper de son autre téton. Sa main libre, quand à elle, malaxait la peau de ses hanches avec lenteur, lui procurant de petits picotements très plaisants. L'As de Shutoku n'était plus du tout sur un petit nuage, mais plutôt dans un cocon de plaisir.

Les griffes du tigre s'aventurent plus au sud, frôlant une fesse sans pour autant s'y attarder. Elles effleurèrent sa cuisse, le faisant gémir avant de remonter sur son lobe de chair et recommencer son mouvement. Soupirant sourdement, Midorima s'enfonça dans le matelas, ses phalanges se serrant sur les avant-bras du rouquin qu'elles s'étaient mises à caresser. Taiga soufflait parfois plus fort contre sa peau, lui montrant bien qu'il appréciait le traitement et l'encourageant à continuer. Quand soudain, une plainte plus sonore s'éleva dans la pièce, les prunelles émeraude s'agrandissant de surprise.

Kagami remonta ses lèvres dans son cou comme si de rien était, embrassant la peau avec envie avant de retourner prendre sa bouche avec passion. Quant à sa main, logée à présent sur la virilité de son futur amant qu'il avait libéré de sa prison de tissu, elle entama un long va-et-vient. Le vert réagit presque immédiatement, ses muscles se contractant sous l'attouchement sensuel pendant que ses lèvres ne retenaient plus les soupirs plus explicites qui peuplaient sa gorge. Ce qu'il ressentait était presque indescriptible, la chaleur et le bien-être l'habitant se mêlant à de la frustration et de l'impatience. C'était agréable, bon et plaisant et pourtant, il en voulait plus. Bien plus.

Un mouvement saccadé et incertain anima les hanches du shooteur, étonnant à peine Taiga qui n'accéléra pas le rythme malgré tout. Il désirait prendre son temps avec le jeune homme, ne pas le brusquer et faire les choses bien pour qu'il ne garde aucun souvenir désagréable de sa première fois. Pour l'instant, le rouquin s'y prenait plutôt bien mais l'inquiétude ne cessait de grossir dans son estomac.

Le boxer du lycéen disparut, retiré et abandonné au pied du lit pour permettre aux doigts du dunker d'accélérer le rythme de ses mouvements. Un grognement répondit à sa caresse, le torse de Midorima se soulevant à intervalles irréguliers tandis qu'il respirait difficilement. Il n'avait pas cessé de se mouvoir, ses hanches réclamant bien plus d'attention que l'américain ne semblait désireux de lui donner. Il allait bien trop lentement à son goût, le frustrant un peu plus à chaque seconde qui s'écoulait. Voulait-il le rendre complètement fou ?

La tête logée dans son nombril, Kagami baisa sa peau avec volupté mais surtout lenteur. Le vert commençait à s'impatienter, les caresses que lui prodiguait son partenaire n'étant pas suffisantes. Alors, sans crier gare, le jeune homme empoigna la chevelure de feu de son amant pour le forcer à revenir vers lui et l'embrasser. Leur échange fut chaotique et violent, au même titre que les sentiments du shooteur qui libéra ensuite la bouche de son vis-à-vis. Il sentit que le rouquin voulut dire quelque chose, intrigué par son acte cependant, Shintaro l'ignora royalement tout en prenant l'une de ses mains pour la porter à ses lèvres.

Le joueur de Seirin crut halluciner en voyant ce que faisait le jeune homme sous lui. Ne s'étant pas posé de questions, Midorima avait englouti deux de ses doigts qu'il suçait abondamment. C'était dire que Kagami était sous le choc. Le vert était implicitement en train de lui dire de le préparer et l'avidité avec laquelle il le regardait prouvait son état avancé d'excitation et d'empressement. L'adolescent était plus que désireux de le recevoir en lui et cet état de fait fit tomber les dernières réticences du tigre.

Les doigts disparurent, remplacés par la langue du dunker qui l'embrassa langoureusement. Un gémissement plaintif se répercuta sur ses lèvres, Shintaro n'ayant apparemment pas apprécié qu'il le coupe dans sa séance de lubrification mais le rouquin n'en eut que faire. Avec difficulté, il récupéra la bouteille de lubrifiant qui était dans sa table de chevet, l'ouvrit après avoir rompu le baiser et s'en appliqua une bonne dose sur les doigts que le vert avait léché.

Midorima fixa son amant se battre avec le tube bleu, le liquide épais coulant sur sa main qu'il dirigea ensuite vers son fessier. L'autre vint écarter ses lobes de chair, son genou se plaçant de lui-même sur l'épaule du lycéen qui commença à titiller son entrée. Un juron resta coincé dans la gorge du jeune homme, le regard rubis le scrutant avec appréhension lorsqu'un premier doigt s'immisça dans son intimité.

La sensation était plus... étrange. Pas désagréable ou douloureuse, juste étrange. Shintaro ne chercha pas de comparaison à l'intrusion de ces phalanges dans son rectum, préférant de loin se concentrer sur les caresses que lui prodiguaient la main libre de Kagami sur son membre dressé. Quand un autre doigt entra en lui.

Une grimace apparut sur le visage du shooteur, embêtant le tigre qui vint l'embrasser avec douceur. Son partenaire paraissait ressentir une gêne, la pénétration de ses doigts ne devant pas être très plaisante. L'américain ne pouvait s'empêcher de se souvenir de sa première fois et de l'atroce douleur qui l'avait lanciné des jours durant, sans qu'il puisse rien y faire. Mais il se souvenait également de la première fois qu'il avait ressenti du plaisir à se faire pénétrer et tenta tant bien que mal de se focaliser sur cette idée plutôt que la première.

Soupirant profondément, Midorima faisait du mieux qu'il pouvait pour se détendre. Le malaise qui tiraillait ses entrailles s'estompait peu à peu, son amant approfondissant ses lents va-et-vient pour mieux élargir son intimité. Il avait réussi à introduire un troisième doigt, accentuant au début la douleur qui fut très vite reléguée au second plan. Et pour cause, Taiga avait niché sa langue dans son cou, en retraçant les lignes pendant que sa main libre pompait allègrement sa hampe douloureuse. Le shooteur n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il pourrait atteindre l'orgasme de cette manière mais il se perdait de plus en plus dans les limbes du plaisir.

Une vague de chaleur le traversa soudain, une plainte résonnant dans la pièce alors que le dunker appuyait fortement sur un point en lui. Intrigué, le jeune homme se redressa légèrement, poussant son amant pour l'interroger sur ce qui venait de se produire. Seulement, Taiga l'obligea à se rallonger, sa bouche se plaquant sur la sienne tandis qu'il enfouissait ses phalanges bien plus fort dans l'intimité de son amant. Un gémissement guttural échappa à celui-ci, arrachant un sourire au rouquin qui réitéra son geste avec davantage de conviction.

Un petit cri se répercuta contre les lèvres de l'américain, celui-ci souriant en sentant le jeune homme sous lui se tendre sous ses caresses. Il avait été idiot de s'inquiéter autant pour le vert et croire qu'il ne réussirait pas à lui procurer du plaisir. Midorima était en train de se tordre sur le matelas, haletant faiblement et gémissant à chacun de ses mouvements. Il ne fallait être aveugle pour ne pas comprendre que le jeune homme n'était plus très loin de sa fin, cette perspective ravissant le dunker qui s'appliqua un peu plus à la tâche, désireux de découvrir le visage tordu par le plaisir de son amant quand l'orgasme le faucherait.

Cependant, son dit amant n'était pas pour jouir de cette façon. Certes, ce tourbillon de sensations délicieuses dans lequel il était plongé lui faisait tourner la tête et dieu savait qu'il ne voulait pas en sortir. Sauf que Shintaro en voulait plus et cela ne serait possible que si le rouquin consentait à passer à l'étape suivante.

L'As de Shutoku poussa une plainte contrariée, étonnant son partenaire qui haussa un sourcil en l'entendant lorsqu'il se fit violemment bousculer, ses fesses atterrissant sur le matelas. Kagami battit des paupières sous la surprise, ne saisissant pas pourquoi le vert l'avait repoussé de la sorte quand son cœur manqua soudain un battement en voyant ce que son amant était en train de faire.

\- Dépêche-toi.

Cela devait apparemment faire un moment que le rouquin fixait son amant avec un air abasourdi. Et pour cause, Midorima venait de se mettre à quatre pattes devant lui, son postérieur remonté juste sous son nez. Depuis quand le basketteur à lunettes faisait-il ce genre de choses ? C'était tout simplement indécent ! Et diablement sexy.

Ce fut avec lenteur que Taiga revint à la réalité, son corps se mouvant vers celui du vert qu'il surplomba. Instinctivement, sa bouche alla se caler dans le cou du shooteur, un gémissement appréciatif lui répondant pendant que sa main fouillait à nouveau dans le tiroir pour en sortir un préservatif. Le morceau d'aluminium fut ensuite posé sur le lit, le tigre délaissant son amant pour retirer le dernier vêtement qui le couvrait, les billes émeraude le fixant avec envie.

Shintaro avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer, son organe vital tambourinant à une vitesse folle dans sa poitrine. Dans son dos, le jeune homme au regard rouge sang empli de désir enfilait ce morceau de plastique avec une telle sensualité que ça en était presque obscène. Comment la vue d'un mec se mettant une capote pouvait être aussi érotique et excitante ? Pire, comment ce type dans son dos, qui pourtant ne l'avait jamais attiré jusque là, pouvait le mettre dans un tel état ? Midorima se sentit soudain au bord du gouffre, son cerveau grillant les derniers neurones qui lui restaient dans cette réflexion inutile tandis que le rouquin revenait se coller contre lui.

Les doigts brûlants de Kagami se posèrent sous son menton, le forçant à tourner la tête davantage pour permettre à sa bouche d'emprisonner la sienne. Plus bas, l'érection massive du dunker se frottait contre son postérieur, l'acte le faisant frissonner d'impatience quand une main vint écarter ses lobes de chair. Le membre dur de l'adolescent se retrouva alors contre son entrée, un gémissement lui échappant lorsqu'enfin, le jeune homme se décida à le pénétrer.

Un grognement de douleur résonna dans la pièce, les poings de Midorima se crispant sur les draps alors que son amant avançait progressivement dans son intimité. La voix rauque du lycéen lui parvint dans un murmure, celui-ci lui disant de se détendre pour ensuite déposer de nombreux baisers dans sa nuque et sur ses épaules. Un autre soupir échappa au vert, moins chargé de malaise tandis qu'il essayait de relâcher tous ses muscles. Mais dieu, que c'était difficile. Le tigre était massif et imposant, c'était dire que le vert tentait de se tranquilliser. Sauf que son corps ne semblait vouloir l'écouter.

L'anneau de chair pulsait tout autour de lui, les chairs de son amant se resserrant à des intervalles irréguliers sur sa virilité. Grognant bruyamment, Taiga poursuivait sa progression tout en se concentrant sur ce qu'il faisait et non ce qu'il ressentait. Car les décharges de plaisir que lui envoyait son membre n'était plus très loin de le faire tomber dans ce gouffre appelé extase et où il ne serait plus maître de ses mouvements. Midorima n'était pas prêt pour des ébats violents et bestiaux mais il n'était pas dit que le rouquin arrive à se retenir s'il ne se détendait pas rapidement.

\- Midorima... respire.

\- C'est ce que je fais abruti, soupira fiévreusement l'autre.

\- Et bien respire plus.

L'adolescent tiqua, contrarié mais s'exécuta de mauvaise grâce, ses poumons se remplissant d'un air surchargé de chaleurs et de leurs odeurs corporelles. Inspirant profondément, Shintaro commença à se calmer avec lenteur, ses muscles se relâchant sous l'intrusion du tigre qui put le pénétrer plus franchement. Un juron lui échappa pendant la manœuvre, le vert ne bougea pas bien qu'il ne désirait qu'une chose : obtenir davantage de plaisir. Comme plusieurs minutes auparavant.

Un faible soupir s'éleva d'entre ses lèvres, intriguant le rouquin qui s'était complètement introduit en lui. À genoux derrière le shooteur, Kagami reprenait doucement ses esprits, la tranquillité ambiante l'aidant dans son entreprise quand les hanches de son partenaire se mirent soudain à se mouvoir, lui arrachant un gémissement surpris.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? Grogna le tigre sous le plaisir fugace qu'il ressentit.

\- Je suis pas en sucre, maugréa son vis-à-vis. Bouge bon sang...

Une grimace déforma les traits de l'américain, ses mains empoignant les reins du jeune homme pour le faire cesser de gigoter. Un râle lui répondit, Shintaro jurant de mécontentement lorsque son amant entama de lents va-et-vient, de nombreux frissons parcourant son dos. Il voulait qu'il bouge, et bien soit. Il allait bouger. Il fallait juste que Taiga se concentre et ne dépasse pas la limite qu'il s'était imposé. Juste bouger. Lentement.

Le rouquin allait à un rythme saccadé et frustrant, Midorima soupira de contrariété plusieurs fois tandis qu'il lui répétait qu'il n'allait pas le casser. Il gémissait et frémissait, son corps tremblant d'impatience et essayait de se mouvoir. En vain. Le dunker le tenait fermement, sa bouche étant retournée embrasser son dos pendant qu'il s'enfonçait toujours en lui à la même vitesse. Cependant, quand le membre du rouquin rencontra cette boule de nerf qui l'avait fait presque crier, le vert cessa de se plaindre pour gémir de concupiscence. Le plaisir qui l'assaillit fut grand et renversant, le faisant vaciller alors que le nom de son amant résonnait allègrement dans sa gorge.

Lent, doux et sensuel. Les deux corps se mouvaient, se caressaient et se touchaient avec envie et délectation, se découvrant et se complétant presque à la perfection. Midorima soupirait d'un plaisir sans borne, sa peau en sueur et brûlante réclamant davantage de caresses que son amant s'appliquait toujours à lui donner. Il était particulièrement loquace et quémandeur, demandant attouchements et baisers quand il en ressentait le besoin. Cela avait le don d'amuser son amant qui le contentait à chaque fois, tout son être répondant aux ordres que lui lançait le vert. C'était tellement bon et le shooteur était tellement désirable, comment aurait-il pu lui refuser quoi que se soit.

Les lèvres rougies et pleines de Shintaro émirent une supplique, ses doigts agrippant les draps sous lui alors que le jeune homme dans son dos s'évertuait à le combler. La paume du rouquin entoura son membre dressé et suintant de liquide séminal avant de le pomper à un rythme effréné, les soupirs du vert se faisant plus forts et plus suaves. Il avait demandé au tigre de le faire jouir et alors que l'orgasme n'était plus très loin de le faucher, Shintaro ne put s'empêcher de se dire que c'était la meilleure chose qui lui était arrivé au loin de toute sa vie.

Kagami passa négligemment son pouce contre la fente de la hampe de son amant, celui-ci se crispant soudain avant de se libérer dans un long gémissement de plaisir. Chaque partie de son corps frémit durant sa jouissance, l'américain s'appliquant à la faire durer le plus longtemps possible tandis qu'il continuait d'aller et venir dans son intimité. L'anneau de chair se resserrait d'ailleurs délicieusement sur sa verge, un coup de rein plus franc le menant à l'orgasme avant qu'il ne s'arrête et ne reprenne son souffle avec calme. Sous lui, Midorima haletait toujours, se remettant de sa propre fin et resta allongé sur le matelas tâché de leurs sueurs et de son sperme. Le rouquin se dit qu'il nettoierait plus tard, la fatigue lui tombant littéralement sur les épaules.

Un râle profond échappa à l'adolescent, ses membres ankylosés ne voulant plus bouger d'un pouce alors que dans son dos, son amant se retirait de son intimité. Shintaro n'avait plus envie de parler, ni même de faire quoi que se soit, son corps restant cloué au lit. Il était juste bien, vidé de toute pensée dérangeante et enveloppée d'une douce chaleur réconfortante. Il ne se formalisa même pas quand Kagami le décala légèrement pour s'allonger près de lui, l'un de ses bras s'enroulant autour de sa taille pendant que Morphée venait le chercher pour le mener au pays des rêves.

Taiga ne put empêcher un sourire d'apparaître sur son visage quand il découvrit le jeune homme endormi comme un bébé. Étrangement attendri, il alla caresser tendrement sa joue avant d'aller récupérer la couette et la remonter sur leurs corps toujours chauds. Il avait couché avec Midorima, à cause d'un concours stupide et cette perspective ne le dérangeait même plus. Cela n'avait pas d'importance à l'heure actuelle. Seuls comptait son amant contre lui et le bien-être qu'il ressentait. Pour le reste, ils verraient bien le lendemain, quand la douceur et le calme auront disparu, et que la réalité reviendrait leur faire coucou. Mais seulement le lendemain matin. Pour l'heure, dormir était la priorité et Kagami ne refuserait pas une bonne nuit de sommeil.

* * *

 **RaR**

 _bad joke_ : contente que le lemon t'ai plu. J'espère que les suivants te plairont tout autant :)

 _Yuki-chan_ : c'est vrai que pour le planning, voila quoi x) mais ça lui permet aussi de s'organiser quoi =) en tout cas, contente que le chapitre et le lemon t'aient plu !

 _Lawiki_ : Hey ! Ravie que le chapitre t'ai plu. Je dois dire que j'ai galéré à écrire ce lemon d'ailleurs donc je suis contente qu'il plaise. Pour répondre à ta question, Kagami doit noter le rôle de ses partenaires et non le sien, vu que ceux-ci déterminent le rôle des autres participants. Voila ! J'espère que la suite t'a plu et que ça sera le cas des autres chapitres !

 _Laura-067_ : La magie de la fanfiction dirons nous, pour le fait que tout ce soit bien passé. Pour les autres, je dois te dire que j'y ai pensé et que certaines choses vont se produire (trop de simplicité n'est pas vraiment mon genre, bien que je ne voulais pas trop me prendre la tête avec cette histoire) Mais tu te rendras compte de la suite par toi même :) Et pour répondre à ta question, chaque participant a pronostiqué son rôle mais aussi celui des autres. Du coup, Kise a marqué le rôle qu'il pensait avoir et ceux des autres GM. J'espère que c'est plus clair ainsi.

 _Crazy-iya_ : Contente que tu aimes ! J'espère que ce sera le cas de la suite. Et contente que mes goûts vestimentaires te plaisent également ;)

 _Haru-carnage_ : Petit fripon ! Lis jusqu'à la fin et tu verras 8D


	5. 05 : Troisième tour : Panther vs Tiger

***dépoussière un peu la fiction* Bonjour à vous tous ! Et bien, je dois dire que ça fait un bail que je ne suis pas passée par là. Et je m'en excuse un peu. Tellement de choses me sont arrivées et tombées dessus que je n'avais aucune envie ni motivation pour continuer ma fiction et poster la suite. Mais voila qu'il y a peu, les choses ont fait que l'envie est revenue ! Et me voila, en train de poster la suite de cette fiction qui se voulait révolutionnaire (non je rigole !)**

 **Je suis contente d'être là à nouveau (ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais être courte sur le blabla) et de pouvoir vous dévoiler la suite de l'histoire. J'espère de tout coeur qu'elle vous plaira et qu'elle vous redonnera goût à cette histoire qui a été délaissée pendant plusieurs mois.**

 **Au niveau de la publication, pour info, ce sera un chapitre tous les premiers du mois. Je ne peux faire autrement pour l'instant mais promis, cette fiction ira jusqu'à sa fin (fini la déconne !) Alors ne vous en faites pas ! Vous connaitrez les résultats du concours !**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et vous dis un gros merci d'être là à nouveau pour les anciens lecteurs. Et bienvenue aux nouveaux.**

 **Au mois prochain :D**

* * *

 **Troisième tour : Panther vs Tiger**

Dîner ? Pris. Ménage ? Fait. Vaisselle ? Faite. Douche ? Prise. Bossage de dents ? Done. Il était prêt, pimpant, brillant comme un sou neuf, tout comme son appartement tout entier. Tout était à sa place, bien rangé, lustré. Les placards étaient pleins, il avait fait les courses quelques heures plus tôt alors qu'il revenait d'un entraînement et avait tout rangé. Tout comme sa salle de bain et sa chambre qui donnaient l'impression d'être dans une suite d'hôtel. Tout était tiré à quatre épingles. Peut-être un peu trop.

Un profond soupir échappa au rouquin qui s'installa dans son divan, ses yeux se portant un instant sur l'heure pour voir où il en était. 22h12. Cet abruti était en retard. De presque une heure. Kagami soupira de nouveau, son crâne s'enfonçant dans le dossier du canapé pendant que ses billes rubis fixaient le plafond. Il cumulait bien trop de stress depuis le début de la journée, stress qui était pourtant là depuis la début de la semaine bien qu'il ne s'en était pas réellement rendu compte. C'était son ombre qui lui avait fait la remarque, le faisant sourciller avant de tout bonnement le mettre dans un état d'anxiété duquel il n'était jamais vraiment sorti en plus de quatre jours. Tout ça à cause de cette fichue soirée. De ce fichu concours. Juste à cause de lui. C'était du grand n'importe quoi.

C'était le troisième samedi du concours. Le troisième et le premier de ceux que le lycéen redoutait le plus. Avoir à faire à Midorima et Kise n'avait pas eu beaucoup d'impact sur son mental. Les deux adolescents étaient au final bien trop adorables pour leur bien, chose qui avait beaucoup fait sourire Kagami. Seulement maintenant, la partie se corsait brutalement. Il allait devoir faire face aux membres des miracles qui lui faisait le plus grincer des dents. En commençant par Aomine. Celui-là même qui était à l'origine de ce concours débile. Le rouquin ne savait pas du tout comment appréhender les choses, surtout avec un fauve dans le genre de l'As de Tôô. Non pas que lui faire face lui faisait peur, bien au contraire. Cependant, leur échange, si on pouvait appeler cela ainsi, risquait d'être... chaotique.

Les billes sombres du jeune homme ne lâchèrent pas le plafond alors qu'il repensait aux deux samedis précédents. Le blond avait squatté son appartement jusqu'à tard dans l'après-midi du dimanche, le collant comme une moule s'accroche à un rocher, quémandant encore et encore l'attention de son hôte qu'il n'avait cessé de tripoter. Kagami avait trouvé le copieur diablement mignon avant de tout simplement le foutre dehors sous prétexte qu'ils avaient cours le lendemain et qu'il devait rentrer chez lui. Le shooteur, quant à lui, avait plus silencieux et discret, s'éclipsant dans la matinée sans trop en demandant. L'américain n'avait pas vraiment été étonné de son comportement, Midorima n'étant pas, de son point de vue, quelqu'un de très expansif. Mais il lui avait tout de même demander comment il avait trouvé sa nuit en sa compagnie. Les deux adolescents avaient parlé pendant près d'une heure après leur réveil avant que le vert ne parte une fois un petit-déjeuner englouti, une douche prise et un baisé volé. Beaucoup plus tendre, plus réservé que le survolté et aguicheur Kise. Mais pour ce soir...

Taiga regarda à nouveau son portable, aucun message n'étant affiché sur le groupe de discussion du concours. Le métis n'avait toujours pas pointé le bout de son nez et il était plus de 22h30 passé. C'était à croire qu'il ne viendrait jamais. Chose assez surprenante quand on savait que c'était lui qui avait eu l'idée de ce jeu stupide. Franchement, à part Aomine, qui aurait pu monter un truc aussi délirant ? Un concours de cul pour savoir qui était le dominant. Il était assez clair que le scoreur avait juste envie de faire les fesses de l'As de Seirin et c'était tout simplement donné une raison débile. Les lèvres du lycéen laissèrent à nouveau échapper une plainte, ses orbes carmin se collant à l'écran de télévision éteint. Quelle soirée pourrie. Si Aomine ne venait pas, il allait se taper un vieux film nul pour passer le temps et finir par s'endormir sur le canapé... mais s'il venait...

Un frisson parcourut le dos du jeune homme qui se redressa d'un coup, son cœur ayant raté un battement. Toute cette histoire lui montait à la tête. Voire même beaucoup trop. Ce n'était pas grave si le scoreur ne pointait pas le bout de son nez. S'il ne venait pas jusqu'à son appartement pour forniquer. Ce n'était pas grave et Kagami n'avait pas à être déçu. Pourtant, alors que ses perles rubis observaient à nouveau son cellulaire à la recherche d'un petit message arrivé furtivement, sa mâchoire se crispa sous la constatation soudaine de l'attente qui l'habitait. Et puis merde !

Il était en manque. Le rouquin se connaissait assez bien pour savoir dans quel état il se trouvait et il était en manque total. Cela faisait pourtant une semaine qu'il avait eu quelqu'un dans son lit et pourtant, sa libido n'avait pas eu l'impression d'être complètement rassasiée de ce qu'il remarquait. C'était tout de même dingue ! Rageant contre lui-même, Kagami quitta son fauteuil tout en essayant de diriger ses pensées vers autre chose que la soirée qui devait se profiler, son cerveau se concentrant sur le basket ou les cours d'été qu'il devait réviser. Quand on toqua brusquement à la porte. Un nouveau frisson parcourut l'échine de l'américain, son regard se posant sur la paroi le séparant de ce nouveau arrivant qui lui tapait déjà sur le système alors qu'il ne l'avait même pas encore vu...

Il ne fallut que trois enjambées au jeune homme pour atteindre la porte et l'ouvrir, ses sourcils froncés sur son visage attestant assez bien de son mécontentement. Il était d'ailleurs bien parti pour balancer une remarque à l'imbécile devant sa porte qui lui lança alors un « Salut !» des plus neutres et de pénétrer dans l'appartement. Parce qu'en plus de cela, il ne s'excusait même pas ! C'était la meilleure !

\- Bah fais comme chez toi, je dirais rien.

La paroi claqua dans un bruit sourd, Aomine se retournant à peine sous les paroles du lycéen dans son dos tandis qu'il retirait ses baskets. Il ne s'occupa du regard noir du rouquin, ni de sa posture irritée et se redressa comme si de rien était, son habituel air neutre sur le visage. Non mais il se fichait de lui ?

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui y'a ?

Il n'y avait pas à dire, Kagami n'était pas loin de péter une durite. Déjà que le scoreur se pointait en retard, sans donner la moindre nouvelle, sans envoyer de messages et il arrivait comme une fleur, comme si de rien était et lui sortait ça. L'américain avait envie de lui mettre son poing dans sa figure de beau gosse trop sûr de lui, de lui en coller une bonne et de le foutre dehors. Se rendait-il compte du stress qu'il endurait depuis qu'il s'était rendu comte qu'ils allaient certainement coucher ensemble ? Ou bien continuait-il de jouer les imbéciles pour le pousser à bout ? L'adolescent aux billes carmin ne savait pas, il n'en savait rien mais il comptait bien faire payer ce satané métis.

Cependant, au lieu de lui coller son poing en pleine face, ou de lui mettre un crochet entre les côtes, Kagami attrapa son meilleur rival par le col de son sweat-shirt sans manches, le tira vers lui et lui roula le patin du siècle. Ça, ce n'était pas prévu. Mais alors pas du tout ! Son corps avait agi sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, prenant des directives différentes de celles envoyées par son cerveau en colère qui aurait bien voulu massacrer cet abruti. Mais non. Les lèvres purpurines du rouquin s'étaient écrasées sur celles de scoreur avec fougue et colère, les obligeant d'un mouvement à s'entrouvrir pour permettre à son morceau de chair de rencontrer sa jumelle. Surpris, le métis ne fit pas un geste pendant plusieurs secondes, ne saisissant pas ce qu'il se passait lorsque les mains de Kagami passèrent sous son haut, caressant sa peau encore brûlante à cause des précédents efforts qu'il avait dû fournir sur le terrain de basket où il se trouvait alors. Pressé et entreprenant avec ça. Ça promettait.

Son dos rencontra la porte derrière lui avec brusquerie, un hoquet de surprise lui échappant tandis que sa bouche délaissait celles du jeune homme en face de lui. Elles n'eurent cependant pas l'occasion de les retrouver comme elles avaient pu le désirer que le métis glissa dans son cou avec envie. Le rouquin sentit sa langue passer sur sa peau avec lenteur, un nouveau frisson parcourant son échine pendant que sous le tissu, ses mains n'étaient pas en rester. Le vêtement devenait bien trop gênant, comme tout ce que pouvait porter le scoreur. Kagami le voulait, ardemment, intensément, tout de suite ! C'était presque s'il n'allait pas lui déchirer tout ça avec les dents juste pour pouvoir le sentir bien plus proche de lui.

\- Hé, j'ai faim.

La voix rauque d'Aomine résonna contre sa gorge, le faisant grogner alors qu'il se bataillait avec ce fichu sweat-shirt. Ne pouvait-il tout simplement pas l'enlever au lieu de dire des trucs pareils ?

\- T'avais qu'à débarquer plus tôt, vociféra l'américain entre deux gémissements.

\- Je jouais contre les premières années, se justifia le scoreur. J'ai pas vu l'heure.

\- T'aurais pu prévenir.

\- Tu me fais une scène là ?

Une vive couleur pivoine colora les joues du jeune homme qui tenta de s'enfoncer davantage dans la porte pour s'échapper, sans succès. Ses paupières papillonnèrent un instant sous le regard moqueur de Daiki qui s'était reculé pour mieux le voir, satisfait de sa remarque narquoise qui déplut grandement au rouquin. Non mais il se prenait pour qui au juste ? Outré au possible, Kagami se décala du métis qui ne le retint pas, ses billes sombres suivant juste le lycéen du regard en souriant avec malice.

\- T'as faim non ?

Les lèvres fines du joueur de Tôô laissèrent s'envoler un faible rire que son rival se hasarda à ne pas prendre en compte. Il était déjà assez remonté et bouleversé comme ça pour qu'il en rajoute une couche en rentrant dans le jeu du métis. C'était tout ce qu'attendait Aomine, il en était certain. En tout cas, c'était ainsi que les types dans son genre agissaient avec lui... et à chaque fois il se faisait avoir.

Sortant un paquet de pâtes d'un placard, Taiga s'évertuait à tempérer son irritation lorsque son invité se colla dans son dos, son bassin se plaquant contre ses fesses. Un juron quitta la gorge de l'américain qui se retrouva coincé entre le plan de travail et le métis qui ne manqua pas de placer ses mains sur ses hanches qu'il se mit à caresser.

\- Non mais tu fous quoi ?!

Le cri du rouquin se transforma bien vite en plainte, les doigts du scoreur se baladant sur sa peau sous les couches de vêtements qu'il portait. La bouche d'Aomine était revenu se caler d'instinct dans sa nuque, un myriade de picotements naissant dans sa colonne vertébrale sans qu'il ne puisse rien contrôler. Voilà pourquoi le rouquin n'avait pas voulu avoir à faire au métis. Car il s'était douté qu'il ne pourrait pas grand chose contre lui. Ils étaient bien trop semblables, avaient trop de points communs, de choses qui les liaient. Kagami avait assez observé son rival pour se rendre qu'il ne le laissait pas indifférent mais également qu'il ne le laissera pas faire les choses comme il le désirait. Il allait le malmener, l'énerver, le défier, comme il pouvait le faire sur le parquet. Une sorte de one-on-one inévitable et fiévreux qui ne laisserait aucune des deux parties indemnes. Mais Taiga n'aurait pas pensé qu'une telle situation se produise dans son appartement et encore moins quand il serait dans un tel état de manque.

Il pouvait sentir le désir que Daiki éprouvait à son égard. Il pouvait sentir son envie et son impatience qui amplifiaient ses propres envies. Cela avait le don de l'embarrasser légèrement, l'adolescent ne savant pas réellement comment réagir avec le garçon dans son dos. Devait-il le laisser faire ? Ou suivre ses désirs ? Ou lui parler ? Non, pas parler. Il n'avait aucune envie de lui parler. Kagami voulait juste le sentir contre lui, encore, et encore. Toute la nuit. Il n'y avait pas à dire, il était vachement en manque.

Ses doigts se logèrent dans la tignasse obscure du garçon dans son dos, sa tête se penchant un peu plus sur le côté pour l'accès le plein accès à sa gorge. Aomine ne se fit pas prier face à cet acte, ses dents se plantant allégrement dans la peau halée du dunker qui gémissait profondément sous ses assauts. Si on lui avait dit que le roux se donnerait à lui de cette façon, cela aurait fait bien longtemps qu'il lui aurait sauté dessus, en dépit de tout ce que sa raison aurait pu lui répéter. Ne pas coucher avec un adversaire. Ne pas coucher avec ton rival. Ne pas coucher avec ton ami. Toutes ses réflexions partaient alors en fumée pendant que ses mains parcouraient le corps musclé du jeune homme contre lui qui ne cessaient de gémir et soupirer sous ses attouchements. Ne pas coucher avec lui ? Et puis quoi encore.

Le sachet de pâtes tomba au sol dans un fracas qui ne dérangea ni le métis ni l'américain qui ne pouvait se dépêtrer des sentiments qu'il ressentait. Mais surtout de l'étreinte possessive de l'adolescent dans son dos. Celui-ci avait d'ailleurs eu la merveilleuse idée de défaire son bas de jogging afin d'accéder à son intimité. Un cri de surpris s'éleva dans la pièce, Kagami soupirant bruyamment tout en se mouvant par à-coup sans parvenir à obtenir ce qu'il désirait. Il était piégé par les mains puissants du dunker qui ne cessaient d'explorer son torse et son sexe. Il n'allait tout de même faire _ça_ ici ?

\- Attends... attends...

Il le sentit frémir à ses paroles, ses gestes se suspendant un instant avant de devenir bien plus lents et fébriles. C'était bien plus insupportable qu'auparavant, le rouquin se retenant au bord du plan de travail et au bras d'Aomine logé entre ses cuisses. Respirant difficilement, l'américain tenta d'articuler une phrase concise malgré les attouchements indécents du dunker qui se faisait un malin plaisir de le mordre toutes les deux secondes.

\- Qu'est-ce qui y'a encore ? Marmonna le métis contre sa peau.

\- Pas ici... pas là...

\- Quoi ? Demanda à nouveau le scoreur. Ça te gène ?

\- C'est pas ça...

Le reste de sa phrase mourut contre les lèvres de l'adolescent, un râle vibrant dans sa gorge pendant que l'As de Tôô accentuait ses mouvements avec malice. Taiga n'eut même pas le temps de faire quoi que se soit, son membre gorgé de sang se faisant délicieusement malmené alors que celui de son presque amant se frottait contre ses lobes de chair. Perdant tout repère, l'américain se tint comme il put à ce qui se présentait à ses mains, c'est-à-dire le plan de travail et la chevelure océan de son tortionnaire bien trop habile. Il allait le faire jouir là, juste là, dans le coin cuisine, dix minutes à peine après son arrivée. C'était un peu insensé du point de vue du lycéen qui pourtant n'avait pas fait que préparer des plats à cet endroit. Cela lui était arrivé plusieurs fois qu'il se retrouvait coincé contre un meuble à se faire embrasser ou l'inverse. Ce n'était pas ce qui le dérangeait. C'était juste que les choses allaient trop vite.

La tension était à son comble. La pression palpable. Un peu plus et on aurait pu couper l'air au couteau tellement la pièce était saturée de plaisir et d'extase. Le rouquin était pourtant le seul à être dans un état se rapprochant dangereusement de la petite mort mais il était dire que sa voix rauque et chargée de ses supplications était suffisante pour rendre les lieux ainsi. Aomine en était presque retourné, se retenant à grand renfort de self-control pour ne pas littéralement prendre le jeune homme sans la moindre forme de procès. Franchement, avait-on idée de gémir de cette façon ? De susurrer son nom de cette manière ? De transpirer la luxure et de mouvoir son corps d'Apollon ainsi ? C'était... indécemment délicieux. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas encore pris d'ailleurs ?

Un râle plus long et profond s'échappa d'entre les lèvres rougies de Taiga, ses doigts se crispant sur ses prises alors que sa tête se rejetait en arrière pour tomber sur l'épaule de son partenaire. Une caresse de trop. Juste une. Et voilà qu'il venait de se libérer dans la paume du métis qui semblait jubiler à son oreille. La pièce sembla tanguer, le corps du joueur de Seirin se collant à celui du garçon dans son dos qui le réceptionna avec plus de douceur qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Aomine le garda jalousement contre lui tout en cherchant des yeux de quoi essuyer les traces du plaisir de son rival.

\- Je pensais pas que tu te laisserais faire autant.

Un grognement guttural répondit à la remarque du scoreur qui sourit amusé, le roux se décalant vivement comme mué de nouvelles forces. D'un air bougon, il remonta son boxer et son pantalon sous le regard toujours envieux de son partenaire qui était toujours dans un état d'excitation avancé. Kagami le remarqua d'ailleurs assez rapidement, un sourire s'esquissant sur son visage quand il plaqua soudainement sa paume sur la bosse proéminente déformant le short du métis. Un juron se fit entendre, vite suivi d'une plainte et d'un regard noir que l'américain accueillit avec un sourire mesquin.

\- Et qui te dis que ce n'était pas ce que je voulais ?

Lui décochant un baiser, le lycéen coinça son rival de toujours contre le meuble derrière lui, sa bouche allant se poser furieusement sur la sienne pour lui voler un baiser. L'échange se fit très vite violent et sauvage, aucun des deux garçons ne souhaitant laisser l'autre le dominer. Ils étaient bien partis pour se chamailler toute la nuit sur ce point, un véritable combat s'étant engagé au moment même où Aomine avait pénétré l'appartement. Et vu le tournant que prenait la situation, la fin de cette bataille ne pouvait être déterminée. Ça promettait.

 _.o._

 _KnB_

 _.o._

\- Je t'ai dit non !

\- T'es pas drôle. Allez !

\- Non mais déconnes pas !

Un rire grave suivit la complainte du jeune homme qui se retrouva à nouveau plaqué sur le matelas, les mains du métis empoignant ses hanches pour les caresser d'une façon qui n'avait rien de tendre ou même brutal. C'était plus de l'amusement palpable et de l'insistance poussée alors que le rouquin sous lui ne cessait de s'esclaffer dans la pénombre de sa chambre. Seule la lumière des réverbères au-dehors éclairait le morceau de lit où ils se trouvaient, les draps s'étant retrouvés au sol pendant la bataille, la lampe sur la table de chevet les accompagnant. C'était dire que la pièce était dans un sacré foutoir. Des vêtements au sol. Les couvertures par terre avec les oreillers. Des affaires non identifiées. Des emballages en plastique et en aluminium. Celui qui allait devoir faire le ménage n'allait pas être très joyeux.

Le rire de Taiga porta un peu plus entre les quatre murs de la pièce, les mains de l'autre adolescent étaient parties malaxer ses fesses tandis que ses lèvres s'étaient logées malicieusement dans son cou. Léchant sa peau consciencieusement, le lycéen cherchait plus à le mettre à mal en triturant ses points sensibles et continuait à le faire rire qu'autre chose. Ce n'était pas que Kagami était particulièrement chatouilleux mais leurs précédents ébats avaient débloqué un truc chez le rouquin qui ne cessait de rire au moindre contact trop prononcé. Ce qui rendait la situation assez particulière et cocasse. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que Daiki couchait avec un amant qui se fendait à la poire à chacune de ses caresses.

\- Ok ok, capitula finalement le rouquin. T'as gagné...

\- Pour de vrai ? Claironna joyeusement l'As de Tôô, tout sourire.

\- Ouais ouais ! Putain arrêtes !

\- Ah ça par contre...

Un autre rire plus saccadé résonna dans la pièce, Kagami se tordant presque sous le frisson qui parcourait son dos tandis que le métis se remettait à bouger son bassin avec brusquerie. Plutôt surpris, l'américain faillit s'étouffer dans son gloussement avant de gémir profondément tout en s'accrochant fermement à son amant. Ses doigts glissèrent dans la chevelure sombre du scoreur qui se fit un malin plaisir de le faire languir et le pousser à bout, ses lèvres emprisonnant les siennes d'autorité pendant que ses mains le forçaient à rester cloué au lit. Prison de chair et de linges blancs dont il n'avait même pas envie de se défaire, l'américain savourait sans la moindre honte chacune des attentions que pouvait lui donner le métis. Bien que sa demande n'était pas particulièrement pour lui plaire... dans les grandes lignes.

Un violent frisson parcourut l'échine de l'américain qui émit un son particulièrement adorable du point de vue d'Aomine qui se redressa légèrement avant de l'abandonner sur le matelas. Le rouquin ne dit rien de spécial en voyant le corps puissant et nu de son meilleur rival s'accroupir entre ses jambes, son érection proéminente quittant son intimité à son plus grand regret. Pourquoi il tenait absolument à vouloir faire ça ? Il ne pouvait juste pas le prendre jusqu'au petit matin ? C'était tout aussi bien. Affichant une moue boudeuse, Taiga observa le jeune homme se diriger vers sa table de chevet, un regard curieux emplissant ses perles sombres.

\- Le dernier tiroir.

Les iris marines du métis se posèrent quelques secondes sur sa personne, une expression malicieuse dessinant ses traits alors qu'il se penchait sur le dit tiroir. Cela laissa tout le loisir à l'As de Serin d'admirer le derrière de l'adolescent qui lui était passé sous le nez. Après s'être chauffés et tripotés dans la cuisine, les deux garçons avaient fini par rejoindre la chambre du rouquin. Enfin, avaient... ils avaient plutôt tenté de l'atteindre tout en se dévorant littéralement des lèvres avant de finir étalé sur le sol du couloir. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne sut comment ils en arrivent là, Aomine surplombant son homologue de toute sa stature pour tout bonnement s'imposer comme le dominant de la soirée. Et Kagami n'avait pas broncher une seconde à cet instant, bien trop désireux et quémandeur pour contester quoi que se soit. Il s'était donc donné au métis qui l'avait poussé une nouvelle fois vers l'orgasme avant qu'il ne recommence une fois la porte de sa chambre passée. Puis une fois sur le lit. Puis à nouveau par terre. Alangui et tendu sur le lit, l'américain se disait que dans tous les cas, ce n'était pas si mal.

\- T'utilises vraiment un truc pareil ?

Un petit rire échappa à Daiki qui se retourna vers son amant, l'objet de son amusement entre les mains. Une rougeur significative prit soudain les joues du rouquin qui se redressa à son tour, se saisissant de l'objet avec embarras avant de lancer un regard désapprobateur à l'adolescent face à lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire au juste ? Rétorqua Taiga dans un grondement.

\- Montres-moi, lâcha le dunker tout en se rapprochant de sa proie.

\- Hors de question !

\- Tu as dit oui tout à l'heure je te signale, ajouta Aomine en souriant.

\- Ouais mais...

Sa phrase resta en suspend, la bouche du métis se collant contre la sienne sans lui laisser la moindre chance d'en ajouter. Et pour ne rien arranger, le jeune homme le força à nouveau à s'allonger, remettant correctement son corps sur le lit pendant qu'il dévorait ses lèvres et caressait ses flans. Kagami perdit pied un quart de seconde de trop, un gémissement profond lui échappant tandis que son rival lui prenait l'objet des mains en souriant vicieusement.

\- De toute façon, je ne te demande plus ton avis.

\- Non mais...

Encore une phrase sans fin. Coupée par une plainte surprise alors que le métis enserrait son membre de ses doigts fins pour y amorcer un long mouvement de va-et-vient. Sa tête se pencha d'elle-même en arrière, s'enfonçant dans un morceau de drap qui avait réussi à rester là pendant qu'il mouvait son bassin bien malgré lui. Il n'y avait pas à dire, Aomine était un véritable démon pour réussir à lui faire faire ce qu'il désirait avec autant de facilité.

Un contact froid et humide sur sa peau le fit trembler, ses iris rubis se calant sur son amant qui s'occupait toujours consciencieusement de sa virilité. Le métis avait posé cette question, bien des minutes plus tôt, avec une telle désinvolture que Taiga ne se serait jamais dit qu'il voudrait faire une telle chose. Après tout, il n'était pas le premier à avoir des objets sexuels dans le fond de ses tiroirs, planqués entre deux tubes de lubrifiants et des paquets de mouchoirs. Mais il n'aurait vraiment pas cru que le dunker souhaite en utiliser pendant leurs ébats. Et encore moins _celui-là_. Le rouquin repensa un instant à la manière dont il avait obtenu ce sex-toy, le rouge colorant ses joues quand Aomine fit glisser un préservatif sur son membre. Un nouveau frisson le parcourut, la panthère se rapprochant dangereusement de lui pour mieux venir se loger dans son cou et le mordre à pleines dents. Qu'il lâche ce jouet et vienne le prendre plutôt !

La gorge du métis laissa échapper un grognement guttural, le bassin de l'américain rencontrant le sien en des coups de rein irréguliers et imprécis. L'impatience et la pression se faisaient de plus en plus forte, la peau brûlante de Kagami semblait l'appeler pendant qu'il se forçait à ne pas tout bonnement pénétrer son intimité et le submerger de plaisir. Sauf qu'il voulait absolument mettre son idée en pratique. Et voir le rouquin se tordre sous l'extase que cet objet et son propre membre pourraient lui apporter. Un sourire carnassier s'étira sur les lèvres du dunker qui plongea son regard dans celui fiévreux de son amant, celui-ci râlant bruyamment alors que son gland pénétrait le sex-toy avec une lenteur déstabilisante. Taiga se crispa davantage sous l'action, son amant insérant son membre bien trop longuement dans l'objet. Il voulait l'achever ou quoi ?

La respiration profonde et saccadée de l'américain ne paraissait pas vouloir se calmer et pour cause. Kagami avait l'impression que la pièce était surchauffée, les sensations qu'il ressentait l'assaillant de toute part. Le jeune homme lui faisant face avait délaissé un moment le sex-toy qu'il lui avait mis pour mieux s'occuper de sa croupe et ses reins. Sa langue se faisait un malin plaisir de parcourir la peau de son ventre et de son torse, remontant jusqu'à ses boutons de chair qu'elle taquinait parfois avant d'aller jouer avec son cou, sa mâchoire, son oreille. Parfois, le rouquin riait sous la torture ces caresses qui le chatouillaient quelque peu ou soupirait d'un plaisir non contenue. Et ce fut bien pire quand Aomine s'empara de ses fesses, bien décidé à le prendre de nouveau. Le sourire qu'il afficha à cet instant en disait bien plus que mille mots, son amant retenant son souffle d'instinct quand enfin le dunker s'insinua dans son anneau de chair. Entamant de longues allées et venues, le métis reprit les choses là où il les avait laissé, avant qu'il n'aille chercher l'objet de ses convoitises dans le tiroir du joueur de Serin. Et d'ailleurs...

Surprise et déstabilisation. Kagami s'enfonça davantage dans le matelas défait tout en se mordant la lèvre, sa main agrippant fortement le bras de l'adolescent entre ses cuisses. Mais c'était sans compter la détermination et la ténacité de la panthère qui n'allait pas se laisser mener de cette manière. Sans détacher son regard du rouquin, Daiki actionna un peu plus ses muscles, faisant bouger l'objet sur le membre de son amant qui râla bien plus fort. Il donnait l'impression d'être au bord du gouffre, de sombrer dans les prochaines secondes avant d'exploser d'un plaisir ravageur. L'As de Tôô ne pouvait que se réjouir face à cette vue, l'expression de concupiscence qui peignait le visage de son rival l'excitant davantage. Et il n'avait pas voulu utiliser de sex-toy. Rabat-joie !

Entre plaisir et frustration, Taiga ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Le membre dans ses chairs se mouvait plus vite et plus fort, frappant par moment sa prostate sans le moindre ménagement. Puis il y avait cette main sous sa fesse qui le décollait légèrement du lit et lui procurait énormément de plaisir. Puis le jouet enroulant son sexe. Bon sang, ce truc allait l'achever en premier. Et ce fut bien pire quand Aomine découvrit comment enclencher la vibration, un hoquet quitta la gorge du rouquin. Un juron s'éleva dans la pièce, le métis souriant davantage face aux réactions de l'américain qui n'avait plus aucune prise sur la situation. Ses mains se crispaient sur ce à quoi elles s'étaient accrochées, son corps ne faisait que subir les agissements mesquins de son amant qui était bien parti pour le faire hurler jusqu'au bout de la nuit. Que cela tienne. Il était venu pour ça de toute façon.

Un râle. Plus puissant. Plus proche du grognement qu'autre chose. Des plaintes lascives et fortes résonnaient entre les murs sombres de la chambre, Aomine ne comprenant qu'à moitié ce que le rouquin soupirait en anglais contre sa peau. Sa bouche était retournée contenter celle de son amant pour ensuite se glisser dans son cou, réceptionnant les vibrations de sa voix et ses gémissements. Kagami, quant à lui, s'était désespérément accroché à ses épaules, griffant ses omoplates et sa nuque à chacun de ses coups de rein, à chacun de ses mouvements de poignet, à chaque vibration plus forte encore. Il n'était plus très loin. Plus loin du tout même. Et comme pour mieux savourer une victoire qui était déjà sienne, le dunker se releva légèrement pour mieux voir son amant se tordre sous un nouvel orgasme puissant. Le temps resta en suspend un moment, les rétines du rouquin s'étaient écarquillées en grand quand son corps se renfonça lentement sur la couche, son souffle devenant bien plus lent. Sans force, il sombra dans un état presque catatonique, seule sa cage thoracique se soulevant sous le mouvement de ses poumons se remplissant d'air. Il n'y avait pas à dire, Taiga était encore plus bandant lorsqu'il venait de jouir.

Reprenant doucement ses esprits, le joueur de Serin émit un soupir tandis que son amant le libéra de cet objet de torture qui tomba mollement sur un coussin. Il lui retira également le préservatif qui ne servait plus à rien, celui-ci tombant également quelque part. Et pour tout dire, Kagami n'en avait strictement rien à faire. La fatigue et l'épuisement pesaient trois tonnes dix sur ses épaules et il n'avait qu'une envie : dormir. Mais ça... ce n'était pas tout à fait l'avis de son partenaire.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?

Maugréant faiblement, le rouquin tenta de repousser l'adolescent au-dessus de lui qui s'était remis à embrasser sa peau. Grimaçant à ce contact, l'américain essaya de se défaire de la prise du jeune homme. Quand il remarqua que celui-ci ne s'était pas retiré... et qu'il n'avait apparemment pas atteint l'orgasme.

\- Sérieusement Daiki ?!

\- Quoi ? S'étonna le métis.

\- Mais laisses moi tranquille.

\- Non mais j'n'en ai pas fini avec toi.

\- Non mais...

Cela devenait une très mauvaise habitude qui agaça partiellement le jeune homme qui se retrouva à nouveau avec la bouche de la panthère sur la sienne. Grommelant de mécontentement, Taiga s'efforça à repousser son amant, sans succès. Aomine semblait ancré en lui et n'était pas parti pour le laisser tranquille tant qu'il n'aurait pas obtenu ce qu'il voulait. Un soupir échappa au tigre, d'abord contrarié, puis plus lascif lorsque le métis caressa le bas de son dos avec douceur. Il était perdu, totalement. Le jeune homme était bien parti pour le faire jouir jusqu'au petit matin. Voire même plus longtemps s'il l'envie l'en prenait. Et quelque part, cela ne dérangeait qu'à moitié l'adolescent. De toute façon, ce n'était pas comme si il avait mieux à faire de sa soirée. Alors autant prendre ce qu'on lui donnait.


	6. 06 : Pouce : Faute de Jeu

**Hey ! J'ai failli vous oublier hahaha (journée un peu complexe !) mais le chapitre est là ! Tout beau, tout frai. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez.**

 **Pas trop de blabla avant ce chapitre, ce sera pour la fin ;) Car je pense que ce chapitre va un petit peu vous surprendre. Donc on se retrouve à la fin de votre lecutre (qui sera agréable je l'espère)**

 **Réponse à Lili : Bonjour/soir ! Merci pour ta review ! Ca m'a fait méga plaisir. Je suis contente que ma fiction te plaise et tous ces compliments sur mon style d'écriture me touchent vraiment beaucoup. J'espère de tout coeur que la suite te plaira tout autant. Et non, Kuroko ne va pas se retrouver dans ce concours. Je doute que cela plaise à sa copine. Puis pas de problème pour le tutoiement. Je ne suis pas si vieille que cela haha !**

* * *

 **Pouce : Faute de jeu. Maison magique.**

Aucun réveil n'était réellement comme le précédent. Parfois l'alarme ne sonnait pas, le soleil ne filtrait pas à travers les rideaux et la précipitation emplissait chacun des gestes alors que l'angoisse d'être en retard se faisait sentir. D'autres matins étaient bien plus calmes, tandis que le réveil sonnait avec force et stridence, faisant bien souvent tomber les corps du lit alors qu'ils n'avaient rien demandé. Puis il y avait les matins où câlineries et cajoleries s'intensifiaient, où le silence accompagnait les pas lents des amants qui se font la malle, se confrontant parfois aux réveils orchestrés par l'odeur des toats et des oeufs brouillés. Ce matin-là, c'était plus des effluves de confiture de fraise et de mandarine qui s'élevaient dans la cuisine pendant que l'américain engouffrait dans sa bouche une troisième tartine couverte de marmelade. C'était un matin silencieux où la faim tiraillait ses entrailles et la fatigue s'appuyait sans vergogne sur ses épaules.

Kagami bailla une énième fois tout en se grattant la nuque, son corps étant à moitié avachi sur le plan de travail tandis qu'il attendait avec une impatience feinte que ses toats soient enfin grillés. Cela devait faire une petite demi-heure qu'il avait quitté sa chambre et le bordel qui y régnait, ainsi que les ronflements sourds de son amant complètement endormi. Le métis n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce quand il l'avait poussé sur le matelas, se défaisant de sa prise possessive et puissante pour s'échapper de la pièce. Non pas que le rouquin n'appréciait pas ce genre de réveil mais son estomac en avait décidé autrement. Et puis, il lui fallait une sacrée pause avant que l'As de Tôô ne se réveille à son tour et ne décide de lui sauter dessus une nouvelle fois. L'adolescent soupira bruyamment, ses tartines apparaissant enfin hors du grille-pain. Ce mec allait le tuer.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que le jeune homme avait un partenaire aussi actif. Loin de là. Il lui arrivait même d'être aussi actif et quémandeur, voire même profondément manipulateur et autoritaire. Sauf que pour le coup, Taiga était au bout du rouleau. Le roux avait juste envie de s'étaler sur son lit et ne plus bouger de la journée. Surtout qu'il avait entraînement le lendemain et il n'était pas certain de pouvoir assurer la moitié de celui-ci dans son état. Alors si Aomine décidait à nouveau de le malmener, l'américain n'était même pas sûr de pouvoir faire quoi que se soit après coup. Un autre soupir s'éleva dans la cuisine, le jeune homme étalant la confiture sur le morceau de pain qui finit rapidement dans sa bouche. Il lui dirait qu'il était crevé et puis voila. Parce que bon, il ne fallait pas non plus abuser. Et si la panthère n'était pas contente, elle n'aurait qu'à se trouver quelqu'un d'autre.

Des légers bruits de pas se firent entendre dans le couloir, Kagami ne tournant même pas les yeux pour voir de qui il s'agissait. Avec épuisement et flegme, il continua son petit-déjeuner dans le silence de son appartement, attrapant la bouteille de jus d'orange dont il avait déjà bu la moitié quand les bras de son invité s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille. Les cheveux du métis vinrent chatouiller sa nuque avec douceur, les iris rubis de l'adolescent observant un instant le garçon dans son dos... qui était nu comme un ver. Kagami leva les yeux au ciel avant de pousser un petit rire, les vibrations dans sa gorge se répercutant dans la joue de son amant.

\- Quoi ? Marmonna Aomine sans se décoller de la peau de l'américain.

\- Rien, lui répondit-il d'un air neutre. T'as faim ?

\- Hum...

Un mouvemen souple et Kagami se dégagea à nouveau de la prise de son amant qui le laissa faire, trop comateux pour contredire son action. Se dirigeant vers le réfrigérateur, l'adolescent y prit une autre bouteille de jus qu'il déposa sur la table avant de sortir de nouvelles tranches de pain qu'il enfourna dans le toaster. Un baîllement lui échappa dans la manoeuvre, sa paume frottant son oeil gauche plus endormi que l'autre lorsque le métis l'attrapa soudain, le rapprochant dangereusement de son torse. Le rouquin ne comprit pas tout tout de suite, surpris et désorienté quand les lèvres du jeune homme se logèrent dans son cou avant d'y mordre sa peau déjà couverte de succions.

\- Je croyais que tu avais faim, gémit l'américain.

\- C'est le cas.

\- J'suis pas comestible.

\- Ça, c'est ce que tu dis, répliqua Daiki, amusé.

Et comme représailles, il mordilla davantage l'épaule du jeune homme entre ses bras tout en le gardant coller contre le lui. Un grognement lui parvint faiblement, Kagami se débattant pourtant à peine. Cependant, il ne répondait pas à ses gestes, le laissant complètement faire. Le métis ne se posa pas réellement de questions à cet instant, profitant du contact chaud que lui offrait le corps de son amant.

Un soupir résonna entre les murs de la grande pièce, le roux s'accrochant enfin à la nuque du jeune homme qui caressait doucement le bas de son dos. Aomine était doux et tranquille, contraîrement à la nuit précédente et dorlortait plus le lycéen qu'autre chose. Quand il fit glisser l'une de ses mains sous le seul vêtement que l'américain portait. Celui-ci laissa un gémissement surpris lui échapper, une grimace s'affichant sur ses traits pendant que son amant le débarrassait de son boxer pour mieux atteindre son intimité.

\- Attends une mi...

Un hoquet décontenancé passa la barrière de ses lèvres alors que le métis le plaquait contre le plan de travail tout en le bloquant contre son corps. Émettant une plainte indignée, Kagami tenta bien de faire entendre son mécontentement, seulement, l'adolescent emprisonna sa bouche dans un baiser sauvage et déroutant. Le joueur de Seirin perdit rapidement pied, sans rien pouvoir faire pendant que la panthère empoignait son érection naissante par la même occasion. Il était piégé.

Ce qui aurait dû être un moment calme et reposant se transforma en un instant bien plus intense et pressant, le rouquin se retrouvant au bord d'un gouffre où régnait en son sein plaisir et ivresse. Gémissant faiblement contre l'épaule du métis, Taiga sentit avec une force sans nom l'orgasme le faucher tandis que son amant appuyait fortement sur sa prostate avec ses doigts. Il avait au moins eu la décence d'esprit de ne pas le prendre, n'ayant aucun préservatif à disposition dans la cuisine. Mais le membre dur de la panthère contre son ventre présageait assez bien à l'américain ce qui allait se passer. Respirant à pleins poumons pour récupérer son équilibre, Aomine effaçant pendant ce temps là les derniers traces de son plaisir, le rouquin l'observa d'un oeil torve et vidé.

\- Ça te dit pas de bouffer et de me laisser cinq minutes ?

Les perles sombres du jeune de Tôô se relevèrent vers son visage, lui arrachant un frisson qu'il espérait ne pas avoir laissé transparaître quand le jeune homme lui lança un sourire carnassier qui ne l'enjoua pas du tout.

\- C'est plutôt toi que je vais bouffer oui.

\- Sérieusement Daiki... commença l'américain en grimaçant.

\- Quoi ? Déjà fatigué ? Ricana la panthère. Je te croyais plus endurant que ça.

\- Déconnes pas.

Éloignant le jeune homme d'un air bougon, Kagami récupéra son sous-vêtement avec cette grimace toujours accrochée aux lèvres et qui avait plutôt l'air de faire rire son invité.

\- Quoi ? Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que t'as pas aimé ?

\- C'est pas la question, maugréa le rouquin.

\- Roh arrêtes, lança le lycéen avec moquerie, ses mains saisissant les hanches de son vis-à-vis auxquelles il y colla son bassin. Laisses moi encore profiter de ton p'tit cul cinq minutes plutôt.

Il y eut un silence, très court, peut-être pas assez avant que l'adolescent ne se retourne, les yeux emplis d'ahurissement.

\- Je te demande pardon ?!

Ce fut au tour d'Aomine d'être étonné par la réaction du garçon, ses perles marine fixant le rouquin qui était devenu aussi rouge qu'une tomate. Il se passait quoi là au juste ?

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-que...

\- Non mais tu me prends pour quoi ? Une poupée gonflable ?!

Kagami était en colère. Voire même furieux. À cause de ce qu'il avait pu dire apparemment. Fronçant les sourcils, la panthère regarda son amant sans vraiment trop comprendre pourquoi il avait pris la mouche aussi rapidement et de la sorte. Ce n'était pas comme si il l'avait insulté non plus.

\- Calmes toi deux secondes, j'ai jamais dit ça ! Grogna le métis.

\- Ouais bah en attendant, tu peux oublier mon "p'tit cul".

\- Hein ?!

\- Tu m'as bien entendu !

\- Non mais c'est la meilleure ! Je t'signale qu'on était censé baiser à la base.

\- Ok, maintenant tu me prends pour une...

\- Déformes pas ce que je dis !

L'air était saturé d'agacement, d'irritation et rancoeur. C'était à se demander où était passé le petit matin tranquille sentant la confiture et le jus d'orange. Où était passé la fiévre d'ébats à la fois tendres et survoltés ? C'était comme si tout s'était effacé d'un coup, sous la fureur et les remarques acerbes.

Ses lèvres étaient étirées en une grimace froide et crispée, répondant à celle de son homologue qui ne semblait pas vouloir bouger de ses positions. L'air renfrogné et agacé de Kagami avait juste le don d'énerver davantage le métis qui avait bien envie de lui mettre son poing en pleine figure. Et c'était peut-être bien ce qui allait se passer au final.

\- Franchement, je comprends pas pourquoi tu me fais une crise là, rechigna l'étudiant de Tôô en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. T'as pourtant rien dit hier soir...

\- Ah parce que maintenant j'ai pas le droit de l'ouvrir ? L'interrompit le rouquin. Ok, je retiens, J'me la ferme...

\- Sérieux Taiga arrêtes de faire ta mijorée !

\- La mijorée t'emmerdes connard !

\- Vas te faire foutre enfoiré ! De toute façon c'est bien l'une des seules choses que tu sais faire correctement.

Une parole. Une syllabe de trop. Et le corps du rouquin se tétanisa. Les rétines carmin s'agrandirent de stupeur, le rythme cardiaque du jeune homme ralentissant d'un coup avant de repartir à plein régime. Il assimila un quart de seconde ce que le garçon en face de lui avait pu lui dire, lui balancer en plein poire plus tôt quand dans un battement de cils, celui-ci disparut. Kagami ferma une nouvelle fois les paupières, le métis n'étant toujours pas dans son champ de vision lorsqu'il entendit le bruit de ses pas dans le couloir. Pourtant, il ne fit pas le moindre geste, ne dit pas une parole, respirant juste le plus lentement possible tout en se demandant si le jeune homme pensait vraiment ce qu'il venait de dire. Il ne l'avait pas pensé, non ? Il n'avait pas pu ? C'était la colère qui lui avait fait dire ça ? Taiga voulut bouger, demander à son rival s'il n'avait pas extrapolé sa pensée mais il n'en fit rien. Rien du tout. Il ne put que rester là, à penser de toutes ses forces, à se retourner le cerveau. Quand la porte d'entrée claqua d'une manière bien familière, le sortant de sa torpeur. Aomine était parti...

Les muscles se remirent au travail, faisant se mouvoir le lycéen qui s'affaira alors à ranger toute la cuisine. Remettre le jus et les confitures dans le frigo, remettre le pain dans le placard, nettoyer le plan de travail. Puis ranger le peu de bordel dans le salon, celui qui régnait dans la chambre, changer les draps, aérer la pièce avant d'enfin prendre une douche, se sécher, s'habiller et s'étaler sur la couche. L'américain s'endormit au bout de quelques minutes, son esprit blanc ne lui occassionnant pas le moindre tracas quand vers vingt heures trente, la sonnerie de son portable le tira de son sommeil sans rêve. Exténué malgré ses longues heures de sommeil, Kagami empoigna son cellulaire, le déverrouilla puis tomba sur le message qu'il venait de recevoir, le faisant grimacer avant que son estomac ne se noue désagréablement. La colère remonta dans ses veines, tout comme un profond malaise lorsqu'il balança l'objet à l'autre bout de la pièce sans même répondre au SMS reçu, ni aux dix autres non lu, ni aux six appels manqués.

\- Qu'il aille se faire foutre...

Faible murmure qu'il étouffa dans un oreiller, les battements de son coeur se faisant entendre jusqu'à ses tempes. Journée de merde. Concours de merde. Taiga étouffa un grognement pour finalement quitter son lit, sa chambre et son appartement pour aller se défouler en allant courir dans la ville. Mais au final, cette pensée ne voulait, semblait-il, pas sortir de sa tête. Un grognement lui échappa, vite accompagné d'un juron. Salaud d'Aomine.

 **20h30 – Ahobaka** : _désolé pour taleur g déconné. jorai pas du dire sa._

 _.o._

 _KnB_

 _.o._

Kagami n'avait jamais aimé faire les courses. Déjà avec son père, c'était toujours toute une histoire parce que monsieur n'aimait pas toujours les mêmes choses qui lui et qu'il passait toujours trois heures à regarder les étiquettes des produits qu'il empoignait. Afin de savoir la composition de ce qu'il mangeait disait-il. Sauf qu'en Californie, la moitié des produits vendus dans les supermarchés n'étaient ni sain ni peu calorique, tout le monde le savait, ce qui n'empêchait pas Kagami père de faire chier son fils dans les rayonnages. Depuis lors, le rouquin n'avait jamais aimé faire les courses, même de lui-même, surtout quand il se souvenait de ce scandale que son père avait tapé à une caissière à l'aube de ses treize ans à cause d'une paire de chaussettes plus chère que le prix annoncé sur le ticket. En plus des petits vieux qui prenaient tout leur temps en caisse et des couples qui se disputaient pour savoir ce qu'ils allaient bien pouvoir manger au dîner, l'adolescent était vite gavé par tout cela.

Seulement, en ce mercredi de presque canicule, le jeune homme tirait un chariot rempli de snacs en tout genre pour refaire son stock de cochonneries. Il s'était rendu compte la veille, après avoir fini son dernier paquet de chips aux crevettes qu'il n'avait plus ni chips justement, ni gâteaux, ni biscuits salés. Et quand on savait que le joueur de Seirin ne se nourrissait quasiment que de ça depuis presque trois jours, on ne pouvait que comprendre sa présence dans la superétte. Surtout qu'ils ne livraient pas à domicile ces fourbes !

Attrapant une boite de crunchs au matcha, l'américain sortit enfin du rayon gâteau apéritif pour rejoindre celui des sodas non loin. Si un de ses coéquipiers le croisait, il y avait de forte chance pour que celui-ci lui fasse un sermon sur son nouveau régime alimentaire bien trop riche en sel et en sucre artificiel. Pourtant, la perceptive de rencontrer l'un de ses camarades ne troubla pas une seconde le dunker. Et pour tout dire, il s'en fichait royalement. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il faisait la sourde oreille, rangé dans un mutisme dont peu de personnes arrivaient à le sortir – Kuroko en faisant partie. Alors recevoir des remontrances était bien le cadet de ses soucis. Il en recevait déjà pas mal pour dire vrai. Et cela ne lui faisait plus ni chaud ni froid.

Dire que le rouquin était apathique n'aurait pas vraiment reflété la réalité. Kuroko lui-même ne savait pas quels adjectifs pouvaient qualifier son meilleur ami qui était plus que bizarre. Il n'avait bougé de son appartement que pour se rendre aux entraînements de préparation pour la Winter Cup et ne lui avait même pas proposé de sortir ou de jouer contre lui comme il pouvait le faire d'ordinaire. Il parlait peu et restait chez lui à manger des chips, de ce qu'il avait pu deviner. Parce que pour lui, Taiga était profondément perturbé. Et ce depuis le début de la semaine. Ce qui faisait penser au bleuté qu'il s'était passé quelque chose pendant le week-end... et certainement avec son ancienne lumière. Le lycéen avait bien tenté de soutirer des informations de l'As de son équipe et de celle de Tôô sans pour autant avoir une réponse de leur part. Chose que le jeune homme avait beaucoup de mal à appréhender. Car une partie de lui avait cette désagréable sensation, ressemblant à s'y méprendre à celle qu'il ressentait lorsque Kagami avait dû faire face à sa rupture.

Rupture qui étrangement ne cessait de tourner dans l'esprit de l'américain, torturé depuis le départ de son dernier amant. Il fallait dire que ses paroles l'avaient profondément marqué et que depuis lors, il ne savait plus du tout quoi penser. Certes, le métis s'était excusé seulement, Kagami ne pouvait s'arrêter de se remettre en question. Était-il réellement trop accro au sexe ? Et si c'était le cas, était-ce vraiment un mal ? Ce n'était pas mal en soi, non ? Il faisait ce qu'il voulait, pas vrai ? Personne n'avait le droit de le juger à cause de sa libido. Si ? Grimaçant de plus belle tout en se saisissant d'une bouteille de cola, le rouquin tira son chariot jusqu'à sortir du rayon quand sans crier gare, un jeune homme le percuta alors qu'il tournait dans l'angle. Un grognement échappa à Taiga qui en eut le souffle coupé, sa main passant sur sa poitrine pour apaiser la soudaine douleur quant il releva les yeux afin de mieux voir l'importun qui lui était rentré dedans. Parce qu'il n'avait aucune envie de s'excuser, c'était cet empafé qui lui était rentré dedans après tout. Mais avant même qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que se soit, le regard onyx du garçon en face de lui lui arracha un hoquet silencieux de surprise auquel son vis-à-vis répondit par un agrandissement de sa rétine.

\- Taiga ?

Pour ainsi dire, ce n'était pas tous les jours que l'adolescent retombait sur des anciens partenaires. Ou plutôt presque partenaires, dans ce cas-là. Il y avait bien sa prof de littérature à qui il avait fait de l'oeil les premiers jours avant qu'elle ne lui mette un vent monumental et lui fasse bien comprendre que non, ils ne se retrouveraient pas à nouveau enchevêtrés dans un lit d'hôtel. Et un ancien joueur de Shutoku à qui il avait fait une gâterie entre deux portes après un match amical. Alors tomber sur l'un de ses anciens presque fantasme en plein milieu du rayon des sodas de la supérette de son quartier avait de quoi le laisser pantois.

\- Mizuki... euh... mais...

\- Ouais, répondit le jeune homme. Ça fait bizarre.

Le sourire du brun en face de lui le rendit bien moins morose qu'il ne l'était auparavant, ses propres lèvres s'étirant en un fin rictus amusé. Il fallait dire que la relation qui s'était nouée entre lui et ce type n'était pas tout à fait banal. Kagami avait rencontré cet étudiant en football à une soirée organisée par l'un de ses anciens coups d'un soir. Le schéma de départ avait été plutôt propice à ce que les deux hommes finissent dans le même lit, l'américain chauffant le sportif une bonne partie de la soirée, à coup de discussions, d'oeillades et autres caresses au-dessus de la ceinture. Mais rien ne s'était produit ce soir-là. Ni le jour où ils s'étaient retrouvés à la même après-midi cinéma, ni lors d'une autre soirée étudiante. Les deux garçons passaient leur temps à se faire du rentre-dedans sans pour autant dépasser la limite qui les séparait de l'union pure et dure. Sauf que, le soir où enfin ils s'embrassèrent, aucun des deux n'eut envie d'aller plus loin. Au final, ils avaient juste continué leur petit manège jusqu'à ce que le brun ne disparaîsse de la circulation.

Alors, le revoir au détour d'un rayon de soda dans la supérette de son quartier avait de quoi surprendre le lycéen. Il ne savait d'ailleurs pas trop quoi lui dire qui plus était, surtout dans son état de questionnement et de réflexion troublante. Heureusement pour lui, ce fut le jeune homme en face de lui, également armé d'un chariot, qui engagea la discussion.

\- Je ne pensais pas te voir ici, déclara Mizuki en riant doucement. La dernière fois qu'on s'est croisait, t'avais une blondasse aux baskets.

\- Une blondasse... à la soirée de Takuma ?

\- Je crois bien oui. Une nana à la forte poitrine et bien trop bavarde.

\- Ah oui, c'était bien chez Takuma...

Une moue désabusée apparut sur le visage de Kagami qui se souvenait alors de ce soir qui n'avait pas été très amusant pour sa part, la jeune femme en question l'ayant plus emmerdé qu'autre chose. Ce souvenir avait au moins le mérite de faire sourire son vis-à-vis et de briser le silence gênant qui aurait pu s'installer entre eux. Le dunker oublia, en plus de cela, la morosité qui l'habitait et les questions qui le taraudaient depuis plusieurs jours.

\- D'ailleurs, tu prépares un truc ? Reprit le brun tout en pointant le chariot de l'américain.

\- Non, c'est pour moi. Par contre, toi tu ne viens plus en soirée, remarqua avec ironie Taiga. Ça fait un moment qu'on ne s'est pas croisé.

\- Pas faux, ria Mizuki. Faut dire qu'entre les cours et mon mec, j'ai plus le temps.

\- Ton mec ?

Nouvelle expression étonnée de la part de l'As de Seirin. L'un de ses anciens fantasmes étaient en couple. Les paupières du tigre papillonnèrent à ces paroles, geste qui amusa le footballeur, ses lèvres s'étirant en un sourire moqueur.

\- Bah quoi ? J'ai pas une tête à être casé ?

\- C'est pas ce que j'ai dit, s'excusa le roux. C'est juste que...

Que ça lui faisait bizarre ? Que c'était un peu surréaliste ? Qu'en plus de se poser des questions sur le jeune homme, il s'en posait à nouveau sur lui-même ? C'était peut-être bien ce qui le dérangeait, le tiraillait quand dans un mouvement de tête un peu aléatoire, son regard tomba sur des billes sombres extrêmement étonnées. Des billes noires qui le fusillèrent presque en une seconde, lui coupant la souffle avant de presque le tétaniser. Encore. Kagami ne sut pas du tout quoi faire en cet instant, un autre jeune homme arrivant sur leur droite avant d'empoigner le poignet du brun et de le tirer à sa suite. Mizuki ne comprit rien à la scène, observant le nouveau venu et le garçon qu'il venait de rencontrer avant de disparaître dans un rayon, laissant seul le basketteur qui était complètement sur le cul. Si on lui avait dit qu'une telle chose se passerait ce soir-là, il se serait bien gardé de sortir de son appartement.

Il fallut de longues minutes avant que le rouquin ne bouge à nouveau, une vieille femme lui demandant s'il allait bien après qu'elle ait fait trois fois le tour du rayon et l'ait vu à rester planté là. Kagami revint soudain à la réalité, remarquant qu'il avait passé presque quinze minutes à poireauter dans cet angle de la supérette pour finalement se diriger vers les caisses peu peuplées. Il eut la chance de ne pas tomber sur la caissière voulant toujours discuter avec lui, ni sur un couple de petits vieux aigris ou un ado aux poches à moitié vide, de payer tous ses articles rapidement et de reprendre le chemin de son appartement sans encombre. Le tigre arriva chez lui la tête à moitié vide, ses sacs plein de course et le coeur battant la chamade jusqu'à ce qu'une nouvelle voix ne le sorte de ses pensées.

\- Kagami-kun !

Le jeune homme eut un violent sursaut à l'entente de son nom, ses paquets tombant au sol avec fracas. Agité de nouveau, le roux s'atela à tout ramasser, sans vraiment se rendre compte que son meilleur ami était devant la porte de chez lui et le fixait d'un air inquiet tout en l'aidant à ranger ses courses.

\- Kagami-kun...

\- Oui ? Quoi ?

Les perles azures du capitaine de Seirin étaient emplies de doute et de crainte, fixant son camarade et ami qui semblait totalement à côté de ses pompes. Celui-ci réagissait vraiment bizarrement à ses appels, le rouquin sursautant d'ordinaire avant de lui crier dessus. Sauf que là... il était juste absent. Kuroko n'arrivait pas à dire si tout cela était tout simplement inquiétant ou horriblement alarmant.

\- Kagami-kun, souffla-t-il, tu peux me dire ce qui se passe ?

Aucune réponse ne lui fut livrée dans les premières secondes qui suivirent son interrogation. Le lycéen se contenta de le fixer sans comprendre, ses billes sombres entièrement vides étant ancrées à son visage quand initialement accroupi, le jeune homme finit assis sur le sol. Le bleuté ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui pouvait bien se passer mais il était certain d'une chose : le rouquin n'allait pas bien du tout.

S'asseyant à son tour, Tetsuya attendit que son coéquipier veuille bien se confier à lui ou réagisse, tout simplement. Il connaissait assez bien l'adolescent pour savoir qu'il lui faudrait un certain temps avant de faire le point et de mettre en ordre ses idées afin de pouvoir s'exprimer convenablement. Il était rare que Kagami lâche tout ce qu'il avait sur le coeur avec facilité et quand cela arrivait, c'était bien souvent très chaotique. Alors attendre en silence était pour l'heure la seule solution dont disposait l'ombre. De toute manière, il ne pouvait pas faire grand chose d'autre.

\- J'ai vu Kenshi... tout à l'heure...

Les rétines bleues du jeune homme s'agrandirent d'une surprise palpable et sans nom. Kuroko savait que ce n'était pas la raison qui avait mis à mal son ami ces derniers jours, mais c'était bien la dernière chose qu'il aurait imaginé entendre ce soir-là. La pire des choses qui plus était, car vu l'état du tigre, le fait de revoir son ancien petit-ami l'avait juste anéanti. Et l'adolescent n'aimait pas ça du tout.

Kenshi. Kenshiro. Le seul garçon avec qui Kagami était resté plus de deux nuits, plus de deux semaines, presque trois mois. Son seul copain et pour beaucoup, l'unique et le dernier. Quand ils étaient encore ensemble, bon nombre des coéquipiers du rouquin avait parié que le footballeur dont était tombé amoureux leur As resterait accroché à celui-ci pendant des lustres et des lustres. Les deux jeunes hommes étaient juste très bien assortis et semblaient parfaitement bien ensemble. Jusqu'à ce que ce brun prétentieux de Kenshiro ne coupe les ponts avec l'américain. Comme quoi, il était trop collant. Et Kuroko, qui n'avait jamais pu le blairer, avait enragé intérieurement en apprenant la nouvelle sans pour autant sermonner son ami qu'il avait prévenu au début de leur relation. Le lycéen avait juste pu ramasser sa lumière à la petite cuiller pendant bien des semaines après sa rupture pour finalement le revoir s'acoquiner avec n'importe qui. Dire que Kuroko était mère poule avec Kagami n'aurait pas été loin de la vérité. Bien que le bleuté ne pouvait pas vraiment aller à l'encontre des choix de son meilleur ami.

Le temps s'écoula, lentement, longuement, sans que des paroles ne soient à nouveau prononcées. Sans que des mots ne s'élèvent à nouveau dans l'air. Kuroko patienta, sachant parfaitement que son coéquipier était entre deux feux, perdu entre ses souvenirs douloureux et le présent déraillé. Bien qu'attendre un peu plus dans ce couloir, assis par terre en tailleur, n'était pas la meilleure chose qu'ils pouvaient faire. Il n'était pas dit qu'un voisin ne passe dans ce dit-couloir et ne les bouscule du passage, enraillant du même coup tout le processus de concentration et de tranquilisation du rouquin. Si quelqu'un venait à le déranger, il devrait tout reprendre du début et Kuroko était trop inquiet pour attendre davantage malgré sa grande patience.

\- On ferait mieux de rentrer, non ?

La voix de l'américain brisa alors le silence lourd et frustrant qui s'était installé, ses yeux rubis se posant sur son capitaine qui le scrutait d'un air neutre. Le bleuté n'avait émis aucune parole depuis qu'il lui avait posé sa question, le détourant et le faisant durement revenir à la réalité. Un silence qu'il n'avait perturbé qu'une fois quand enfin, il avait moyennement repris ses esprits et s'était rendu compte qu'ils étaient toujours dans le couloir devant son appartement.

\- C'est comme tu veux Kagami-kun.

C'était du Tetsuya tout craché ça. Toujours aussi conciliant et patient. Surtout dans ses moments. Le rouquin ne comptait plus toutes les fois où son ami avait attendu sans rien dire qu'il veuille bien lui parler et lui dire ce qui le tracassait. Comme ce soir-là. Une situation qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à une ancienne soirée, tout aussi déprimante que celle-ci. Kagami sourit amèrement en y pensant, son corps se redressant pour se décoller du carrelage du couloir. Il fallait vraiment que ça tombe sur lui.

Les jambes de son capitaine se détendirent à son tour, l'adolescent se levant également tout en attrapant un sac en plastique plein de courses. En ayant déjà pris un, l'américain s'avança jusqu'à son entrée qu'il ouvrit, poussa la porte avec molesse puis pénétra dans son logement. Kuroko le suivait de près, abandonnant ses chaussures dans le hall, déposant les paquets sur le meuble de la cuisine, s'installant à ses côtés dans le grand canapé du salon. Il se posa dans les gros coussins marron, observant son ami qui n'avait pipé mot jusqu'à ce qu'il ne le scrute de son regard épuisé.

\- Tu comptais faire quoi en te pointant devant ma porte ? Lança Taiga d'une voix morne.

\- Discuter avec toi. Si tu le voulais bien.

\- Et si je n'étais pas revenu ici, t'aurais attendu toute la nuit ?

\- Peut-être bien, répondit le bleuté avec flegme.

\- Je ne sais pas comment tu fais...

Un soupir se fit entendre, le rouquin passant sa main sur ses traits tirés par le stress et la fatigue. Un moment passa, les aiguilles de l'horloge du salon se faisant entendre avant que le tigre ne fasse à nouveau face à sa lumière.

\- Et maintenant ? Déclara-t-il mollement. Tu comptes attendre toute la nuit ?

\- Si tu as besoin de toute la nuit, oui.

Un coin de la bouche de l'adolescent se leva, créant un rictus contrarié sur le visage de celui-ci. Toute la nuit. Kuroko était près à attendre toute la nuit s'il le fallait pour savoir ce qui avait bien pu se passer. Franchement, d'où sortait ce type au juste ? Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il soit là quand il se sentait au plus bas, quand il n'avait pas du tout envie de parler et d'enfoncer dans un trou tout ce qui pouvait le perturber et l'irriter ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit toujours dans ses pattes ? Kagami tiqua bruyamment, ses iris carmines fixant un point près de la fenêtre. C'était peut-être parce qu'il était son ami que Kuroko restait toujours là quand il en avait le plus besoin.

\- Mec, j'sais même pas de quoi j'ai besoin là.

\- Racontes-moi ce qui se passe.

\- Parce que tu crois que...

Il avait eu envie de s'énerver, de gueuler un bon coup et de frapper dans quelque chose. Mais quand Kagami fit à nouveau fait face au regard à la fois neutre et inquiet de son ami, il cessa tout mouvement. Le bleuté ne méritait pas qu'il s'éneve de la sorte contre lui. Il n'avait rien fait après tout. Ce n'était pas de sa faute... mais bien la sienne.

Un autre lourd soupir quitta la gorge du jeune homme qui fourra son visage dans ses mains, ses paumes massant ses paupières étrangement chaudes. Il commençait sérieusement à en avoir marre de tout cela. Du concours. Des gens. De la Génération de Miracles. Des sorties. De tout. Taiga avait juste envie d'être ailleurs, cinq minutes. Et ne plus avoir à penser à tout cela. Mais au lieu de quoi, la langue du jeune homme se délia sans qu'il ne contrôle quoi que se soit, racontant le lendemain de sa soirée avec Aomine et la rencontre fortuite dans la supérette avec Mizuki et Kenshiro. Sans donner de détails trop compromettants, mais sans oublier ce qui avait été le plus blessant et dérangeant. Ce qui avait pu le travailler, le torturer et l'agacer. Ce qui avait pu lui faire du mal et le mettre dos au mur. Le doute sur sa situation, sa condition, ses envies, son mode de vie. Un doute énorme qui quelque part n'avait pas lieu d'être en réalité mais qui avait gonflé quand il avait rencontré le regard chargé d'irritation de son ancien petit-ami. C'était du grand n'importe quoi. Un grand n'importe quoi qui le fatiguait beaucoup trop.

Il y eut un autre silence durant lequel l'américain se rendit compte qu'il s'était enfoncé dans son canapé. Il n'avait toujours pas fait à nouveau face à Kuroko qui n'avait pipé mot tout le long de son discours et le roux se demandait bien ce qu'il pourrait bien lui dire. Le jugerait-il lui aussi ? Ce n'était pas le genre de son ombre, pourtant. Seulement, avait-il les mots pour le tranquiliser ? Kagami n'en était pas moins sûr et craignait fortement ce qui pourrait passer entre les lèvres de son coéquipier.

\- Tu veux faire quoi à présent ?

La question du bleuté laissa le tigre perplexe. Il se redressa alors, observant son ami qui lui lançait un regard assez neutre dans l'ensemble tandis que lui commençait à froncer les sourcils. C'était quoi cette question ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? S'enquit le jeune homme avec perplexité.

\- Et bien, tu vas continuer de coucher à droite à gauche ? Et le concours, tu y participes toujours ?

\- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

Un certain malaise grossissait dans le ventre du rouquin, ses perles carmines ne se détachant pas du garçon près de lui. Franchement, pourquoi lui dire tout ça ? Kuroko voulait en venir où au juste ? A part le mettre dans une position délicate et l'embarrasser davantage. C'était limite si Taiga ne voulait pas qu'il parte et ne remette plus les pieds dans son salon. Mais on parlait de Tetsuya et le capitaine de Seirin n'était pas du genre à blesser ses coéquipiers volontairement.

\- Ça te plaisait ? Lui demanda alors le jeune homme. De faire tout ça ?

Les prunelles de l'américain s'agrandirent de surprise, ses paupières battant plus rapidement que la seconde précédente. Non mais... d'où il sortait ces questions sérieusement ?

\- Non mais c'est quoi ces questions ? S'apostropha le dunker avec surprise.

\- Juste des questions, répondit Kuroko en faisant la moue. Parce qu'avant le concours, tu ne semblais pas te préoccuper de ce que pouvait dire les autres...

\- Ouais mais c'était avant...

\- Et maintenant, c'est différent ?

Kagami eut un temps d'arrêt, ses lèvres se scellant. Le regard que lui adressait son ami le mettait bien assez mal à l'aise au final, les iris azurs du plus petit étaient emplis anxiété et d'interrogation. Pertubé, le rouquin ne savait quoi penser de cela, de ses questions et de la situation en elle-même pendant que son dos retournait se calait contre le canapé.

Les choses n'étaient pas si différentes que cela. Loin de là. Après tout, le rouquin continuait, grâce au concours de la GM, de fréquenter des gens et de passer la nuit avec eux. Peut-être moins souvent qu'à une certaine période mais il continuait d'avoir des amants. Et cela ne l'avait pas dérangé plus que cela au final, bien qu'au départ, l'idée d'être un peu la poupée gonflable des anciens membres de Teiko ne l'enchantait guère. Seulement, au bout du compte, cela n'avait rien eu de différent. Non, ce qui dérangeait le lycéen était qu'on puisse porter un jugement sur ses actions et qu'on l'oblige en quelque sorte à se remettre en question. Il pouvait bien faire ce qu'il voulait après tout. Cependant, les paroles de Daiki et le regard de son ancien copain le mettaient mal à l'aise. Et si au bout du compte, il ne se comportait pas juste comme une traînée ?

Un lourd soupir résonna dans la pièce, Tetsuya détaillant son meilleur ami qui n'avait toujours pas dit le traitre mot. Il semblait réfléchir beaucoup à nouveau et le voir ainsi embêter grandement le bleuté. Car il n'était pas celui qui pouvait lui apporter une aide sur ce point. Kuroko ne pouvait que l'écouter et tenter de le rassurer mais il n'était pas celui qui pouvait lui apporter des réponses et lui retirer ses idées de la tête. Il lui fallait quelqu'un qui soit dans une situation similaire à la sienne et non pas lui qui n'avait pas encore passé le cap.

Néanmoins, le jeune homme prit une inspiration avant de quitter le canapé, le regard maussade de sa lumière le suivant avec flegme.

\- Je ne pense pas que tu doives te remettre en question Kagami-kun. Tu es libre de faire ce que tu veux avec qui tu veux. Et si ça ne plait pas à quelqu'un, cela ne devrait pas être ton problème.

Ses pas le menèrent ensuite vers le meuble où résidait l'écran de télévision du rouquin, l'adolescent repérant le coin DVD où il en prit un au hasard pour ensuite le mettre dans le lecteur une fois allumée.

\- Mais si tu crois que tu devrais changer tes habitudes alors fais le. Par contre, ne laisses personne ne te dire quoi faire. Ce n'est pas ton genre qui plus est.

Le noir de l'écran fut soudain remplacé par une image colorée et vive, la musique emplissant la pièce et résonnant contre les murs crème du salon pendant que le bleuté s'en allait vers la cuisine y prendre des paquets de pop-corn que le tigre venait d'acheter. Celui-ci le regarda faire sans rien dire, réfléchissant aux paroles que venait de dire son camarade qui revint les bras chargés d'un énorme bol de cochonneries et de canettes de soda.

\- Ne te prends pas trop la tête avec tout ça, déclara alors Kuroko en souriant. Fais juste les choses comme tu le sens.

Tendant une canette, le bleuté espérait avoir quelque peu tranquilisé son ami et lumière qui mollement, attrapa le bien qu'il lui tendait. Tetsuya plaça ensuite le bol entre eux, passant l'écran titre du film en cours sous le regard dubitatif de son hôte.

\- Tom Raider ? Sérieusement ?

\- Quoi ? S'étonna le lycéen. Il y a un problème ?

\- Ce film est méga vieux ! Maugréa Taiga en s'enfonçant dans le divan.

\- Et très bien ! Mais tu n'auras qu'à choisir le prochain.

\- Tu parles, tu veux juste voir Angelina.

\- Ne commences pas...

Un petit rire se fit entendre, le regard malicieux du tigre s'ancrant sur son capitaine qui l'ignora royalement en dévorant des marshmalows. Joueur, Kagami lui lança une autre pique pour le taquiner, se prenant un coup de coussins en pleine poire avant qu'une véritable bataille ne s'engage. Le film tourna alors dans le vide, les deux garçons se chamaillant comme bien souvent tout en mettant du pop-corn partout sur le canapé. Mais c'était bien le cadet de leur souci. Surtout de Kagami. Ce soir-là, il avait juste envie de débrancher son cerveau et de ne plus penser à rien. Juste rien et balancer des coussins sur son meilleur ami. Le reste, il y réfléchirait plus tard. Quand il aurait réellement besoin d'y penser.

* * *

 **EEEETTTT ! Voila pour ce chapitre ! Je vous dois une petite explication car l'histoire a pris un gros tournant à partir de ce moment bien précis.**

 **A vrai dire, cela fait un moment que je voulais complexifier l'histoire, qui a la base ne devait être qu'un PWP des plus basiques, avec néanmoins des couples plus hétéroclites que d'habitude. But premier de ma fiction (marre de voir du AoKaga et AkaKuro partout ! Je voulais du neuf ! DU NEUUUUFF !) Alors j'ai commencé cette histoire. Puis j'ai eu plein de broutilles pendant l'année, j'ai lâché l'affaire, j'ai repris l'histoire mais je bloquais à un point que je me prenais la tête sur des détails tout bonnement minimes et dérisoires.**

 **Puis au final, j'ai lâché la bride et laissé mon imagination faire ce qu'elle désirait. Rendre l'histoire plus... réaliste ? Je n'aurais pas réellement d'adjectifs pour qualifier pertinemment ce que j'ai désiré faire de l'histoire mais je ne voulais plus d'un simple concours tout simple où Kagami couche avec toute la Génération des Miracles. Je voulais des sentiments, du drame, du questionnement, des feelings ! Je voulais des personnages plus vrais encore. Et j'espère avoir pu commencer à le retranscrire dans ce chapitre-ci et que ce sera toujours le cas dans les suivants.**

 **Du coup voila un petit peu où nous en sommes. On se retrouve avec Un Kagami paumé, un Aomine gêné, un Kuroko droit dans ses baskets et une bande d'ados qui va devoir affronter d'autres choses par la suite. Et j'espère que leurs péripéties (si je puis dire cela) vous plairont !**

 **Je vous fais plein de bisous et vous dit au mois prochain pour la suite de l'histoire !**


	7. 07 : Nouvelle manche Nouvelle pioche

**Bon matin/jour/soir à tous ! Nouveau chapitre (un peu en retard. Désolée pour ces 24h d'attente supplémentaires.) Je ne vais pas être très longue et vous laissez à votre lecture. Je tenais juste à vous remercier de toujours suivre mon histoire, vous êtes méga fidèles et ça fait énormément plaisir ! Je vous fais plein de poutoux ! Et je vais répondre aux reviews ici (et maintenant). Bonne lecture à tous et à tout à l'heure pour les notes.**

 _Réponses aux Reviews_

 **\- Lawiki :** je suis contente que le côté plus réaliste de l'histoire te plaise ! Ca a pris un tournant un peu différent et c'est vrai que tout ce qui a pu se passer dans le chapitre précédent a pu être un peu bouleversant. Mais la suite promet bien des surprises. Va falloir s'accrocher un petit peu hihi (et oui il y a eu moins de PWP... mais ça va revenir ! Parce que bon, on ne va pas mentir en disant qu'on n'aime pas ça haha !)

 **\- Visiteuse :** merci pour ta review ! Contente que l'histoire te plaise. Et oui, j'en ai eu un peu marre du AoKagaAo eeeettt... non ils ne vont pas finir ensemble hihi. Peut-être qu'il y aura un autre couple, à voir ;)

\- **Laura-067 :** Ouais, Aomine a été con. Mais il devrait pouvoir se rattraper par la suite... peut-être. En attendant, Kagami va pouvoir compter sur Kuroko en effet, et ses paquets de chips :P

\- **TsundereSquirrel** : Merci pour ton commentaire ! Ca me fait vraiment chaud au coeur. J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant et que l'originalité qui approche te fera aimer un peu plus mon histoire :D

* * *

 **Nouvelle manche. Nouvelle pioche.**

Le mois de juillet approchait de la fin, la dernière semaine s'entamant doucement en une matinée ensoleillée et moite. Le jeune homme était d'ailleurs avachi dans son canapé en râlant sous la chaleur, l'air conditionné ne fonctionnant plus dans son appartement depuis quelques jours. C'était dire que Taiga avait la poisse. Surtout qu'il s'était lui-même consigné à domicile pour quelques temps.

Après ses déboires suite à la soirée avec le métis, l'As de Seirin avait décider d'un peu couper les ponts avec la GM et faire une pause dans le concours. Mais ne pouvant, et ne voulant, pas expliquer les véritables raisons de sa décision, le tigre avait prétexté avoir chopé un virus le clouant au lit. Pour un peu plus de crédibilité, il avait demandé à Kuroko de confirmer ses propos si on lui posait la moindre question, ce que le bleuté fut obligé de faire plusieurs fois avec ses anciens coéquipiers. L'ombre avait fusillé sa lumière du regard quand il était passé à son appartement pour lui faire part de l'incompréhension qui habitait les anciens membres de l'équipe de Teiko. Bien qu'il comprenait que l'américain agisse de cette manière, cela ne lui plaisait guère de se retrouver pris entre deux feux de cette façon.

Mais au bout du compte, le jeune homme avait ce qu'il désirait : il était tranquille à ne rien faire chez lui, à part manger des chips et regarder des films. Cela devait faire une bonne semaine qu'il n'était pas parti s'entraîner et que sa coach commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter qu'il ne s'engraisse trop en dévorant des cochonneries ou rester trop longtemps au lit. Heureusement, le roux pensait à s'entraîner au moins une heure pour ne pas finir par devenir une boule humaine. Qui plus était, cette situation était temporaire et il finirait bien par quitter à nouveau son appartement et reprendre le cours de sa vie... enfin, en théorie. Kuroko faisait toujours la grimace quand il lui sortait cette remarque, n'étant pas certain lui-même de ce que le tigre disait. Non pas qu'il craignait que Taiga reste à jamais dans son canapé, les cours reprendraient un jour et il serait bien forcé d'y aller. Mais les vacances d'été n'étaient pas près de finir avant plusieurs semaines... Le bleuté avait bien exposé ses inquiétudes à son meilleur ami qui lui avait simplement répondu que pour l'heure, il avait besoin de déconnecter et de se gaver de chips au matcha.

Chips que le jeune homme finissait devant un énième film d'action inconnu, une moitié de son cerveau seulement suivait l'intrigue. L'autre était en stand-by, scrutant par moment son cellulaire qui vibrait parfois lorsqu'il recevait un message. Le roux les lisait quelques fois, en fonction du nom qui était affiché. Ce qu'il faisait qu'il n'avait répondu à aucun message venant d'un membre de la Génération des Miracles et que cela faisait deux jours qu'il snobait ouvertement certains membres de son équipe. Il n'avait non plus pas répondu aux divers messages qu'il recevait sur ses applis de rencontre, préférant tout bonnement faire le fantôme. Si cela ressemblait à de la lâcheté ? En quelque sorte. Mais cela, l'américain n'était pas prêt de l'avouer. Pour lui, c'était plus un mélange de flemme profonde et d'une extrême lassitude.

Il n'empêchait que le jeune homme n'avait pas mis le nez dehors en presque une semaine et qu'il n'était pas parti pour aller où que se soit dans les jours qui suivraient. Kagami n'avait aucune envie d'arpenter les rues de la ville et de croiser quelqu'un qu'il connaissait, que se soit amicalement ou non. Il ne désirait voir personne, oublier toutes ces histoires pendant un temps et reprendre le cours de sa vie comme si de rien était. Cependant, une part de lui savait pertinemment que les choses ne se passeraient pas comme il le souhaiterait. Et la sonnette d'entrée le lui rappela désagréablement bien.

Poussant un profond soupir, l'adolescent délaissa son divan et ses énormes coussins, son bol de chips vide et son film d'action pour se présenter devant la porte d'entrée de son appartement. Sa main vint masser sa nuque négligemment, une moue contrariée étirant ses lèvres fines tandis qu'il portait son œil dans le judas afin de voir qui pouvait bien l'embêter. Quand il eut soudain un temps d'arrêt en voyant le jeune homme de l'autre côté de la paroi de bois. Les paupières de Kagami battirent quelques secondes durant lesquelles la sonnette retentit de nouveau, le poussant finalement à ouvrir la cloison. Et faire face au garçon souriant dans le couloir.

\- Hi Taiga.

Le sourire que lui lança le brun le laissa un peu pantois, ses billes sombres l'observant avec perplexité. Et il y avait de quoi être surpris. La dernière fois qu'il avait vu le garçon, celui-ci était derrière un écran d'ordinateur et filmé par la caméra de celui-ci. Et voilà qu'il se retrouvait devant sa porte. Le rouquin était sur le cul. Qu'est-ce qu'Himuro faisait devant sa porte ?

\- Tu ne me fais pas entrer ?

Un sursaut prit le lycéen qui se décala d'un coup de l'entrée, permettant ainsi de laisser son ami et frère de cœur pénétrer dans son appartement. Toujours abasourdi, Kagami le regarda retirer ses chaussures et s'avançait dans le couloir, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

\- Et bien quoi ? On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme ?

\- Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir, avoua l'américain toujours aussi étonné.

\- Tu marques un point.

Le brun ne cessa pas pour autant de sourire de cet air malicieux, rendant le dunker plutôt soucieux et perplexe. La dernière fois qu'il avait vu Tatsuya en vrai remontait à plus d'un an, avant que le jeune homme ne s'envole pour les USA où il allait y faire ses études. L'université de Louisville lui avait proposé une bourse d'études ainsi qu'une place dans leur équipe de première division que l'adolescent avait tout de suite accepté. Himuro avait alors quitté le Japon sans hésiter, s'envolant vers son rêve de devenir pro en laissant derrière lui famille et ami. Depuis lors, le rouquin n'avait vu son aîné que par conversation Skype ou sur des photos sur les réseaux sociaux. Et jamais il n'aurait cru le voir sur le pas de sa porte ce jour-là.

Une expression dubitative étirait les traits du tigre qui n'avait pas beaucoup bougé de sa place, Himuro s'étant déplacé jusqu'au canapé où il était bien parti pour s'asseoir. Quand il remarqua le trouble qui habitait son hôte, un sourcil se haussant alors sur ses traits.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air ravi de me voir, marmonna-t-il, quelque peu boudeur.

\- Non ! Non ce n'est pas ça, s'excusa précipitamment le lycéen tout en s'approchant. C'est juste...

\- Je sais. Tu ne t'attendais pas à me voir.

Un autre sourire barra les lèvres du jeune homme qui s'installa dans le divan, le plus jeune l'imitant après avoir débarrassé le bol qui y trônait. Il le regarda ensuite avec curiosité, ses lèvres légèrement pincées montrant assez bien son trouble.

\- Je suis passé voir mes parents pour les vacances, s'expliqua alors Himuro. On a trois semaines de break à la fac donc j'en ai profité pour revenir.

\- Mais tes parents ne sont pas à Akita ?

\- Plus maintenant. Ils ont déménagé à Tokyo il y a trois mois. Et j'ai appris ça en arrivant à l'aéroport quand j'ai atterri avant-hier.

\- Sérieusement ?

La nouvelle laissa le roux assez perplexe, malgré le rire franc de son ami. Il savait que les parents de Tatsuya étaient parfois excentriques et prenaient des décisions sur un coup de tête mais il n'aurait jamais pensé entendre une telle chose.

\- Enfin tu sais ce n'est pas plus mal, reprit le brun. Tout se passe à Tokyo et c'est bien plus animé qu'Akita.

\- Mouais...

\- Et puis je pourrais venir te voir. Ça fait un bail d'ailleurs qu'on ne s'était pas vu.

Comme pour mieux illustrer ses propos, Himuro alla ébouriffer les mèches sombres du jeune homme qui maugréa de mécontentement, un autre rire résonnant dans l'appartement. L'adolescent ne se débattit cependant pas plus que cela, heureux de revoir son frère de cœur après plusieurs mois. Seulement, les chamailleries cessèrent rapidement, les billes claires de l'étudiant tombant sur son hôte.

\- Par contre on m'a dit que tu étais malade...

\- On ? Souligna le tigre en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Atsushi, révéla le brun. Il voulait venir te voir de ce qu'il m'avait dit mais avec les entraînements intensifs avec les autres lycées de la région, il n'est même pas sûr de pouvoir.

Ce fut comme si le corps du rouquin se tétanisa à cette nouvelle, son sang ne faisant qu'un tour avant que son teint ne devienne plus blême. Non seulement il avait totalement oublié la semaine d'entraînement spécial avec de nombreuses équipes de baskets qualifiées pour la Winter Cup mais en plus de cela, il apprenait de la bouche de Tatsuya que le géant était dans le coin. Le cœur de Taiga manqua un battement à cette nouvelle, le jeune homme ne remarquant même pas l'œillade discrète de son ami.

\- Taiga ? You're ok ?

Retour à la réalité. Kagami fixa le jeune homme près de lui qui l'observait d'un œil curieux, son expression lui donnant quelque peu la chair de poule. Non pas que le rouquin était attiré par son frère de cœur, loin de là. L'étudiant, malgré qu'il soit devenu encore plus séduisant qu'avant, ne lui faisait aucun effet. Mais le regard qui lui lançait n'était pas complètement innocent et l'As de Seirin connaissait assez bien son ami pour savoir qu'il en savait plus qu'il ne voulait bien l'avouer.

\- Allez viens ! On sort !

\- Hein ?!

Mais avant même que le tigre n'ait pu dire la moindre phrase, Himuro s'était levé d'un coup, sentant que le plus jeune se doutait de quelque chose. Sans prévenir, il s'était soudain redressé, cherchant de ses prunelles le couloir menant à sa chambre pour s'y rendre d'un pas décidé.

\- Tatsuya ? Mais tu fous quoi ?!

\- I'll find your basketball.

\- Are you kidding ?!

Dire que Kagami était outré et sur le cul n'aurait pas vraiment reflété la réalité. Et ce fut bien pire quand le brun revint avec son ballon de basket entre les mains et un immense sourire sur les lèvres. L'adolescent était totalement dépassé par la situation et n'eut d'autre choix que de suivre son aîné qui le menait comme bon le semblait par le bout du nez. Himuro réussit donc à faire sortir le fauve de sa tanière, à le traîner jusqu'à un terrain de basket où ils jouèrent pendant plusieurs heures, à l'emmener manger dans un Maji Burger avant de le mener à une salle d'arcade où ils restèrent jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit. Ils parlèrent longuement de leur étude respective, du prochain tournoi majeur à venir pour chacun, des villes qu'avait pu voir le brun lors de ses déplacements pour différents matchs ou encore des dernières nouvelles du monde de la NBA. Le rouquin oublia qu'il avait décidé de rester cloîtrer chez lui, qu'il était censé être le malade, qu'il ne voulait voir personne et profita pleinement de la journée que lui avait offerte son vieil ami.

La nuit commençait à tomber quand les deux jeunes hommes se retrouvèrent en bas de l'immeuble du joueur de Seirin. Discutant toujours, ils s'avancèrent jusqu'à la porte d'entrée du bâtiment quand Himuro s'arrêta tout en lançant un sourire bienveillant au lycéen.

\- Je dois y aller. Mes parents ne veulent pas que je rentre trop tard pendant mes vacances.

Un petit pincement prit le cœur de Taiga qui fit la moue sans réellement le vouloir, un rire passant la barrière des lèvres du brun qui passa alors sa main dans ses cheveux.

\- Ne fais pas la tête va, je suis là trois semaines.

\- Stop this !

Un rire plus franc échappa à Tatsuya qui recula, peu désireux de se prendre un pain de la part du rouquin et s'engagea sur le chemin du retour. Il lança un dernier sourire et une remarque désobligeante, faisant maugréer l'adolescent qui fulmina et grogna à son encontre.

\- Appelles la prochaine fois !

\- J'y penserai !

Se retournant, le brun fit un signe au rouquin qui le regarda s'éloigner, une grimace contrariée sur le visage avant de quitter l'entrée de l'immeuble à son tour et de rentrer à son appartement. Une fois à l'intérieur, Kagami scruta la pièce plongée dans le noir, remarqua le bol vide sur la table basse, la télé toujours en pause sur le film dont il ne se souvenait plus du titre, la chaleur ambiante résultante du non fonctionnement de la climatisation et se dit qu'au final, Himuro avait bien fait de le traîner dehors.

Ce fut alors souriant, un peu inconsciemment, que le jeune homme se dirigea jusqu'à sa salle d'eau, une douche s'imposant d'urgence avant d'aller se caler sur son matelas et dormir du sommeil du juste. Une agréable journée. Après de nombreuses plus compliquées. Mais le problème avec Taiga, c'était qu'il était dans un cycle duquel il n'était pas vraiment sorti.

 _.o._

 _KnB_

 _.o._

 **18h37 – Tatsu** : _j'ai vu Atsushi ajd. Il paraissait furax. J'ai pas tout compris mais il compte passer te voir._

Un froncement de sourcil et un regard insistant sur son portable. Kagami ne comprenait pas du tout ce qui était en train de se passer mais il n'aimait pas du tout cela.

 **18h49 – Tiger** : _c koa son problem o just ?_

 **18h51 – Tatsu** : _j'en sais trop rien. Il m'a dit t'avoir vu. Je pense que c'est lorsqu'on est sorti tous les deux._

Un temps d'arrêt. Un battement de cœur qui saute. Taiga le sentait mal. Mais très mal.

 **18h53 – Tiger** : _Il t'a ri1 di dotre ?_

 **18h54 – Tatsu** : _Que tu avais menti. Ce qui est le cas. Mais après rien. Il est juste parti..._

Kagami avait furieusement envie de se ronger les ongles, ses pouces pianotant sur l'écran verrouillé de son cellulaire. Murasakibara l'avait vu, le jour où Himuro l'avait vu dehors. Il l'avait vu et il semblait très remonté. Le rouquin grimaça, un profond soupir lui échappant. Il n'aimait pas du tout cette histoire.

 **18h58 - Tiger** : _Mersi pr l'1fo. Je V_ _gR_ _é_

 **19h00 – Tatsu** : _Appelles-moi s'il se passe quoi que soit._

 **19h02 – Tiger** : t _kt. Si je done pa_ _S_ _igne 2 Vi dici 24h tu poura commenCé a fliP_

 **19h03 – Tatsu** : _Déconnes pas abruti !_

La gorge du jeune homme laissa échapper un rire moqueur qui résonna presque dans le coin cuisine de l'appartement, ses doigts écrivant un message plus amusé et railleur à son ami pour le faire grincer des dents. L'américain savait que l'étudiant pouvait facilement s'inquiéter et s'amuser parfois de cet aspect de sa personnalité. Sauf que dans la situation actuelle, il y avait peut-être des raisons de s'inquiéter.

Un faible grognement monta dans la pièce, l'adolescent quittant le plan de travail pour retourner devant son poste de télévision. Cela faisait bien deux jours que Himuro était passé à son appartement et l'avait traîné dehors, lui faisant passer une après-midi plus qu'attrayante et qu'il avait, d'une certaine manière, pu faire une pause dans le foutoir qu'était devenu son quotidien. Mais voilà que les choses le rattrapaient plus vite que prévu. Et de manière bien inattendue. Portant son pouce à sa bouche, Taiga mordit son ongle avec irritation. Toute cette histoire commençait à le faire chier.

Murasakibara l'avait vu dehors. Ok. En avait-il parlé aux autres miracles ? Kagami checka ses derniers messages, stalka du mieux qu'il put la conversation de groupe prévu pour le concours sans se faire voir. Mais rien. Ni de la part d'Akashi, ni des autres. Cependant, cela ne le rassura pas pour autant. Peut-être que le géant en avait parlé mais qu'aucun des autres basketteurs ne voulaient se manifester par message. Et s'ils se pointaient devant son appartement ? Taiga grinça des dents avant de mettre cette idée au placard. Il ne s'agissait que d'un concours bon sang. Quand bien même il avait menti et fait le mort, les anciens membres de Teiko n'allaient pas non plus faire le pied de grue devant chez lui pour régler des comptes qui n'existaient même pas. Le jeune homme soupira, fatigué par tout cela... et s'ils venaient pour de vrai ?

Poussant une nouvelle plainte, l'américain abandonna finalement son cellulaire sur la table basse de son salon en maugréant. Marre de cette histoire. Si le géant voulait se pointer, qu'il le fasse. De toute manière, ce n'était pas comme s'il allait lui faire changer d'avis sur les dernières pensées que les frasques qu'il avait vécu ces dernières semaines avaient formé dans son cerveau. Murasakibara n'était pas le genre de type qui consolait, ou comprenait véritablement une situation ou conversation, ni à engueuler ou juger sans raison et passait plus de temps à se comporter comme un gosse capricieux et nonchalant qu'autre chose. Certes, sur le terrain, il pouvait se montrer plus sérieux et mature, et ce un peu plus depuis son entrée en troisième année - sûrement parce qu'après, l'université pointait le bout de son nez. Pour autant, le pourpre restait un gamin dans sa tête et Kagami avait assez de mal à comprendre pourquoi il avait piqué une crise en le voyant dehors. Parce qu'il avait menti sur sa santé ? Le roux fronça les sourcils. Il avait vraiment du mal à saisir.

Mais au bout de deux bonnes heures, l'As de Seirin oublia presque cette histoire, la confection du dîner et le choix d'un nouveau film lui prenant une bonne partie de sa concentration. Il hésita même à inviter Kuroko à passer la soirée avec lui, l'ennui commençant à s'installer dans son appartement ou à sortir faire un tour malgré la nuit tombée. Seulement, sous les coups de vingt-et-une heures trente, la sonnette de l'entrée retentit soudain. Le jeune homme leva un sourcil dubitatif, affalé dans son canapé à zapper sans grande attention pour finalement prendre la direction de la porte avec perplexité. Qui pouvait décemment venir chez lui à une heure pareille ? Il porta un regard dans le judas, cligna des yeux trois fois avant de regarder une nouvelle fois et plisser le front. C'était une blague ?

Un instant, le rouquin se demanda s'il n'avait pas un karma de merde ou juste une poisse légendaire parce que pour que Murasakibara soit devant la porte de son appartement à cet instant, c'était qu'un dieu quelconque lui en voulait. Ou qu'il avait fait une connerie dans une vie antérieure. Particulièrement embêté, Taiga fixa la porte, planté comme un piquet devant elle quand la sonnette se fit à nouveau entendre. Un juron sourd lui échappa, ses dents mordant sa langue dans un réflexe de contrariété lorsque dans un geste agacé, il déverrouilla la serrure et ouvrit cette fichue porte. De toute façon, au point où il en était, une « dispute » supplémentaire n'allait pas faire grand chose.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fous devant ma porte à une heure pareille ?

Sa voix était assez sèche et froide, ses perles sombres fixant l'importun avec beaucoup de méfiance. Il n'était pas vraiment à une distance de sécurité respectable mais si Murasakibara réagissait de manière soudaine, il pourrait répliquer assez rapidement. Bien qu'il se doutait que le pourpre n'agirait pas de la sorte... en théorie.

\- Je dois te parler.

Les prunelles du tigre s'agrandirent d'une surprise sans commune mesure, les paroles de l'adolescent l'ayant un peu trop étonné. De par son ton que par l'autorité dont il avait fait preuve. Il fallait dire que ce n'était pas tous les jours que le joueur de Yosen se comportait ainsi. Au grand damne de Taiga qui n'avait aucune envie d'avoir à faire à lui. Parce que l'adolescent de deux mètres dix, aux billes prunes et aux cheveux mauve lui tombant presque dans la nuque et sur le front, coupe plus courte que celle qu'il avait lors de leur première rencontre, ne donnait pas envie au rouquin de discuter. Bien au contraire.

\- Comme tu veux.

Ne préférant pas s'opposer à lui, Kagami laissa entrer le géant dans son appartement, malgré une faible angoisse qui taraudait le fond de son estomac. Il appréhendait légèrement les propos du jeune homme mais pour l'heure, il n'avait rien de vraiment menaçant. Même rien du tout. Bien que son expression coléreuse ne présageait rien de bon. Non, ça le rendait juste... l'américain eut un temps d'arrêt. Il pensait à quoi au juste là ?

Le géant -parce qu'il en était presque un- s'était posté au milieu de son salon, le fixant alors de ses prunelles sombres et accusatrices. Regard qui ne plut pas du tout au rouquin mais qui ne fit pas la moindre remarque, attendant avec une impatience inquiète les paroles du jeune homme dans son appartement. Il n'était pas parti pour prononcer le moindre mot, ses bras croisés sur son torse dans l'attente du discours de Murasakibara. Qui arriva comme un boulet de canon.

\- Il s'est passé quoi entre Mine-chin et toi ?

Coup de tonnerre. Kagami aurait voulu entendre n'importe quoi sauf cette question. Quelque part pourtant, il s'y était attendu, mais il n'aurait jamais pensé que le pourpre l'interroge de cette manière, avec cette expression sévère sur le visage et aussi rapidement. Il n'était pas prêt à repenser à tout cela et n'avait aucune envie d'en parler. Et encore moins à cet adolescent. Franchement, il comptait lui tirer les vers du nez ? Et bien, il était mal barré.

Son corps s'était crispé, bien malgré lui, mais le rouquin n'avait pas bougé de sa place, restant appuyé contre le mur du couloir, les sourcils froncés. Enfin, plus froncés qu'ils ne l'étaient auparavant. Atsushi avait dû se rendre compte de ce changement, bien évidemment assez flagrant et en rajouta davantage.

\- Il s'est bien passé quelque chose du coup...

\- Et ?

La voix de Taiga était toujours aussi froide et coupante, dérangeant son invité qui semblait aussi tendu que lui. Il l'avait bien pressenti que toute cette histoire allait lui retomber dessus d'une manière qui ne lui plairait guère. Mais le tigre aurait préféré que cela arrive à un autre moment... voire jamais. Et pour cause, l'expression du pourpre devint davantage agacé, lui arrachant un rictus contrarié et une plainte bougonne. Ne pouvait-il juste pas le laisser tranquille ?

\- Il se passe que Mine-chin est bizarre depuis qu'il t'a vu, lâcha le lycéen en desserrant la mâchoire. Puis tu dis que t'es malade et ne peux voir personne. Et tu te retrouves dehors avec Muro-chin, pas malade du tout.

\- Et ? Insista l'américain, toujours collé à son mur.

\- Et j'aimerai bien comprendre pourquoi tu te fiches de nous.

Les perles améthystes du garçon troublèrent quelque peu le roux qui n'ajouta rien, les sourcils toujours plissés et la mâchoire serrée. Il n'avait aucune envie de s'exprimer. Aucune. Et encore moins à ce type. Même si son regard perçant en disait assez sur son envie de saisir. Sauf que le joueur de Seirin ne voulait en aucun cas se confronter à qui que se soit. Pas ce soir. Pas comme ça. Kagami retint une plainte ressemblant fortement à un soupir, ses mains plongeant dans les poches de son jogging.

\- J'ai rien à te dire. Désolé mec, mais t'es venu pour rien.

Ce fut au tour du plus grand d'être étonné, ses iris s'agrandissant de surprise avant que ses traits ne se crispent et se tirent en un air plus contrarié. La tension qui régnait dans l'appartement monta d'un cran, écrasant davantage les épaules de Taiga que la chaleur ambiante. Mais il n'en eut que faire. Hors de question de répondre à ce benêt.

\- Alors tu vas rester cloîtrer chez toi et ne pas nous répondre ? Vociféra brusquement Murasakibara.

\- Je fais encore ce que je veux, répliqua le roux en maugréant.

\- Et laisser Mine-chin comme ça t'importe ?

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire au juste ?

Une grimace apparut sur le visage du géant, son corps semblant se tenir plus droit qu'auparavant et impressionnant presque le lycéen qui l'observait toujours avec cet air renfrogné. Ce type était beaucoup trop grand !

\- Mine-chin est mon ami, déclara le jeune homme avec sérieux. Tout comme Kise-chin qui ne sait pas trop comme s'y prendre avec lui et Kuro-chin qui ne veut rien nous dire.

Les paupières de Kagami papillonnèrent quelques instants, le garçon face à lui ne ressemblant pas du tout au basketteur puérile qu'il avait rencontré la première fois. Il fut assez surpris de l'entendre parler de la sorte, surtout qu'il n'aurait jamais cru l'entendre dire de telles choses mais le jeune homme fut surtout surpris par l'expression qu'arborait son visage. Depuis quand Murasakibara était-il devenu aussi... mature ?

Le roux eut quelques secondes d'arrêt, son visage et sa mâchoire étant moins serrée par l'agacement alors que son invité gardait ses positions avant de lâcher un faible soupir. Il paraissait toujours aussi contrarié mais surtout plus lassé.

\- Je ne sais pas trop ce qui a pu se passer mais tu devrais faire quelque chose plutôt que de rester là à te planquer...

\- Je ne te permets...

\- Dans tous les cas, le coupa sèchement le pourpre, tu fais ce que tu veux mais arrêtes au moins de nous prendre pour des idiots.

La pic fit grimacer le rouquin, son cœur tapant durement dans sa poitrine tandis qu'une forte envie de mettre son poing dans la figure du plus grand le prenait aux tripes. Mais avant même qu'il ne puisse l'approcher, le centre de Yosen s'en retourna vers le couloir menant à la sortie de l'appartement. Abasourdi, Kagami le suivit du regard, le voyant passer à côté de lui sans un mot de plus. Il se fichait de lui ?!

Son geste fut précipité mais il eut au moins le mérite d'arrêter l'adolescent dans sa lancée. Étonné, le garçon tourna son regard violet vers le lycéen qui le retenait, sa grimace et ses yeux emplis de fureur le faisant à peine sourciller une fois la surprise passée.

\- Attends, tu te fous de moi ? Tu débarques, tu m'engueules et tu te casses ?!

Le tigre était furieux. Et prêt à mordre. À mordre et déchiqueter cet être qui l'énervait au plus haut point. Il était prêt à lui en coller une, décharger sa colère sur son visage et se vider comme on se lâche sur un punching-ball. Mais bien évidemment, Murasakibara ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

\- T'as décidé de t'expliquer ? L'interrogea-t-il tout en se défaisant de la prise de l'américain.

\- Comment tu peux...

\- Quoi ?

L'échange devenait de plus en plus électrique, alors même qu'ils n'en avaient pas dit beaucoup. L'air était saturé de frustration et rage, la raison du rouquin ne tenait qu'à un fil alors que le plus grand tentait de rester de marbre. Il n'aurait suffi d'un rien pour que tout éclate et parte en mille morceaux. Mais au lieu de ça, Kagami fit un pas en arrière tout en poussant un cri de rage et de passer ses mains sur son visage.

\- Sérieux ! T'es gonflé de te pointer chez moi avec ta belle gueule et de me faire la morale de cette façon !

\- Si tu prenais tes responsabilités en t'expliquant, on n'en serait pas là, claironna le pourpre en croisant les bras.

\- Mes responsabilités ?! Parce que tu crois que ce connard d'Aomine a pris ses responsabilités quand il a...

Les lèvres se crispèrent, se pincèrent, furent mordu, avant qu'un juron ne les traversent soudain et que le jeune homme n'aille s'asseoir dans son divan, passablement frustré et rageur. C'était du grand n'importe quoi ! Il n'avait pas passé une soirée de merde depuis des jours, s'était à moitié vidé la tête, avait réussi à se calmer. Et voilà que tout lui revenait en pleine poire, comme ça, alors qu'il n'avait rien demandé du tout. Karma de merde ! Taiga avait juste envie de gueuler, frapper sur quelque chose et oublier toute cette histoire. Mais au lieu de ça, il tint sa tête entre ses mains tandis qu'à côté de lui, Murasakibara prenait aussi place sur le canapé. Franchement, il n'était pas aidé.

\- Tu m'expliques ?

Non de non ! Qu'il pouvait être insistant cet abruti ! Il ne voyait pas qu'il était un poil furax et qu'il n'était plus très loin de lui sauter à la gorge ? Était-il fou ou demeuré ? Dans les deux cas, il aurait mieux fait de ne pas se mettre sur la route de Kagami qui explosa presque comme une bombe atomique.

\- Tu veux que je t'explique quoi au juste ? Cracha-t-il tout en se redressant. Que cette enflure m'a juste pris pour son jouet avec ce concours à la con ? Avant de tout simplement me sortir que j'étais juste bon à me faire trouer le cul ? À moins qu'il faut que je t'explique qu'il est sûrement pas le seul à penser la même chose et quand plus de ça, c'est moi qui doit me remettre en question ? C'est ça qu'il faut que je t'explique ou que tu me fais chier et que tu devrais sortir de ma piaule plutôt que de m'emmerder ?!

Il y eut un silence. Plus long. Plus lourd. Alors que Kagami reprenait son souffle et saisissait la portée de ses paroles. Comprenait qu'il avait juste tout balancé comme ça, sous le coup de la colère, à un Atsushi qui n'avait rien demandé à la vie. Qu'il avait juste pété un câble et qu'à présent, la fatigue lui retombait dessus tel un soufflé. Le jeune homme respira bruyamment et rapidement sous les yeux abasourdis du lycéen face à lui, avant de lâcher un nouveau juron et de s'enfoncer dans les coussins du canapé. Il avait vraiment un karma de merde.

Le silence s'éternisa. D'une part parce que le rouquin ne voulait plus ouvrir la bouche et affronter l'autre garçon mais également parce que celui-ci ne disait rien. Seulement, l'américain ne voulait en aucun cas lui faire face où le regarder dans les yeux et attendait, la boule au ventre, que le géant prenne la parole. Et il lui fallut une bonne minute pour pouvoir le faire.

\- Il a vraiment dit ça ?

La voix de Murasakibara était teintée d'étonnement et d'incertitude, faisant grimacer l'As de Seirin qui se redressa alors pour mieux le voir, son visage toujours rouge de honte. Son « invité » avait un sourcil haussé, une moue pleine de doute et un regard étrange. Kagami réprima un sourcil, se demandant pourquoi il avait tout balancé de la sorte.

\- Pas tout à fait, avoua le tigre en massant son visage. Il s'est excusé aussi... pas en face mais il l'a fait...

\- Mais ?

Un nouveau silence. Plus court. Plus lourd. L'américain était sur le point de s'expliquer, bien malgré lui, à un type qu'il connaissait à peine et avec qui il avait très peu de rapport. À une connaissance, plus qu'un inconnu. Mais un type sorti de nulle part. Et pourtant, malgré tout cela, Taiga n'arrivait pas à retenir ses paroles.

\- C'était juste... trop. On a couché ensemble toute la nuit puis il me sort ça le matin. Ok, c'était sur le coup de la colère mais il n'avait pas le droit de me dire un truc pareil. Surtout qu'il est pas mieux que moi.

Le dos du jeune homme se cala dans le dossier du divan, un soupir las lui échappant tandis que son corps devenait aussi mou que des marshmallows. Kuroko lui avait avoué que le métis avait une sexualité débridée lui aussi. Peut-être pas autant que la sienne, mais il ne se faisait pas violence pour finir dans le lit de quelqu'un. Apprendre cette nouvelle avait bien évidemment énervé un peu plus le roux qui n'avait cependant rien dit, fulminant dans son coin. Jusqu'à ce soir où Murasakibara gardait un œil curieux et calme porté sur lui. Ce n'était, d'ailleurs, pas si dérangeant que cela que le jeune homme soit là, assis près de lui, à l'écouter. Bien que la situation était sacrément bizarre.

\- Et tu penses qu'il a raison ?

Les billes carmines du tigre se collèrent au visage du garçon, la surprise se lisant dans ces prunelles qui ne saisissaient pas complètement le sens des paroles résonnant dans la pièce.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire au juste ? Hoqueta le roux en sourcillant.

\- Tu penses réellement que t'es juste bon à te faire passer dessus ?

Les lèvres de l'adolescent s'entrouvrirent avant de se refermer, le regard trop neutre du pourpre le perturbant bien plus que ses dires. Il était trop calme, trop tranquille, trop lisse. Franchement, où était passé le Murasakibara qui bouffait des chips à tout va et faisait des commentaires pourris sur ses sourcils ? Taiga était déboussolé. Surtout que c'était ce type qui lui disait une telle chose.

Bien sûr que non il ne pensait pas _ça_. Qu'il ne se voyait pas juste comme un corps que l'on prenait puis qu'on jetait sans se soucier de ce qu'il pouvait ressentir. Il était bien plus que ça. Et surtout, il n'était pas ça. Kagami savait pertinemment qu'il n'était pas juste bon à coucher et recevoir, que même si il avait eu plusieurs amants, qu'il ne s'en cachait pas et qu'il continuait de batifoler à droite à gauche, il n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'avait pu dire le métis ce matin-là. Pourtant l'idée le taraudait, restait là, ancrée dans sa poitrine, à le déranger. Ça le dérangeait que l'on puisse dire ça, penser ça. Parce que ce n'était pas représentatif de ce qu'il était. Il n'était pas comme ça.

\- Non, finit-il par dire, les yeux un peu dans le vague. Mais...

\- Mais quoi ?

Le ton lent et la voix basse du jeune homme près de lui le sortit à nouveau de sa torpeur, ses billes sombres allant trouver celles pourpre de son interlocuteur. Le plus grand avait toujours cet air calme sur le visage, bien différent de la bouille insouciante et boudeuse qu'il arborait d'ordinaire. Tellement plus sérieux. Kagami en était perturbé. Peut-être un peu trop. Perturbé jusque dans ses fondements, alors que sa langue se déliait pour répondre à la question posée, sans la moindre difficulté.

\- J'aime pas l'idée que quelqu'un puisse le penser.

\- Ce que pense les autres est si important ? Demanda Atsushi sans se départir de son air calme.

\- Non... je crois pas, bafouilla le tigre. Enfin, j'en sais rien...

\- Ça ne devrait pas te faire autant d'effet. Tu fais ce que tu veux.

Le jeune homme s'était mieux installé dans le canapé, son bras posé sur le dossier alors que sa main soutenait sa tête, ses cheveux caressant sa peau. Il s'était quelque peu enfoncé dans les coussins, demeurant toujours aussi imposant mais mieux assis que précédemment. Il avait toujours cet air calme, presque neutre, voire rassurant. C'était étrange, bizarre. Trop bizarre. Et plus Kagami le regardait, plus il ne savait ou se mettre et quoi penser. Il état juste... troublé au possible.

\- Tu penses la même chose ?

La question était sortie toute seule, s'élevant dans la pièce sans pour autant provoquer le moindre malaise. Murasakibara n'avait pas fait le moindre geste en l'entendant, ni grimacé ou sourcillé. Il l'avait juste observé, comme il le faisait depuis plusieurs minutes, sans le moindre jugement ni à priori.

\- Pas ça du tout.

L'adolescent ne sut pas s'il était rassuré, contenté, satisfait ou autre. Il ne savait pas du tout. Il n'en savait rien. Et peut-être que Kagami ne saurait certainement jamais ce qu'il avait pu ressentir ce soir-là, alors que le joueur de Yôsen était assis sur son canapé à presque vingt-deux heures. Mais il était certain d'une chose à cet instant là, sans qu'il ne puisse réellement l'expliquer. Ni qu'il puisse le dire à haute voix. À cet instant là, il avait juste eu envie de l'embrasser. Et Kagami ne se fit pas prier le moins du monde.

Son corps avait bougé sans qu'il ne s'en rende réellement compte, finissant sur les genoux du plus grand qui l'avait accueilli sans rien dire. Les lèvres du rouquin avaient rencontré les siennes, d'abord chastement, timidement, avant que les doigts du tigre n'aillent se perdre dans les mèches violettes, descendent sur sa nuque et ne s'accrochent comment ils peuvent à ce qu'ils trouvaient. Le baiser fut approfondi, sans pour autant aller trop loin pendant que l'adolescent se tenait au pourpre presque désespérément. Il ne savait franchement pas ce qu'il faisait, ni pourquoi il se retrouvait sur les genoux de ce type à l'embrasser comme si sa vie en dépendait. Mais Kagami en avait juste eu horriblement envie. Et terriblement besoin.

Ses épaules tremblaient quelque peu alors qu'il se détachait de Murasakibara, les perles améthystes l'observant d'un petit air curieux et brillant. L'américain ne dit rien, reprenant son souffle tout en humectant ses lèvres rougies, l'esprit ailleurs.

\- Je... désolé...

\- Pas grave...

Il y avait une impression étrange dans l'air, tandis que leurs regards ne se quittaient pas. Le roux n'avait pas envie de détourner les yeux, souhaitant juste s'y plonger un peu plus longtemps et dévorer ses lèvres sans réelle raison valable -comme si il lui fallait une raison. Mais assis là, sur le centre, il ne cessait de se demander ce qu'il pourrait bien faire à présent. L'embrasser encore ? S'écarter et reprendre ses esprits ? Se perdre et ne plus penser à rien ? Se perdre... et ne plus penser à rien. Sa tête se pencha à nouveau sur le géant, attrapant doucement ses lèvres pour initier un autre baiser tout aussi doux que le précédent. Atsushi le laissait faire, le touchait à peine, ses mains étant juste posées sur ses hanches sans se mouvoir. Cependant, il répondait à son baiser, avec tendresse, peut-être même un peu trop. À croire qu'il se retenait d'aller trop vite, trop loin. Taiga se recula une nouvelle fois, le cerveau à l'envers et les idées embrouillées. C'était n'importe quoi.

\- Il se passe quoi au juste ?

\- J'en sais rien, lui répondit le pourpre, aussi perdu que lui.

Leurs respirations longues et profondes semblaient résonner contre les murs du salon pendant qu'ils se dévoraient des yeux, sans trop comprendre comment ils avaient pu en arriver là. Surtout que quelques minutes plus tôt, Kagami hurlait contre le géant qui n'était encore qu'un intrus à ce moment-là. Et là, il voulait juste le sentir contre lui. Le jeune homme retint une plainte, son corps s'affaissant davantage sur celui du plus grand qui le tint plus fortement par peur qu'il ne tombe à la renverse.

\- Tu... on...

\- C'est toi qui décide...

Encore ce ton lent. Cette voix traînante. Presque flemmarde. Comme le gosse qu'était le plus souvent le jeune homme sous lui. Le lycéen avait presque envie de sourire en se rendant compte de cela, l'idée qu'il ne soit pas toujours aussi sérieux et austère dans ses moments-là le rassurant quelque peu. Non parce que Murasakibara en mode adulte, c'était très, très bizarre.

Il lui laissait le choix. Le choix de continuer ce qu'ils avaient commencé, d'aller aussi loin qu'il le désirait. Ou de ne rien faire du tout. Ne rien faire... Cette idée fut vite bannie de son esprit, le jeune homme se levant alors pour quitter le canapé et se redresser. Les iris toujours ancrés sur son vis-à-vis, Taiga le fixa tout en se pinçant les lèvres, le pourpre semblant alors comprendre sa décision et se redressa à son tour. Son hôte le mena ensuite jusqu'à sa chambre dans un silence troublant, le bruit de ses pas s'élevant du parquet quand ils arrivèrent devant la porte que le rouquin poussa afin de les laisser pénétrer dans la pièce.

La pénombre régnait dans la chambre, tout comme le silence qui n'était perturbé que par le souffle plus précipité de l'américain. Celui-ci ne s'était pas retourné pour faire face à son invité, se sentant soudain plus démuni que jamais lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule, le forçant à faire volte face. Murasakibara plongea son regard dans le sien, le faisant trembler et frissonner pendant que sa main se plaçait sur la base de sa nuque, la bouche du pourpre se calant docilement contre la sienne. L'échange était lent, doux, bien plus que le précédent et alors qu'il fermait les yeux, Kagami cessa de se poser des milliers de questions. Elles n'avaient pas lieu d'être de toute façon. Il avait mieux à faire que se torturer l'esprit.

Le plus grand le fit reculer, sans pour autant rompre le baiser, afin de le pousser sur le lit où le roux atterrit un air surpris sur le visage. Il le vit enlever son t-shirt puis le jeter au sol, passer sa main dans ses cheveux pour tenter de les remettre en place et éviter qu'il ne tombe devant ses yeux, se pencher sur lui pour revenir l'embrasser et ancrer ses perles améthystes à ses billes carmines. Il sentit ses lèvres sur les siennes, son nez caresser le sien, ses mains passer sous son propre t-shirt qui devenait bien trop encombrant. Puis il l'embrassa, enfin, finalement, avec plus d'ardeur et de fougue. Le jeune homme le cloua au lit tout en caressant sa peau, le rouquin se laissant faire de bonne grâce tandis qu'il s'agrippait à ses larges épaules et savourait l'instant. Il n'avait rien de plus à faire, à part se laisser porter et ne penser à rien.

Le morceau de tissu finit sur le sol, la bouche du plus grand ayant glissé de son cou à son torse. Kagami penchait la tête de façon à pouvoir le voir, ses doigts câlinant les mèches bien plus sombres et pourpre du jeune homme qui jouait dans son nombril sensible. Ses mains n'étaient pas en reste, jouant avec l'élastique de son jogging qu'elles baissaient avec lenteur, le faisant frémir d'impatience. Il s'était imaginé coucher avec le géant, après que Kuroko ne soit parti, le soir où Akashi était venu lui proposé de participer au concours. Il s'était imaginé devoir faire face à ce fainéant d'Atsushi, devoir prendre les choses en main, lui promettre des barres chocolatées et des bonbons pour qu'il lui donne ce qu'il veut. Mais au final, le jeune homme était de lui-même en train de mordiller la peau de son aine découvert, sans que le roux n'ait rien à lui dire ou lui demander.

Un petit bruit mat accompagna la descente de son pantalon et de son boxer sur le sol, encore accroché à l'une de ses chevilles alors que l'adolescent léchait indécemment l'intérieur de sa cuisse relevée. Ne pouvant le lâcher des yeux, Taiga le regardait embrasser sa peau brûlante, cajoler son sexe du bout des doigts et lui tirer des gémissements plaintifs et frustrés. Ses yeux rencontraient parfois le regard calme et plein d'envie du lycéen, son cœur battant plus fort dans sa poitrine à chaque fois que cela arrivait. Mais il n'eut l'occasion de pouvoir l'observer davantage, la bouche du pourpre se plaçant sur son gland qu'il engloutit sans la moindre gêne. Un râle profond échappa au tigre qui s'enfonça dans les couvertures, sa tête retombant mollement sur le matelas. L'intensité du plaisir qui le submergea lui tirailla les entrailles, une chaleur étouffante l'enveloppant sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. Puis soudain, Murasakibara entama des va-et-vient bien plus insistants.

Il crut un instant que la pièce se mettait à tourner, ses lèvres ne pouvant laisser échapper les gémissements et soupirs qui gonflaient sa gorge. D'ordinaire plus expressif et loquasse, Kagami ne trouvait rien d'intéressant à dire ce soir-là, se contentant bien malgré lui de pousser des plaintes plus lascives les unes que les autres. Il ne pouvait faire autre chose de toute manière, les caresses de son invité, à présent son amant, lui faisaient perdre la tête et rendait presque son esprit blanc. Il n'y avait que ce plaisir qui comptait, les lèvres d'Atsushi sur son membre, sa main sous sa cuisse et ses doigts malaxant sa fesse. Rien d'autre à part l'attente d'une libération fracassante et bienfaitrice, ses mains se crispant à la fois sur les mèches de l'adolescent entre ses jambes et les draps de son lit. Qui bizarrement, se mirent à se mouvoir sans qu'il ne saisisse pourquoi.

Kagami émit un petit cri de surprise dans la manœuvre, le jeune homme abandonnait son ouvrage pour mieux l'allonger sur la couche. Le souffle coupé, l'américain fixa son amant qui vint tout de suite baiser ses lèvres, faisant légèrement passé ce moment de surprise et de frustration tout en collant son bassin contre le sien. L'érection du lycéen rencontra alors celle du tigre, séparées par la barrière de tissu qui constituait le short du garçon dont le rouquin comptait bien se débarrasser. Avec empressement, il aida son amant à se défaire de ses vêtements, le corps nu de celui-ci rencontrant enfin le sien dans un long soupir de satisfaction partagée. Son bassin se mouva presque immédiatement, surprenant à peine le plus grand qui le laissa faire pendant qu'il cherchait dans les tiroirs de quoi les protéger et préparer son hôte. Tâche plutôt compliquée quand on a contre soi un amant impatient et avide de baisers. Non pas que cela dérangeait réellement Atsushi mais il avait, tout comme le roux, envie de passer à l'étape suivante.

Trouver le lubrifiant et les préservatifs avaient été une tâche compliquée. Pas comme préparer l'américain qui se laissa faire de bonnes grâces sans trop gigoter. Murasakibara n'eut aucun mal à accéder à son anneau de chair et le pénétrer de ses doigts, le regard brûlant du tigre le couvrant et l'excitant davantage. Les plaintes et soupirs du jeune homme ne faisaient que monter la pression, leurs respirations extatiques emplissant la pièce et résonnant contre les murs pendant que le corps alangui de Taiga accompagnait chacun de ses mouvements. Le plus grand l'observait avec ce mélange d'envie et d'étrange douceur qui troublait le garçon, sans pour autant l'arrêter dans ses actions. Bien au contraire. C'était bien trop bon pour qu'il arrête, trop doux, trop tout. Jamais il n'aurait souhaité que cela s'arrête. Même si on lui annonçait que le ciel allait lui tomber sur la tête.

Il y eut un gémissement plus sourd. Puis un autre plus profond alors que la tête du rouquin tentait de s'enfoncer dans le matelas d'une délicieuse façon. Son amant continua de merveilleusement le torturer, son nom passant parfois la barrière des lèvres de Kagami qu'il vint embrasser parfois, juste pour pouvoir goûter à nouveau à ses lèvres et ses baiser. Par moment, le rouquin s'accrochait à son cou, gémissait à son oreille, frémissait contre sa peau. C'était tellement intense, tendre et puissant à la fois qu'aucun des deux jeunes hommes ne pouvaient dire si c'était vraiment réel.

L'adolescent crut un instant qu'il allait tomber dans ce gouffre appelé extase et que l'orgasme le faucherait au passage mais c'était sans compter le côté imprévisible de Murasakibara qui cessa de marteler ce point qui le faisait trembler. Un grognement échappa au rouquin qui essaya de se rapprocher de son amant, l'obligeant malicieusement à l'embrasser et se coller contre lui jusqu'à ce que le plus grand réussisse à se libérer de sa prise et attraper l'emballage d'un préservatif. Un regard sévère cloua le dunker au lit qui se tint tranquille, malgré son désir grandissant d'accueillir son amant en lui et son impatience viscérale. Il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Plus du tout. Il voulait juste sentir Atsushi contre lui, en lui, sur lui, partout. Le sentir et être totalement comblé. Alors, quand le jeune homme écarta ses cuisses, puis ses fesses avant de placer son sexe contre son intimité, Kagami ne se fit pas violence et amorça presque son entrée sous le regard amusé de son amant. Le rouquin l'engueula presque de prendre son temps, le géant lui répondant qu'ils n'étaient pas pressés avant d'aller l'embrasser à nouveau. Et enfin le pénétrer complètement.

C'était grisant. Grisant et irréel. Murasakibara était entre ses jambes, poussait sur ses hanches pour venir les claquer contre ses fesses, son membres frappant en lui contre sa prostate pour mieux le faire gémir de concupiscence. C'était surréaliste. Kagami n'arrivait pas à s'y faire, souriant bêtement tout en gémissant de plaisir, bougeant lui aussi ses hanches pour plus de contact, caressant les flans du jeune homme à genou contre lui. C'était presque si le jeune homme n'avait pas envie de rire tant la situation était cocasse et étrange, son amant semblant penser comme lui quand il le vit répondre à son sourire et venir coller ses lèvres aux siennes. Baiser plus fougueux et ardent, les mouvements de bassin du pourpre se faisant plus insistants et brutaux pendant que son amant s'accrochait indécemment à lui, ses jambes emprisonnant ses hanches pour qu'il n'aille pas plus loin.

L'air était lourd. Bien plus lourd que lorsqu'ils étaient entrés. Cela était certainement dû à la pression qui les habitait - et à l'activité à laquelle ils s'adonnaient. Taiga avait un peu de mal à respirer, l'adolescent tentant de reprendre son souffle entre chaque baiser, soupir ou cri. Il était cuit, fini. Il savait qu'il allait bientôt jouir et la seule chose qu'il désirait était que son amant l'embrasse à ce moment-là. Alors, l'implorant presque du regard, le roux rapprochant Atsushi de lui comme il put, attrapant ses lèvres entre les siennes avant de placer la main du plus grand contre sa virilité. Le pourpre ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre, entamant de mouvements de pompes plutôt lents mais qui, alliés aux coups de rein qui percutaient ce point en lui, eurent raison de l'américain. Son râle vibra contre les lèvres du plus grand qui l'engloutit presque, le baiser ne cessant pas après l'orgasme puissant du rouquin dont le corps se détendait sur les draps. Il ne lâcha pas pour autant son amant, le caressant lascivement jusqu'à ce qu'il ne se libère dans un profond soupir, ses dents se plantant dans son épaule avec force.

Plusieurs secondes s'écoulèrent, lentes et longues, avant que Murasakibara ne se retire et glisse sur le coté, laissant enfin tranquille le corps mou du lycéen. Ses perles améthystes l'observaient pourtant toujours, dans un silence calme et reposant quand le rouquin s'approcha doucement de lui malgré la fatigue qui le harassait afin de pouvoir l'embrasser. Un baiser lent, doux, et étrangement plaisant, fut partagé entre les deux garçons qui se retrouvèrent rapidement enchevêtrés l'un sur l'autre, Taiga s'étant assis sur le bassin du plus grand avant de mieux se faire rencontrer leurs virilités. L'envie reprit place dans ses veines et dans celles du lycéen sous lui qui effleura sa peau avec lenteur, son regard en disant plus que mille mots. Tout comme le sourire qui étirait les lèvres du tigre à cet instant.

Aucun des deux ne sut réellement ce qui avait pu les prendre ce soir-là mais chacun s'en fichait pas mal. À cet instant, ni l'un ni l'autre avait envie de réfléchir à tout cela et juste profiter de la nuit. Pas de concours. Pas de GM. Pas d'histoires. Juste deux adolescents bourrés d'envie et désireux de s'embrasser jusqu'au matin. Matin où les rêves laissent place à la réalité. Et où les problèmes doivent être résolus pour enfin ne plus torturer qui que se soit.

* * *

 _He ho ! Alors ce chapitre ? C'était bien ? Je me suis rendue compte de deux choses en écrivant. D'une, que je mets très peu de dialogue dans mes lemons (je trouve ça tellement gamin de faire ça. J'ai l'impression de me retrouver devant mes premières fictions... brrr *frissonne*) Et de deux... que les personnages que j'utilise dans mes histoires ont un peu tendance à faire ce qu'ils veulent ! Parce que ça, ce n'était pas DU TOUT prévu de base... mais je dois avouer que j'aime beaucoup la tournure que ce chapitre a pris._

 _Bon, j'ai surement fait Murasakibara un peu OCC (peut-être même complètement) mais je dois avouer que mes souvenirs de lui sont un peu flou et malgré pas mal de recherches, je ne savais pas complètement comment le faire réagir face à tout ça. Du coup, je m'excuse auprès des puristes qui l'adorent si je suis passée à côté de sa personnalité. Après, il faut aussi se dire qu'il intéragit dans une certaine situation avec un Kagami qui est dans un état assez instable et colérique. Donc voila ce que ça a donné._

 _En tout cas, j'espère que ça vous aura plu. Je vous dis au mois prochain pour la suite (qui ne sortira peut-être pas le 1er Janvier, vu que c'est le Nouvel An haha !) et vous fais plein de bisous !_


	8. 08 : Pause Appuyer sur Start

**BONNE ANNÉE A TOUS ! J'espère que vous avez passé un joyeux réveillon et de bonnes fêtes. En ce qui me concerne, je l'ai passé avec tes copines devant le Château Ambulant, c'était génial !**

 **Mais trève de bavardage ! Voici le 8e chapitre et j'espère de tout coeur qu'il vous plaira. Encore plein de trucs vont se passer et on n'est pas au bout de nos peines, moi je vous le dis (Enfin surtout Kagami haha !)**

 **Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et au mois prochain pour la suite !**

 **P.S. Kagami est peut-être un peu OOC mais my bad, je le vis bien 8D !**

* * *

 **Pause. Appuyer sur Start.**

Un œil s'ouvre. Puis le deuxième. Un rayon de soleil passe à travers les rideaux pourtant fermés, arrachant un grognement à l'ours qui loge dans les draps froissés. On entendit du bruit dans une pièce plus loin, un soupir montant de la gorge sèche de l'être qui se plongea un peu plus dans les oreillers. De la langueur, de la fatigue et de la chaleur écrasaient les épaules dénudées du garçon qui se rendormait presque sur le matelas, son corps alangui ne souhaitant en aucun cas quitter cette mollesse et cette douceur qui l'enveloppait, ce cocon qui le protégeait. Juste rester là, encore une heure, encore une journée. Voire plus longtemps si cela lui était permis. Il n'était pas certain qu'on puisse lui offrir une telle chose mais le jeune homme s'empara des quelques secondes de calme et de tranquillité que ce réveil pouvait lui apporter. Jusqu'à l'ouverture d'une porte, le bruit de pas qui s'approche et le ronflement sourd d'un mugissement lassé.

\- Kaga-chin.

Une plainte contrariée répondit à cet appel soufflé par la voix grave et traînante du nouvel arrivant. L'ours se tourna sous les couvertures qui lui tenaient pourtant bien trop chaud, ignora superbement le jeune homme qui semblait rejoindre la couche quand il sentit des doigts caresser son flan, bifurquer sur son ventre et le rapprocher de l'adolescent dans son dos. Une nouvelle plainte fut poussée, toujours plus lasse et embêtée que la premier mais le contact doux des lèvres du pourpre fit taire les complaintes désapprobatrices du garçon qui n'émit plus aucun son. Il resta là, calmement pris au piège de l'étreinte de son invité qui paraissait l'avoir choisi pour jouer les doudous et se laissa faire aux câlineries fugaces du géant qui donnait l'impression de se rendormir contre lui. Que cela tienne. Cela ne dérangeait pas Taiga le moins du monde.

Il y avait une sorte de torpeur qui flottait dans l'air. Un mélange de quiétude et de sérénité qui emplissait l'espace de la chambre du dunker qui n'avait pas réellement conscience de ce qui se produisait entre les quatre murs de la pièce. Il était bien rare qu'une telle situation soit vécue au sein de son appartement, situation rare et inédite quand on repensait à toutes ces nuits passées seul dans les draps défaits, celles accompagnées d'amants fougueux ou lascifs, les après-midis consacrées aux devoirs et révisions ou celles entrecoupées de parties de jeux-vidéos ou de discussion tournant sur le basket. Rares étaient les fois où Kagami se posait juste pour ne rien faire, pour apprécier le moment, pour profiter de cette tranquillité ambiance, de cette douce chaleur qui collait à sa peau. C'était rare, tellement rare. Le lycéen ne se souvenait même plus de la dernière fois qu'il s'était senti ainsi. Ça remontait à loin. À...

Dans un mouvement souple, le rouquin se tourna pour mieux voir son amant d'un soir, endormi contre sa peau. Murasakibara sentait le sucre et le jus d'orange, la sueur et également le liquide de douche que l'américain utilisait. Ses mèches pourpres étaient en bataille contre le morceau d'oreiller sur lequel il se trouvait, sa respiration lente faisant soulever le reste de son corps caché par le drap qui le couvrait. Bien malgré lui, le roux l'observa dans le silence torve de la chambre, son coude s'enfonçant dans le matelas pendant que sa joue reposait dans sa peau chaude. Une observation muette et pensive, l'adolescent remettant doucement en place les dernières heures qu'il avait pu passer. L'arrivée du centre, leur presque engueulade, son monologue, leurs regards. Ce baiser. Scénario d'un mauvais film à l'eau de rose passant sur les chaînes publiques à l'heure où la ménagère n'a plus rien à faire. Kagami ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que ce qui avait pu se passer entre eux était totalement surréaliste. Pourtant, cela s'était bien passé.

Se recouchant sans pour autant détourner son regard de la marmotte qui ne voulait pas le lâcher, le tigre se plongea bien malgré lui dans ses pensées. Souvenirs des autres nuits passées avec les autres membres des miracles. Son altercation avec Aomine. Sa rencontre éclair avec son ex-petit-ami. Nostalgie et amertume s'insinuèrent dans les veines du jeune homme qui planta ses prunelles sur le plafond, ressassant ces moments qui lui avaient presque lacéré la poitrine. Les mots durs et les silences lourds de sens l'avaient miné à un point que le roux n'avait pas pu faire face à tout cela sans vouloir hurler contre la terre entière. Ou s'en prendre au premier venu. Comme ça avait pu être le cas quand Murasakibara avait pénétré son appartement. Cependant, à l'heure actuelle, le dunker ne pensait plus vraiment à toutes ces frasques douloureuses, mais aux paroles que Kuroko avait pu lui dire quelques jours plutôt.

 _Ne laisses personne ne te dire quoi faire._

 _Tu es libre de faire ce que tu veux avec qui tu veux._

Paroles qui se calquaient à ce qu'avait pu lui dire le garçon endormi la nuit précédente. Paroles qui résonnaient davantage dans son cerveau et qui prenaient un peu plus d'ampleur à mesure que les heures s'écoulaient. Faiblement, certes, mais elles se faisaient plus insistantes et présentes, repoussant presque les instants désagréables qui avaient pu tarauder l'américain. Il n'était pas encore complètement d'accord avec tout cela, une nuit n'était pas suffisante pour permettre à son cerveau d'accepter cette idée pourtant toute simple. Seulement, elle était là et dans la langueur de sa chambre presque surchauffée, le rouquin se disait que c'était pas si mal de faire les choses comme il le sentait.

Le corps contre lui se resserra en une étreinte plus possessive, un sourcil se haussant sur le visage de Taiga qui n'avait pas prévu de servir de peluche pendant que le géant calait son nez dans son cou en soupirant d'aise. Allons bon ! Le joueur de Seirin hésita entre se plaindre en bonne et due forme ou rire sous l'étrangeté de la scène, sa main passant négligemment dans ses cheveux partant dans tous les sens quand il décida finalement de se recoucher lui aussi et finir sa nuit, blotti tout contre le torse de son amant. Kagami ne fit ni attention à l'heure qu'il pouvait être, ni à la chaleur qui l'écrasait, ne se demanda pas où pouvait bien se trouver son portable ou si Kuroko ou Himuro avaient pu le contacter. Il se contenta juste de rester là, à sommeiller dans les bras de son amant qui dormait à poings fermés. À quoi bon bouger de toute manière ? Il pouvait bien faire ce qu'il désirait pour l'instant.

 _.o._

 _KnB_

 _.o._

\- T'as pas entraînement ?

Les billes améthystes du plus grand des deux garçons observèrent l'autre avec un air mou et désintéressé au possible, sa main enfournant dans sa bouche un morceau de gâteau au chocolat que son hôte avait trouvé plus tôt dans un placard. Le jeune homme laissa son regard neutre parcourir le dos nu du dunker qui s'en était retourné dans la cuisine afin d'y dénicher une canette de soda après les efforts qu'ils avaient fourni sur le canapé. Et à présent, il lui parlait d'entraînement. Murasakibara fit la moue, attirant l'attention de l'adolescent en agitant la main pour le faire venir. Perplexe, Kagami le fixa tout en sortant son soda du frigo, le jeune homme attendant toujours sa réponse avant de s'approcher avec méfiance jusqu'à son invité... qui l'attrapa sans crier gare pour ensuite l'asseoir sur ses genoux.

\- Non mais !

Les bras puissants du centre s'enroulèrent autour de ses hanches dévêtues avant que le garçon ne l'utilise comme nounours qu'il enserra lascivement. Posant sa tête sur son épaule, Atsushi fit mine de piquer un somme, l'agacement du rouquin montant d'un cran tandis qu'il agitait sa canette vivement tout en essayant de se libérer. Non seulement il lui avait posé une question mais en plus de ça, le géant avait déjà abusé de son corps quelques minutes plus tôt. Il ne fallait pas non plus pousser le bouchon !

\- Sérieux Atsushi lâches-moi !

\- Mais je suis déjà en retard, marmonna l'adolescent en boudant.

\- M'en tapes. Tu fais ce que tu veux mais lâches-moi.

Le contact du front du joueur de Yôsen disparut soudain, les billes enfantines se plantant dans les iris irritées de l'américain qui retint un juron. Ce fourbe venait de passer ses mains sous son boxer et d'agripper ses fesses comme si de rien était, lui arrachant un sursaut qui fit presque sourire l'adolescent.

\- Bah je veux garder Kaga-chin. Je peux ?

\- Bordel commences...

Un nouveau frisson, bien plus tendancieux, traversa la dos du jeune homme dont les poils se hérissèrent jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux, un regard plus noir s'ancrant dans les perles emplies de malice du géant qui le retenait prisonnier. La mâchoire du tigre était serrée fermement, l'air calme du pourpre le faisant presque jurer pendant qu'il ne cessait son manège, ses doigts continuant leur avancée sans la moindre gêne.

\- Quoi ? Murmura presque le plus grand.

\- Déconnes pas, l'avertit l'américain qui pourtant n'en menait pas large.

\- Kaga-chin a dit que je pouvais faire ce que je voulais. Mais...

Les lèvres de l'adolescent laissèrent échapper une plainte profonde, les rétines rubis s'étant agrandies sous l'assaut que venait de lui assigner Murasakibara. La pression dans les veines du rouquin monta d'un cran, les battements de son cœur résonnant jusque dans ses tempes alors qu'il resserrait ses phalanges contre les épaules du géant qui ne cessa de le torturer. Bien au contraire.

\- Je peux arrêter...

Dire que Taiga était fait n'aurait pas été assez fort pour exprimer la vérité qu'il trouvait vraie à cet instant. Il était littéralement dans un piège à rat, fait comme jamais et le pourpre était ce chat trop gourmand près à le dévorer. Mais comment lui résister ? Ses doigts caressaient l'entrée de son intimité à des intervalles irréguliers, malaxaient ses fesses et caressaient ses cuisses avec bien trop de volupté pour que le lycéen puisse faire quoi que se soit. Même réfléchir était compliqué. Kagami tiqua bruyamment, se rendant alors compte que le nez de son amant touchait le sien, leurs lèvres se scellant presque. Fait comme un rat.

La langue du pourpre passa un quart de seconde sur les lèvres de l'américain, effleurant à peine la pulpe rose déjà bien gonflée par les nombreux baisers qu'ils avaient pu échanger quelques minutes plus tôt. Murasakibara avait envie de goûter à cette bouche qu'il avait tant malmené et cajolé durant les heures précédentes, prendre son temps pour en redessiner le contour, la caresser doucement, la couvrir de nouveaux baisers enivrants. Seulement, c'était sans compter l'impatience du dunker qui quémanda d'autorité un échange bien plus ferme et intense. Les lèvres s'écrasèrent, les dents mordirent la chair, s'entrechoquèrent presque pendant que le corps du roux se pressait contre celui de son amant, réclamant plus de contact. Celui-ci émit un petit rire durant ce qui ressemblait plus à un affrontement qu'autre chose, sa main gauche abandonnant le lobe de chair ferme sous le sous-vêtement pour aller se perdre dans les mèches rouge sombre du lycéen, le forçant alors à rompre le baiser. Respirations saccadées et haletantes résonnèrent dans le salon, la chaleur étouffante se faisant sentir davantage tandis que plus aucun des garçons ne bougeaient.

\- Tu me laisses faire Kaga-chin ?

Il y eut un silence, un moment de flottement où le tigre scruta l'être qui le tenait en joug, l'ombre voilant son regard le mettant dans tous ses états. Ce n'était pas souvent qu'il pouvait voir le pourpre sous cet angle, c'était d'ailleurs le première fois qu'il lui semblait aussi sûr de lui, qu'il était aussi proche. Peut-être un peu trop. Peut-être pas assez. La réflexion fut mise au second plan, tout comme toutes les autres questions qu'avaient pu se poser le rouquin depuis l'instant où le joueur de Yôsen avait effleuré ses lèvres. Où avait-il pu apprendre à embrasser de cette façon ? Avec qui avait-il appris à agir de la sorte au lit ? Est-ce qu'il l'avait déjà fait avec Tatsuya ? Ou avec Akaashi ? Des questions volatiles qui ne restaient pas bien longtemps dans l'esprit de l'adolescent, les caresses du plus grand chassant rapidement toutes interrogations fumeuses par un simple contact. Contact qui glissa sur la pulpe rosée de ses lèvres gonflées, la bouche d'Atsushi la rencontrant avec une lenteur insoutenable.

L'as de Seirin entrouvrit ses lèvres, laissant l'accès à sa cavité buccale à son amant qui pour autant, n'en fit rien. Du bout de sa langue, il vint retracer le contour de sa bouche, frôler la peau presque brûlante. Mais à aucun moment, il n'intensifia ses gestes afin de donner un véritable baiser au garçon assis sur ses cuisses. Il pouvait pourtant sentir son impatience, son désir grossissant dans son boxer, la frustration qui faisait trembler tout son corps tandis qu'il se faisait violence pour ne pas bouger, comme le lui avait demandé Murasakibara. Le pourpre pouvait sentir tout cela, son propre plaisir n'étant qu'à moitié satisfait par ce faible échange entre eux. Pourtant, le jeune homme n'accéléra pas les choses. Loin de là. Il continua son ménage, suçotant parfois une lèvre, pelotant un lobe de chair, titillant l'entrée rosée et malmenée du rouquin sans lâcher une seconde sa tignasse afin de le tenir en place. De longues secondes s'écoulèrent, empruntes de désir, de chaleur et de nervosité à mesure que les vagues d'extase parcouraient les membres de l'américain. Qui commençait à se dire qu'il ne pourrait rester tranquille bien longtemps.

Quand enfin, enfin, la bouche de son amant se colla contre la sienne, le faisant plonger dans un baiser à la fois tendre et profond. Le géant menait complètement leur échange, dirigeant le garçon contre lui comme il le souhaitait, l'obligeant à se rapprocher de son torse nu, le calant contre sa peau luisante de sueur et chaude. La main dans les mèches rousses restait ferme et immobile pendant que l'autre abandonnait l'intimité du plus petit avant de faire descendre le dernier morceau de tissu qui le couvrait. Taiga se mut dans la manœuvre afin de l'aider à se débarrasser de son sous-vêtement, ses doigts glissant des épaules noueuses et pâles du jeune homme pour aller plus bas, bien plus bas. Lorsque la prise sur son crâne se fit plus forte, l'obligeant à se redresser. Les perles bien plus sombres de Murasakibara se plongèrent alors dans son regard troublé, son amant lui faisant facilement comprendre de ne plus prendre d'initiative de ce genre. Le tigre voulut rugir et grogner, peu amené à se faire diriger de la sorte quand le pourpre mordit doucement sa lèvre inférieure sans le lâcher des yeux, son air dur se teintant d'un désir sans commune mesure. Il n'y avait pas à dire, ce type allait le rendre dingue.

Le tissu finit sur le sol, comment bien d'autres vêtements qui avaient pu être délaissés, quelques minutes plus tôt. Comme auparavant, la pression dans la pièce monta d'un cran, le souffle court et mal assuré du rouquin se répercutant sur la peau du géant qui avait retrouvé le chemin de son intimité. Sans le moindre mal, il inséra deux de ses doigts dans l'antre déjà préparée, un râle sourd quittant la gorge de son amant avant de se loger contre sa bouche qui ne cessait de cajoler celle du roux. Ses iris améthystes n'arrêtaient pas de l'observer, imprimaient jusque dans son cerveau les expressions de pure concupiscence de l'américain qui tremblait dans ses bras. Il ne faisait que soupirer et gémir, ne prononçait aucun mot, n'appelait pas son nom ou ne réclamait rien. Kagami ne faisait que subir ses attouchements, attendant avec une impatience non dissimulée qu'il aille bien plus loin tout en restant le plus docile possible. Il fallait dire que Murasakibara s'éloignait dès qu'il tentait d'approfondir un baiser, le repousser quand il se rapprochait ou décaler ses mains quand elles décidaient qu'elles pourraient jouer avec l'élastique de son propre caleçon. Des tentatives d'en avoir plus toujours avortées par le pourpre qui souhaitait le contrôle total de la situation. Et à l'heure actuelle, il était le maître absolu de cette étreinte dans laquelle le roux se consumait.

Une pression plus forte s'opéra sur cette boule de nerfs logée dans ses chairs, l'adolescent jurant de plaisir pendant que le géant appuyait plus vivement sur cette tâche en lui. Rejetant la tête en arrière bien malgré lui, Kagami laissa libre l'accès à sa gorge où le pourpre vint se nicher, sa langue repassant sur les marques rougeâtres qu'il avait laissé sur sa peau pendant la nuit. Le dunker eut un frisson à ce contact brûlant, le rendant bien plus fou une fois allié aux allers et venues des doigts d'Atsushi et les faibles caresses qu'il réussissait à obtenir en faisant rencontrer son membre contre le ventre de son amant par de faibles coups de bassin. Ce n'était que des petits riens, de faibles caresses fugaces, des effleurements, des attouchements. Et pourtant, Taiga se sentait au bord du gouffre, prêt à plonger une nouvelle fois dans une extase sans nom. Il n'était pas certain d'avoir un orgasme aussi fulgurant que celui que son amant avait pu lui donner quelques minutes plus tôt mais il était bien parti pour sombrer dans un gouffre de plaisir et de langueur.

Mais c'était sans compter le bruit strident et soudain de la sonnette qui fit sursauter les deux amants, les perles étonnées de l'américain se tournant vers le couloir menant à l'entrée de son appartement. Papillonnant des paupières, Kagami se demanda qui pouvait bien se présenter devant sa porte à cette heure et surtout ce qu'on pouvait bien lui vouloir. L'idée ahurissante que cela pouvait être son père lui traversa l'esprit une petite seconde mais le jeune homme la repoussa rapidement tandis qu'il se souvenait que celui-ci était à l'autre bout du pays et surtout qu'il avait les clefs de l'entrée. Alors qui ? Kuroko qui devait toujours être un peu inquiet ? Ou Tatsuya à qui il n'avait, remarqua-t-il alors, pas donné de nouvelles depuis la veille ? À moins que ce soit l'un des membres de la Génération des Miracles ? De multiples questions, des dizaines de questions qui furent d'un coup balayé par le traitement violent que reçut soudain sa prostate. Le rouquin sauta presque de son perchoir, découvrant le regard ennuyé et contrarié du pourpre qui le rapprocha dangereusement de son visage lorsque ses lèvres emprisonnèrent les siennes avec brusquerie. Taiga ne comprit pas tout à ce qui venait de se passer mais il était certain d'une chose : il n'était pas parti pour ouvrir la porte au nouvel arrivant.

L'As de Seirin pensa une seconde à s'échapper et se dégager enfin de reprendre son souffle mais surtout calmer le fauve qui venait de se réveiller contre lui. Hélas, Murasakibara ne semblait pas l'entendre de cette oreille et le garda jalousement dans son étreinte tandis que la sonnette se faisait entendre à nouveau. Anxieux, Kagami voulut prendre la fuite malgré le plaisir qui martelait son corps et le rendait pantelant pour aller voir qui pouvait bien se tenir devant sa porte. Mais manque de bol pour lui, ce fut au moment où il tenta de se relever que le pourpre attrapa ses hanches avant de le faire s'empaler sur sa virilité dressée. Le jeune homme lâcha une plainte rauque suivi d'un juron bien senti, sa jauge d'extase s'emplissant bien trop vite à son goût. Et ce fut bien pire quand le géant entama des mouvements amples et profonds, son sexe s'enfonçant dans son intimité avec bien trop d'aisance. Comme si là était sa place. Comme s'il revenait à ce type de lui apporter autant de plaisir. Kagami jura une nouvelle fois, accroché bien malgré lui aux épaules du garçon qu'il n'avait, il devait l'admettre, plus envie de quitter pour ouvrir une satanée porte. Tant pis pour le nouvel arrivant. Le roux ne pouvait faire autrement que de subir les assauts conquérants de son amant avide de ses soupirs.

On pouvait entendre ses gémissements résonner contre les murs. C'était à se demander s'ils n'arrivaient pas à filtrer les parois de plâtre et de briques pour aller importuner les voisins présents dans les autres appartements. Ça sentait le sexe et le sucre, la chaleur et les caresses lascives, la sueur et le pain grillé. Kagami ne savait plus trop où il en était, assommé par les vagues de plaisir qui le submergeaient. Le géant n'y allait pourtant pas comme une brute, écoutait chacune de ses plaintes, chacune de ses demandes. C'était lent, doux, intense, brûlant. Sa bouche semblait être partout sur lui, ses mains ancrées sur ses hanches le tenant avec possessivité, ses iris sombres ne cessant de le fixer. Doux. Intense. Le rouquin était au bord, juste au bord, peut-être un peu trop. Il ne s'occupait plus de la personne devant sa porte qui avait dû partir, des vibrations qui faisaient bouger son portable, du grondement des voitures dans la rue en bas de sa fenêtre. Juste ce plaisir. Cet énorme plaisir. Qui enfin, dans un coup de bassin et une caresse sous sa cuisse, le fit tomber dans ce gouffre.

Il fallut quelques minutes pour que l'américain se remettait de son orgasme, son corps bougeant toujours au rythme des mouvements du pourpre qui ne s'était pas encore libéré. Épuisé, il se laissa complètement faire, effleurant les pectoraux du jeune homme avec légèreté, mordillant son cou sans grande conviction jusqu'à ce que son amant ne laisse exploser son désir entre ses chairs, un liquide poisseux bien trop connu tapissant les parois de son intimité. Un petit frisson parcourut l'échine du rouquin à cette constatation, l'idée de devoir se nettoyer ne lui plaisant guère, ni celle qu'ils avaient pu le faire sans préservatif. Il ne pensait pas que le jeune homme puisse avoir quelque chose, ni lui mais ils étaient bien partis pour aller passer des tests, par sécurité. Kagami soupira faiblement contre l'épaule de son amant qui vint alors embrasser sa tempe avec douceur. Encore et toujours. Les perles carmines s'ancrèrent dans les améthystes profondes du géant qui quémanda un baiser, le caractère enfantin ayant repris le dessus sur l'amant confiant et déroutant. Drôle de mélange pour un garçon de ce genre.

Son corps finit allongé sur le canapé, celui de son amant se calant contre le sien comme pour commencer une sieste qui ne s'était jamais réellement terminée depuis le début de la matinée. Taiga se dit un instant qu'il ferait peut-être mieux de vérifier ses messages et d'avoir une discussion avec le pourpre aux propos de tout ce qui avait pu se passer entre eux. Mais au final, le garçon sommeilla plus qu'autre chose, blotti contre le torse d'Atsushi. La fatigue et la chaleur eurent raison de sa personne et bien malgré lui, Kagami se trouvait à une place qui au final lui plaisait peut-être un peu trop. Tant pis pour le reste. Il verra ça plus tard.

 _.o._

 _KnB_

 _.o._

Des petits nuages cotonneux flottaient dans le ciel bien trop bleu, donnaient l'impression de jouer à saute-mouton avec le soleil avant de s'éloigner au trot vers l'horizon. Ils créaient des formes psychédéliques sur les buildings et les avenues, offrant un peu d'ombre à ceux qui traversaient les rues et traversaient la ville de part en part, tantôt à la hâte, tantôt au hasard. Pour sa part, le jeune homme savait pertinemment où il devait se rendre, ses mains plongeant dans les poches de son short en toile qu'il avait trouvé dans le fond d'un tiroir pendant qu'il avançait d'un pas pressé jusqu'à sa destination. Non pas qu'il était en retard mais les regards à la fois indiscrets et surpris des passants avaient le don de le mettre mal à l'aise. Peu sûr, il marchait presque au pas de course pour ne pas penser à tous ces gens qui l'observaient, parfois amusés, parfois rougissants pour ensuite continuer leur route en jacassant dans son dos. Le jeune homme tiqua bruyamment en tournant à un carrefour, le terrain de basket où il avait l'habitude de se rendre n'étant plus très loin.

Kagami avait réussi à quitter son appartement, à grand renfort de réprimandes et de regards sévères qui avaient bien déplu au grand gamin qui avait logé chez lui. Le pourpre avait eu beaucoup de mal à se décrocher de l'américain et de son frigo, préférant de loin rester sur le canapé à dévorer sa peau et des cookies plutôt que d'aller s'entraîner. Une part silencieuse du jouer de Seirin avait bien voulu que les choses se passent ainsi également, une part qui prenait un peu trop ses aises dans cette situation. Cependant, l'un des messages qu'il avait pu lire sur son portable l'avait fait prendre sa décision. Un message laissé par le visiteur surprise qui n'avait pu voir le lycéen. Taiga était encore un peu soucieux tout en repensant au mot que lui avait envoyé son ami, ses doigts jouant négligemment avec son cellulaire bien au chaud dans sa poche pendant qu'il se postait contre le grillage entourant le terrain, un peu à l'écart des joueurs en pleine partie. Le tigre n'en reconnut aucun, cette perceptive le soulageant alors qu'il passait sa main sur sa nuque, couverte de succions. Au moins, il n'entendrait aucun commentaire avant l'arrivée du brun.

\- Taiga.

Ses épaules tressautèrent à l'entente de son prénom, le jeune homme se détournant pour mieux voir le garçon qui était passé un peu plus tôt à son appartement. Mizuki courut vers lui avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres, ses cheveux en bataille voletant sous la brise légère pendant que son t-shirt bris barré en son centre de lignes bleues se soulevaient à chacun de ses pas. Le roux l'observa s'approcher, une mine dubitative étirant ses traits quand un sifflement émana des lèvres de son ami, lui arrachant une rougissement violent.

\- Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu ne m'as pas ouvert tout à l'heure.

Le dunker se retint de mettre un coup au footballeur en face de lui, son sourire moqueur le faisant grincer des dents et accentuait la coloration flagrante de ses pommettes. Il fallait dire que le pourpre n'y était pas aller de main morte quand ils avaient couché ensemble la nuit dernière, Kagami s'étant senti bien mal à l'aise d'être autant marqué. Et surtout de la sorte. Les traces de leurs ébats ne risquaient de disparaître avant des jours. Voire même des semaines ! L'adolescent avait eu envie de hurler en les voyant peupler son cou, ses autres amants y allant bien plus doucement d'ordinaire. Mais bien évidemment, Murasakibara ne faisait rien comme tout le monde.

\- Fallait-il encore que je sois chez moi, marmonna le rouquin d'un air boudeur, ne sachant réellement que répondre au jeune homme.

\- Ouais, ouais. C'est ce qu'on dit, se moqua ouvertement le brun.

\- Bon et si tu me disais pourquoi tu voulais me voir plutôt ?

Choisissant la fuite à une confrontation qu'il savait perdue d'avance, Kagami tenta de reprendre un air plus sérieux et détaché tout en observant le garçon face à lui. Dans son message, Mizuki avait dit vouloir lui parler d'une chose importante sans préciser de quoi il s'agissait. Et connaissant le jeune homme, Taiga avait senti que leur discussion ne pouvait attendre trop longtemps. Seulement, au fond de son être, l'américain sentait qu'il n'apprécierait pas la moitié de ce qui serait dit dans les prochaines secondes.

\- C'est à propos de Kenshiro.

L'expression du brun était devenu bien plus grave, bien plus dure et amère qu'elle ne l'était jusqu'alors. Une sensation étrange s'empara du dunker qui ne savait plus du tout où se mettre, ses rétines s'étant agrandies un quart de seconde avant qu'un air plus maussade ne peigne son visage. Il eut cette impression bizarre qu'on lui enfonçait un poing dans les entrailles, l'envie subite de retourner dans son appartement pour se blottir dans ses draps se faisant sentir. Pourtant, Kagami ne bougea pas d'un pouce, sa tête hochant doucement en signe d'approbation. Partir ne ferait que retarder l'échéance de ce qui allait se produire, la sourde douleur de ce souvenir le lancinant déjà beaucoup trop. Alors un peu plus ou un peu moins, cela n'avait plus grande importance. Autant en finir rapidement.

\- Après qu'on se soit croisé dans la supérette, continua Mizuki avec un certain malaise, il s'est montré super bizarre. En fait, cela faisait un moment que son comportement était étrange. Il devenait distant et colérique mais là, après t'avoir vu, il était juste... froid... il m'a fallu un certain temps pour lui tirer les vers du nez et apprendre que vous étiez sortis ensemble. Mais c'était pas le problème...

Les lèvres du brun ne purent retenir un soupir las de leur échapper, le jeune homme massant sa nuque raide sous le regard un peu anxieux du lycéen lui faisant face. Celui-ci ne comprenait pas trop pourquoi son ami lui racontait tout cela, et ne voyait pas en quoi il devait être au courant de toute cette histoire mais il ne put dire quoi que se soit que Mizuki reprit son monologue, une grimace dessinée sur sa bouche.

\- Il en avait après toi. Parce que soit disant, tu passais ton temps à sortir avec n'importe qui. Enfin au début. Il a commencé à en avoir contre le monde entier, à dire que les mecs dans ton genre ne pensaient qu'au cul, étaient juste des plaies collantes qui n'aimaient pas vraiment. Ces propos étaient virulents et durs, surtout qu'avant de me mettre avec lui, je couche à droite à gauche moi aussi. Et on en est venu à se disputer.

L'étudiant marqua une pause, les mains plongées dans les poches de son bermuda noir et le regard perdu dans la contemplation de la ville et des badauds passant par là. Ses mots étaient chargés d'amertume, de remords et de fatigue, mais étrangement, pas de tristesse. Kagami n'arrivait pas trop à comprendre pourquoi c'en était ainsi, surtout qu'il sentait la finalité du discours de son ami qui le perturbait grandement. Jusque dans ses fondements. Il ne comprenait pas comment ils en étaient arrivés là.

\- Je supportais plus... tout ça. Je ne sais si Kenshiro a été comme ça avec toi mais ces moments où il était juste... indifférent n'était plus supportable en réalité. Je comprends même pas comment j'ai fait pour tenir aussi longtemps. Et cet épisode m'a bien fait comprendre qu'en fait, on n'avait pas grand chose à partager et que j'étais le seul à m'accrocher. Alors j'ai rompu avec lui.

Mizuki déglutit après ses paroles qui semblaient sortir du fin fond de son cœur. Plus lourde qu'une montagne, elles avaient eu l'air de lui peser tant sur la conscience qu'une fois débarrassé de celles-ci, son expression maussade et amère disparut presque. Comme plus léger, le jeune homme lança un sourire au roux un peu étonné par ce revirement, lui ne pensant pas voir son ami lui faire face avec plus de sérénité qu'auparavant. Pourtant, malgré tout cela, une question restait en suspend.

\- Pourquoi tu me dis tout ça ?

Le sourire du brun ne s'était pas effacé, déstabilisant quelque peu l'adolescent qui ne savait quoi penser de tout cela. Il se souvenait de plein de moments passés avec son ancien petit-ami. D'après-midis tranquilles à ne rien faire, allongés sur le canapé devant un film. Des matins aux réveils chargés de passion et de baisers. Des soirées à rire tout en jouant à des jeux-vidéos sur la console dans la chambre à coucher. Mais aussi des moments à attendre une réponse aux sms urgents envoyés en pleine nuit. Des journées à se demander ce qui avait pu être mal fait pour que l'autre nous ignore. Les engueulades. Les silences. La rupture et la fin. Des bons et des mauvais moments qui restaient en vrac dans l'esprit du dunker qui ne savait comment faire pour trier tout ce bazar. Mais fallait-il qu'il ait réellement envie de le trier.

Son ami l'observait d'un œil complice, intriguant Taiga qui attendait une réponse dont il doutait pouvoir faire quelque chose. Une réponse qui allait sûrement le tarauder de longues heures, comme bon nombre de choses qui lui étaient arrivées ces derniers jours. Pourtant, ce ne furent pas des paroles que Mizuki lui offrit en premier alors qu'il se rapprochait inexorablement de lui, mais l'ombre d'un baiser déposé sur ses lèvres fines. Le rouquin ouvrit les yeux aussi grands que des soucoupes, ne saisissant plus rien à ce qui était en train de se passer. À quoi avait bien pu penser le brun pour faire un truc pareil ? En pleine rue. Devant plein de monde ! Si Kagami avait pu se cacher dans un trou, il l'aurait certainement fait dans la seconde, le chuchotement des piétons le mettant bien plus mal à l'aise qu'auparavant, ses joues rouge tomate prouvant bien de son état. Seulement, au lieu d'être gêné comme il pouvait l'être, Mizuki prit son visage en coupe tout en lui lançant le sourire le plus doux qu'il avait pu lui offrir jusque-là.

\- De ce que j'ai pu voir et entendre, votre relation avec Kenshiro s'est très mal finie. J'ai pu aussi voir que tu l'avais mal vécu, sûrement parce que ce crétin de Ken n'y est pas allé de main morte dans ses propos.

Les billes carmines de Taiga allèrent rencontrer le sol, les dires de son ami se plantant dans son cœur tel les flèches d'un archer trop adroit. C'était criant de vérité, la compassion ne jouant pas vraiment le rôle d'un baume sur cette plaie toujours sanguinolente. Elle ne faisait que raviver la douleur, sans vraiment le vouloir, arrachant au lycéen un serrement de mâchoire plus prononcé encore.

\- Mais qu'importe ce qu'il a pu dire ou ce qu'il peut bien penser, ça ne définit pas ce que tu es Taiga. Tu vaux bien plus que ça et même moi qui n'est peu le type le plus proche de ton entourage peu le voir.

\- Ça n'en reste pas moins... désagréable, souffla l'américain entre ses dents.

\- Je sais, rit doucement Mizuki. J'en ai bavé quand on s'est disputé l'autre jour. Mais à mon avis...

Les paumes chaudes du jeune homme quittèrent ses joues brûlantes, les perles curieuses de l'adolescent suivant le footballeur qui reculait d'un pas quand il pointa alors la nuque couverte de marques explicites, faisant rougir davantage le principal concerné.

\- Tu devrais plutôt te concentrer sur ce que tu dis l'auteur de tout ça.

\- J't'ai rien demandé !

La voix criarde et chargée de fureur du rouquin réussit à faire rire le brun qui esquiva de peu un coup de poing bien senti de la part de son ami. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de glousser sans la moindre honte, le jeune homme en face de lui ruminant sous l'irritation. Toute gêne et malaise s'étaient dissipés, comme soufflés par la brise de cette fin de journée d'été. Les blessures n'étaient pas pansées, pas suffisamment mais à cet instant, elles étaient bien moins douloureuses qu'elles ne l'étaient quelques minutes plus tôt. Kagami prit quelques secondes pour s'en rendre compte, l'agacement ne s'étant pas fait la malle pendant sa constatation. Mais au moins, cette boule dans le creux de son estomac avait disparu. Avant de réapparaître comme par magique. Ou sorcellerie.

\- Taiga ?

Un violent frisson troubla le jeune homme qui se tourna d'un coup vers la voix grave et rauque qui venait de l'appeler dans son dos. Réprimant difficilement un tremblement, le tigre eut beaucoup de mal à faire face au nouvel arrivant surprise, rencontrant un instant les perles sombres de l'autre garçon avant de se détacher et fixer un point ailleurs. Le dunker se rendit alors compte qu'il avait retenu sa respiration, une nouvelle forme de malaise naissant en son sein sans qu'il ne puisse rien contrôler. C'était bien sa veine.

Le bruit des voitures et le brouhaha des passants comblaient le silence qui avait pris place, les exclamations des joueurs de basket résonnant presque aux oreilles de Kagami qui ne savait plus où se mettre. Devait-il faire demi-tour et rentrer ? Ou bien se confronter à ce qui était à présent sur sa route ? Il avait déjà parlé de Kenshi avec Mizuki. C'était déjà beaucoup pour une seule journée. Il ne pouvait pas non plus...

\- Je vais vous laisser.

La main du brun s'était posée sur son épaule, le sortant de sa torpeur avant de lui octroyer un sentiment de panique. Le lycéen ancra son regard empli de détresse dans les perles onyx de son ami qui lui donna une tape amicale avant de s'éloigner sur le trottoir où il était venu. Le fourbe ! Il l'abandonnait là ! Kagami eut envie de jurer, sa mâchoire se serrant pendant que ses sourcils se fronçaient sur son visage. Pourquoi fallait-il que ça lui tombe dessus ?

Un long soupir s'éleva dans l'air, le rouquin s'avouant finalement vaincu face au destin. Las et contrarié, il reporta son regard sur le jeune homme à environ deux mètres de lui, ne sachant quoi lui dire ou quoi faire à part le scrutant en silence. Cela faisait bien des jours qu'il ne l'avait pas vu, ni ne lui avait parlé. Alors se retrouver en face d'Aomine après ce qui avait pu se passer entre eux, et après la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Mizuki avait de quoi mettre Kagami dans un état bien instable. Et il faisait quoi maintenant au juste ?

\- On peut parler ?

Ce fut finalement – et heureusement – le métis qui parla en premier. L'As de Seirin eut un petit sentiment de soulagement, le silence rompu le mettant quelque peu plus à l'aise malgré leurs antécédents. Il n'aurait vraiment pas su quoi dire si leur bataille de regards s'était éternisée, attirant les œillades des passants déjà bien trop curieux. Certains l'avaient déjà vu se faire embrasser, d'autres avaient remarqué ses succions, il ne manquait plus qu'on les fixe et se pose des questions. Anxieux au possible, mais surtout passablement épuisé, le jeune homme passa sa main sur sa nuque couverte d'une fine pellicule de sueurs avant de faire un petit signe à la panthère non loin et d'avancer sur le trottoir. Kagami sentit plus qu'il n'entendit le métis le suivre, son regard restant perdu sur le bitume alors qu'il tentait de remettre ses idées en place. Mais surtout de trouver les mots qu'il pourrait bien dire à son rival. Fallait-il qu'il s'excuse ? Ou qu'il le laisse juste parler ? Et puis, il allait devoir lui dire clairement qu'il lui pardonne ?

Un faible soupir silencieux s'éleva dans l'air, un nuage plus imposant passant devant le soleil pendant que l'américain prenait la direction du centre-ville sans trop savoir où aller. Il allait certainement s'arrêter quelque part, certainement devant un Maji Burger, se caler à l'intérieur et aviser de la situation. Sûrement... peut-être. Kagami soupira de nouveau, exténué. Il aurait mieux fait de rester dans son canapé.


	9. 09 : Street Walker

***dépoussière un peu par ici* Ouaaaaah ! Ca fait longtemps !**

 **Bonjour ! Bonsoir ! Bon matin ! Bon ce que tu veux l'ami ! Tu sais, la vie c'est compliqué, méga compliqué (une grosse merde en boite !) Mais me voila avec la suite ! Enfin ! Après des mois ! Après tant de galères, de déboires, de merdes en tout genre. De hauts, de bas, de montagnes russes à sensation forte. Je suis là ! Et je vais vous dévoiler la fin de cette ptn de fiction omg ! Je le promets ! Le dernier chapitre est encore dans les cartons et l'épilogue aussi, mais ça avance ! ET POUR DE VRAI !**

 **Je tiens à m'excuser (encore et toujours) pour tout ça ! Je comprendrais que plus personne ne suive cette fiction *rire triste* Mais si vous êtes là à lire et à attendre la suite, et bien sachez que je ne vous décevrez pas ! Promis ! Je peux déjà vous annoncer que le prochain chapitre sortira dans deux semaines (et si tout va bien, parce qu'en moment c'est la meeeerde émotionnellement parlant... encore... jpp si vous saviez !) et le dernier chapitre, deux semaines plus tard ! On tente de faire ça ! Aller ! Motivation !**

 **Je ne vais pas blablater davantage et vais vous laisser lire tranquillement cette suite. J'espère que ça vous plaira et que vous apprécierez.**

 **En attendant, je vous dis à dans deux semaines !**

 **Night ***

* * *

 **09 : Street Walker***

Le soleil commençait à décliner derrière les grands buildings de la ville, les derniers rayons filtrant à travers les feuilles des arbres, les fentes entre les immeubles et les passants qui parcouraient les rues avec nonchalance pour la plupart. Les ombres semblaient danser sur le bitume et jouer avec les voitures qui se suivaient dans les avenues pendant que les secondes et les minutes s'écoulaient toujours plus, ses pas le menant il ne savait où. Il fallait dire qu'il marchait sans vraiment se poser de questions, sans vraiment y penser, ses ruminations vagabondes le menant totalement ailleurs. Trop de choses s'étaient passées lors des dernières heures pour qu'il puisse y mettre de l'ordre tranquillement et songer à une destination particulière. C'était pourtant ce qu'il avait entrepris de faire au début de sa course seulement, le silence parsemé des ronronnements des moteurs et des murmures des tokyoïtes l'avaient mené tout droit dans un brouillard de pensées contradictoires.

Dire que Kagami était troublé aurait été un euphémisme. Une partie de lui se demandait même pourquoi il avait quitté son appartement et son canapé pour se retrouver dans une telle situation. Se retrouver dehors sous le soleil de plomb, être au milieu de la foule, revoir Mizuki, l'entendre dire toutes ses choses. Trop de choses. La tête du rouquin n'était plus très loin d'exploser, le petit être lui ressemblant rangeant les affaires et pensées dans son cerveau ne sachant plus par quel bout prendre tout ce foutoir. C'était le bazar ! Un big bazar(**) même ! Et c'était sans compter la panthère qui le suivait sans prononcer le moindre mot depuis de longues minutes. Combien de temps encore allait durer ce manège ? N'avait-il pas quelque chose à lui dire ? Le tigre soupira, levant ses perles carmines du sol qu'il n'avait cessé de fixer depuis leur point de départ pour finalement se rendre compte... qu'il ne savait pas du tout où est-ce qu'il se trouvait.

Un sourcil se haussa sur le visage du jeune homme qui stoppa sa progression, l'œil hagard et perplexe. Quelques maisons à étages, des petits immeubles d'habitation, un parc où des enfants jouaient. Il n'y avait plus aucun doute, Kagami ne savait pas du tout où il était et encore moins comment il avait fait pour se retrouver là.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

La voix grave et bien trop neutre du garçon dans son dos le fit sursauter, son cou se contorsionnant pour lui faire face avant que son corps ne suive. Aomine l'observait d'un air un peu curieux, son flegme et son ennui étant toujours clairement lisibles sur ses traits, comme à son habitude. Ainsi qu'une autre chose que le roux ne souhaitait nommer. Encore fallait-il qu'il lui explique où ils étaient et le lycéen sentait que ça allait finir par mal tourner.

\- Tu sais où on se trouve ? Lâcha l'américain en détournant le regard, embarrassé.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Je crois... que je me suis perdu...

Il y eut un silence, un moment de flottement durant lequel Kagami espérait secrètement ne pas s'être mis à rougir, puis une exclamation de surprise qui ne l'étonna même pas. Et c'est parti.

\- Sérieusement mec ?! Ça fait presque une heure que je te suis et tu réussis à te perdre !

\- Oh c'est bon ! Ça ne fait pas une heure non plus.

\- Ça fait une heure, répliqua le métis les sourcils froncés. Voire plus.

\- Déconnes pas !

Presque furibond, le rouquin sortit son cellulaire de sa poche pour bien montrer à son abruti de vis-à-vis que ces propos étaient absurdes. Mais quand il attrapa l'objet et afficha sous ses yeux l'heure qu'il était, Taiga n'aurait pu dire si les dires du jeune homme en face de lui étaient véritables ou non. Parce qu'il avait été perdu dans ses pensées pendant un long moment que la notion même de temps lui était pour le moment complètement abstraite. Fallait-il qu'il grogne en certifiant que le métis avait tort ou juste s'avouer vaincu et lâcher l'affaire ? Ses billes sombres rencontrèrent celles de la panthère qui n'avait pas l'air prête à vouloir lâcher le morceau facilement, fatiguant d'avance Kagami qui poussa un autre profond soupir. Comme s'il avait besoin de ça.

\- Bon écoutes j'en sais rien si ça fait une heure ou non, déclara finalement le rouquin, sa main massant nerveusement sa nuque.

\- Bah j'te dis...

\- J'ai compris. Mais pour l'instant, j'sais pas où on est et j'ai pas envie de rester à poireauter ici.

Son opposant avait dû sentir qu'il était agacé par la situation car il n'insista pas plus, ne rabâchant pas davantage ou ne lançant pas d'autres pics pour ouvrir les hostilités à une superbe dispute. Au lieu de ça, Aomine afficha juste un nouvel air ennuyé avant de regarder autour de lui et de s'avancer dans la direction qu'ils venaient de prendre quelques instants plus tôt.

\- On n'a qu'à faire demi-tour, marmonna-t-il alors. On verra bien où ça nous mène.

Acquiesçant d'un mouvement de tête, Kagami prit sa suite sans dire un mot, comme avait pu le faire le métis avant lui. Quelques pas derrière lui, il observait sans vraiment le vouloir son dos, ses yeux ne montant pas plus haut que le milieu de ce débardeur que l'as de Tôô portait. De la gêne l'habitait, l'américain le savait et l'empêchait de réfléchir correctement en présence du garçon. Après ce qu'il s'était passé. Après ce qu'il avait pu dire. Après ce qu'il avait vécu. Gêne mais aussi rancœur et malaise que le rouquin n'arrivait pas à faire taire. C'était désagréable au point qu'il désirait juste retourner s'enfermer dans son appartement et ne plus en sortir. Quitte à y rester jusqu'à la fin de l'été. Jusqu'à la fin de ses jours même.

\- Tu ne dis rien...

Il y avait une sorte de langueur dans ses paroles qui lui rappelaient qu'il ne pouvait pas rester cloitrer dans son appartement et ne plus voir personne. De la langueur et une sorte de gaucherie qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. Kagami ne savait pas comment il devait appréhender le jeune homme lui tournant le dos, ses prunelles faisant à présent la navette entre l'environnement inconnu qui l'entourait et le lycéen non loin.

\- Je dois dire quelque chose ? Répondit l'américain après un moment.

\- J'en sais rien, déclara le métis assez perplexe.

\- C'est toi qui voulais parler j'te rappelle...

\- Et ça t'empêche de l'ouvrir ?

Les billes sombres et tumultueuses du jeune homme lui faisaient à nouveau face, Daiki s'étant retourné d'un coup sans prévenir. Le roux lui était presque rentré dedans, son souffle s'étant coupé d'un coup sans qu'il puisse y faire quoi que se soit. Avant de devoir faire face au regard de son rival. Chose qui était, à l'heure actuelle, bien trop compliquée pour le jeune homme.

Un mélange de colère et d'agacement semblait habiter la panthère à la mâchoire crispée. De l'incompréhension aussi. Et autre chose. Du découragement ? Quelque chose proche de l'abattement, de la fatigue mais qui restait indéfinissable pour le rouquin qui lui-même avait du mal à définir ce qu'il pouvait bien ressentir à cet instant. Il avait envie d'être ailleurs, d'être très loin. Cependant, une partie de lui ne cessait de lui répéter qu'il fallait tôt au tard qu'il affronte ce moment. Alors mieux valait que ce soit maintenant et qu'ils en finissent.

Un soupir s'éleva dans l'air, sorti d'entre les lèvres du métis qui passa sa main sur son visage quelque peu fatigué. Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant que le joueur de Seirin remarqua son expression dérangée, une légère grimace se dessinant sur sa bouche pendant que les billes sombres du métis revenaient sur lui. Cette situation était beaucoup trop incommodante.

Une seconde. Puis deux. Puis trois. Aomine passa à nouveau ses mains dans ses cheveux, poussa une plainte, presque un grognement. Kagami détourna le regard, ne sachant quoi dire, ni quoi faire, voulant être ailleurs. Juste ailleurs.

\- Putain tu fais chier...

Un murmure. Mais un murmure de trop. Qui d'un coup d'un seul, mit le feu aux poudres et déclencha une chose que Kagami n'avait pas du tout eu envie de voir se produire. Seulement, son tempérament fit qu'il réagit au quart de tour, comme toujours et qu'il répondit véhément aux paroles du métis... qui allait très certainement lui répondre sur le même ton.

\- Tu te fous de moi ?! J'ai fait quoi au juste ?

\- Rien du tout ! Vociféra la panthère. C'est bien ça le problème !

\- Tu voulais que je fasse quoi au juste connard ?! Répliqua le tigre furieux.

\- Autre chose que te perdre déjà !

\- Je me perds si j'veux d'abord ! Puis j'te rappelle que si on en est là c'est de TA faute !

C'était comme se retrouver sur un fil. Ou plutôt sur la lame d'un rasoir. La situation prenait d'un coup une tournure plus tendue, rendant l'air presque insoutenable en une fraction de seconde. Personne n'aurait pu dire ce qu'il aurait pu se produire dans les secondes suivantes, les deux adolescents se fixant en chien de faïence. Trop de pression. Trop de tension. Trop de non-dits. Les secondes s'écoulèrent, les deux lycéens ne prononçant pas un mot, cherchant quoi dire, pour mieux se foutre sur la gueule mais au bout du compte, Aomine poussa un soupir. Le rouquin desserra les dents sans pour autant apaiser sa fureur, ses poings crispés attestant de son état. Les choses étaient très mal parties et il n'était pas dit que tout cela finisse bien.

\- Ok écoute, je me suis déjà excusé... lâcha alors la panthère dans un soupir.

\- Ouais ouais, causes toujours...

\- J'peux m'expliquer ?

\- Expliquer quoi ? Grogna le tigre. T'as pourtant ét...

\- Bordel Taiga tu te rends compte de ce que tu fais ?

La mâchoire du sous-nommé se serra davantage, son regard se perdant un instant dans le paysage alors que son homologue se mit à tiquer bruyamment. Et à présent, cela était de sa faute ? Où est-ce que le métis voulait en venir avec sa question au juste ? Il lui reprochait quelque chose ? Allons bon. Croisant les bras sur son torse, Taiga était pris à répliquer avec ce même ton agacé seulement, l'as de Tôô prit les devants et lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied. Et la parole.

\- Ok j'ai pas été réglo, c'était dégueulasse de dire ça mais j'le pensais pas vraiment. J'étais furax, c'est sorti tout seul.

Il y eut un silence durant lequel l'américain se remémora les paroles prononcées ce matin-là. Des paroles qui en plus de l'avoir mis en rogne, l'avaient profondément marqué. Des paroles qu'il aurait aimé oublié mais qui s'alliaient à d'autres pour davantage le malmener. C'était dire que Kagami voulait oublier ces paroles et juste continuer à faire comme si de rien était. Seulement, une chose en lui ne cessait de ruminer tout cela sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Le jeune homme savait que cela ne le ferait pas avancer et que ce qu'il pensait n'était pas ce qui représentait vraiment la réalité. Hélas, il ne pouvait se sortir ces idées de la tête ou les effacer. Personne n'avait pu le faire jusqu'à présent, alors il les repoussa dans un coin pendant un temps avant qu'elles ne réapparaissent bien des heures plus tard.

Mais les secondes s'écoulaient et les propos de son vis-à-vis ne cessaient de repousser ces idées et pensées qui le dérangeaient. Pour en immiscer d'autres dans son esprit. La tournure que prenait leur dispute – car ça en était bien une – ne plaisait guère au roux. Elle n'aurait sûrement pas plus à qui que se soit. Seulement, c'était encore bien plus dérangeant pour l'adolescent. Car bien évidemment, elle mettait à mal des idées logées dans son cerveau et qui n'avaient eu jusqu'alors aucune raison d'être remise en cause.

\- Sérieux Taiga, tu peux m'en vouloir de mettre énervé si ça te chante mais t'as pas le droit de te comporter de cette façon. C'est dégueulasse. Tu vas pas me faire la gueule toute ta vie non plus ?!

Ce n'était pas tous les jours que l'on pouvait voir Daiki Aomine réellement en colère. Le rouquin pouvait le sentir sur sa peau, cette agacement et cette irritation qui vibraient dans les veines du métis, comme s'il s'agissait de ses propres sentiments. Ce n'était pas courant ni habituel de le voir dans cet état. Le jeune homme était la plupart du temps désinvolte ou quelque peu pervers sur les bords, concentré au possible sur le terrain ou bien je-m'en-foutiste. Kagami l'avait déjà vu ravagé par l'extase et extrêmement sûr de lui. Mais pas ainsi. C'était la première fois et cela mit à mal les convictions de l'américain.

Que devait-il dire au juste ? Que c'était de sa faute ? Que c'était ainsi ? Qu'il ne pouvait faire autrement après ce qu'il avait dit ? Ça n'aurait pas été reflété la réalité. Bien sûr que Taiga lui en voulait. Il lui en voulait tellement qu'il avait bien voulu mettre son poing en pleine figure. Il lui en voulait moins à présent, bien que la rancune tiraillait ses entrailles avec malice. Après tout, le rouquin ne pouvait pas laisser passer les propos de son rival aussi facilement. Surtout avec tout ce qui lui trottait dans la tête. Mais sûrement que le réel problème était là et non pas en face de lui.

\- C'est pas ça... déclara le lycéen, bien moins sur la défensive.

\- ... C'est quoi alors ? Parce que je suis pas là et j'aimerai bien comprendre.

Le masque de colère n'était pas tombé mais Aomine paraissait plus ouvert à la conversation que quelques secondes plus tôt. Cela eut pour effet de désamorcer la bombe qui avait failli exploser aux prémices de leur querelle, le joueur de Seirin desserrant les bras pour plonger ses mains dans ses poches, l'air absent. Et voila qu'il se retrouva ailleurs, perdu entre deux eaux et deux remarques désobligeantes, ne sachant plus faire le tri entre le vrai et le faux. Comment de temps cette situation allait durer au juste ?

\- J'en sais rien...

Le silence reprit ses droits dans l'allée où ils se trouvaient, le petit square non loin étant vide de vie. Ils semblaient être seuls dans ce quartier résidentiel où le soleil commençait sérieusement à s'enfuir, préférant aller dans d'autres contrées voir d'autres visages et laisser la nuit assister à la scène qui se jouait alors dans ce coin de Tokyo. Certainement qu'elle allait assister à toute la pièce, les deux protagonistes prenant leur temps pour dire leurs répliques qu'ils avaient du mal à sortir. Il fallait dire que c'était la première fois qu'ils montaient sur les planches pour jouer ce morceau de leur existence.

Kagami ne savait quoi dire. Ni quoi penser. Tout se mélangeait dans sa tête, comme toujours depuis plusieurs jours. Il se demanda un instant pourquoi il avait quitté son appartement, pourquoi il s'était réveillé ce matin, pourquoi il avait jeté le pourpre dehors. L'adolescent voulut revenir plusieurs heures en arrière, pendant des minutes durant lesquelles il n'avait pas eu à penser à tout cela. Où tout était tellement plus simple, plus facile, plus tranquille. Ailleurs sauf à cet instant précis où le regard du métis le mettait bien trop mal à l'aise. Il lui fallait s'expliquer, donner des raisons, dire _pourquoi_. Pourquoi la colère. Pourquoi le mépris. Pourquoi la rancune. Pourquoi tout ce bordel. Taiga soupira, désireux de se trouver à un tout autre endroit tandis qu'il alla s'asseoir sur un banc non loin près de l'entrée du square sous les yeux curieux de son rival. Ses mains vinrent masser sa nuque trop raide, ses doigts passant négligemment sur les marques que son dernier amant lui avait laissé, l'envie de le retrouver se faisant cruellement sentir.

\- Ça m'a juste soulé... franchement, finit par avouer le jeune homme avec quelques difficulté. C'était pas le truc à dire. J'avais vraiment l'impression que tu me jugeais...

\- Mec, pourquoi je te jugerais sérieux ? Sourcilla le métis tout en se rapprochant.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? Venant de toi, j'm'attends à n'importe quoi parfois.

\- T'abuses un peu là.

\- On parle du concours ?

Les perles marine du scoreur s'en allèrent ailleurs, ne réussissant pas à soutenir le regard accusateur du roux qui était assis en face de lui. Pour le coup, il marquait un sérieux point, ne permettant pas à Aomine de répliquer.

\- Oui bon...

Il perçut le ronflement du tigre qui posa ensuite son regard plus loin, observant avec attention et absence des arbres quelque peu penchés non loin de leur position. Mal à l'aise, le métis resta debout sans trop quoi dire, préférant laisser de l'espace à son rival pour mieux s'exprimer et dévoiler ces pensées qui semblaient plutôt torturées. Daiki avait du mal à se dire qu'il était la cause de tout cela, une partie de lui lui affirmant qu'il y avait bien plus sous la carapace du tigre pour que ce ne soit que sa faute. Tetsuya lui avait d'ailleurs fait sentir la même impression, le laissant assez perplexe et contrarié. Ce n'était pas le genre de l'as de Seirin de se la jouer mystérieux et secret, rendant la panthère bougonne et mal léchée. Alors, le voir se mordre les lèvres ainsi tout en fixant un point sur sa droite avait de quoi déstabiliser le jeune homme. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir dans la tête cet abruti pour inquiéter tout le monde au juste ?

\- Y'a un truc qui arrête pas de me revenir depuis le début du concours... depuis plus longtemps en fait... c'est complètement débile...

\- Ça dépend. Dis toujours.

Un autre silence. Taiga passa sa main dans ses cheveux, repassant sur leur naissance à la base de sa nuque qu'il n'arrivait à lâcher. Aomine attendit, suspendu à ses paroles qu'il commençait sérieusement à attendre avec trop d'impatience. Colère et agacement s'étaient faits la malle, ne laissant que curiosité et flottement. Flottement qui devenait beaucoup trop insoutenable.

\- J'arrête pas de me dire que j'étais trop à fond sur mon ex...

\- ... et qu'est-ce que j'ai à voir là-dedans ?

\- ... je cherche toujours à l'oublier.

Les sourcils du métis se froncèrent, les perles carmines du dunker le fixant en biais, légèrement masqués par les mèches sombres du tigre. Il se mura à nouveau dans le silence, laissant Aomine cogiter sur ce qu'il venait de dire et les événements passés. Mais quel pouvait bien être le lien au juste entre tout cela ? Qu'est-ce que l'ex de Kagami pouvait bien avoir à faire avec ce qu'il avait pu dire, le concours, son état. De nouvelles secondes s'écoulèrent, l'adolescent faisant difficilement le rapprochement quand une phrase de Kuroko lui revint en mémoire, débloquant sa longue réflexion qui se termina sur une exclamation de surprise.

\- Ok, je commence à comprendre.

Il put aisément remarquer le rougissement des pommettes de son rival qui ne le regardait déjà plus, sa main soutenant son menton et cachant sa bouche qui devait certainement être déformé en une grimace. Bien plus embarrassé qu'auparavant, Kagami ne prononça plus un mot, chose qui amusa quelque peu le métis qui s'installa enfin à ses côtés, une expression moins tendue peignant ses traits maintenant qu'il avait remis les pièces du puzzle à leurs places.

Une toute petite phrase. Qui était à l'origine même du concours. Une phrase que Kuroko avait dit quand il avait demandé à le voir, ce dimanche après-midi-là, pour lui faire part d'un problème qui le dérangeait depuis quelque temps. Quelques mots qui exprimaient l'envie du bleuté de caser son meilleur ami. C'était de cette discussion qu'était né le concours. Mais également d'un problème que le joueur fantôme avait perçu bien plus tôt et que le roux avait souligné quelques minutes de cela. Enfin, problème qui n'en était pas réellement un du point de vue du métis qui trouvait que tout cela avait pris de bien trop grosses proportions pour qu'ils en arrivent là. Mais sûrement que le dunker avait des plaies encore trop béantes pour que cela ne soit que simplement anodins pour lui.

S'installant assez confortablement, Aomine laissa son rival reprendre contenance tout en attendant de voir s'il reprenait la parole. Il porta un regard vers lui, le découvrant toujours plongé dans sa contemplation du quartier puis soupira faiblement.

\- Franchement Bakagami, tu te prends trop la tête...

\- J'sais mais...

\- Mais rien du tout, rétorqua mollement la panthère. Lâches l'affaire. Si vous êtes plus ensemble, c'est qu'il y a une raison.

\- Ouais bah j'ai pas demandé à c'qu'on en arrive là !

La remarque fut cinglante et soudaine, étonnant le scoreur qui n'avait rien vu venir. Kagami s'était même tourné vers lui, le visage tiré par l'énervement et la mâchoire serrée. Sujet sensible. Daiki n'aurait pas cru que la dernière relation sérieuse du rouquin l'ait autant marqué, surtout après son acceptation de participer au concours. Mais il fallait croire qu'il était plus simple de fuir que de faire face comme il le fallait aux choses qui nous tracassaient. Il n'était d'ailleurs pas mieux que le rouquin, qui avait reprit sa précédente position, la peau encore plus rougie et chaude. C'était limite si on ne voyait plus les succions qui parcouraient sa nuque et ses épaules. Puis au fait, ça sortait d'où tout ça ? Faisant la navette entre la peau marquée de l'américain et le bout de son nez qui dépassait, Daiki décida de jouer la carte de la naïveté, voir où cela le mènerait.

\- Et la personne qui t'a bécoté t'à l'heure, elle en pense quoi ?

Réaction immédiate. Aussi rouge d'une fleur éclose, le jeune homme se tourna vers lui en bégayant, l'air complètement ahuri et gêné. Aomine faillit lâcher un gloussement en le voyant, ses dents se plantant dans sa langue pour éviter que cela n'arrive pendant que son rival agitait les mains tout en marmonnant bruyamment.

\- Ça te regarde ?!

\- Non, mais si c'est pas la même qui t'a dévoré le cou...

\- Oui bon !

Un gloussement sonore finit tout de même par échapper au métis qui assista à la scène de bouderie de son vis-à-vis, le faisant rire davantage. Le jeune homme avait croisé les bras sur son torse, grinçant des dents sans se départir de la jolie couleur pivoine qui colorait ses joues et son cou. Ça en était hilarant. Il fallait dire que ce n'était pas souvent que Kagami se mettait dans de tels états alors autant en profiter un peu. Surtout après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir.

Finalement, la panthère mit quelques minutes à se calmer, son sourire amusé ne s'étant pourtant pas effacé alors que le rouquin continuait de lui tourner de le dos. Mais il réagit tout aussi rapidement quand le métis reprit la parole, avec un peu plus de sérieux cette fois-ci.

\- T'as pensé à ton ex quand on l'a fait ? Demanda-t-il alors, le plus simplement du monde.

\- Non mais !

\- Et avec celui qui t'a mordu ?

\- J't'en pose des questions ?!

Kagami avait juste envie de se cacher dans un trou de souris. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le lycéen lui posait de telles questions après la presque dispute qu'il avait eu mais c'était le rendre encore plus mal à l'aise qu'il ne l'était déjà. C'était quoi son problème au juste ? Il cherchait à se venger ? Et bien si cela était l'attention d'Aomine, il n'était pas bien loin d'avoir ce qu'il désirait. Cependant, son regard trop sérieux pour la situation déstabilisa le tigre qui se tassa un peu sur lui-même, ne saisissant toujours pas où il voulait en venir.

Est-ce qu'il avait pensé Kenshiro quand le métis l'avait embrassé la première fois ? Pas le moins du monde. Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas pensé à son ex tout le long du concours. Ni même pendant de longues semaines. Tout du moins, pas quand le rouquin se retrouvait avec quelqu'un. Son attention était totalement capté par la personne en face de lui, qui partageait ces instants fugaces avec lui et s'occupait de lui. Il n'y avait pas de place pour Kenshiro dans ces moments-là. Il n'était pas là. Alors pourquoi penser à lui ?

Ni quand il était avec ses amis d'ailleurs – sauf quant il fut un peu dans l'obligation de parler de lui à Kuroko, bien évidemment. Mais lors des cours, des entrainements, des repas et de sorties, ses pensées ne s'étaient jamais retournées vers le footballeur dont il était tombé amoureux. Pas une seule seconde durant ses moments, le rouquin n'avait eu même l'idée de songer à sa personne. Et sans vraiment qu'il ne comprenne comment, le métis près de lui semblait déceler la réponse à sa question juste en le voyant.

\- Alors t'as pas pensé à lui, finit-il par déclarer avec un petit sourire.

\- Nan...

\- Pourquoi tu continues de te prendre la tête dans ce cas ?

\- J'en sais rien...

Les doigts du dunker allèrent se loger dans ses mèches assombries par la tombée de la nuit, ces révélations et déclarations le laissant quelque peu démuni. Jamais Kagami n'avait réfléchi à tout cela, et encore moins de cette manière. C'était dire qu'il était un peu à côté de ses baskets et que remettre de l'ordre dans ce foutoir prendrait un peu de temps. Cependant, l'as de Tôô ne lui en laissa que très peu tandis qu'il se redressait soudain, étonnant le rouquin qui le vit s'étirer tel un félin.

\- J'ai la dalle ! Et on sait toujours pas où on est ! Dis moi que t'as un GPS sur ton portable ?

\- Euh...

Les paupières de Taiga battirent quelques secondes, assimilant ce qui était en train de se passer. La dispute avait été évitée, la conversation sur son ex terminée. Aomine était passé à autre chose, désireux de casser la croute et sûrement de retrouver son chemin. L'américain l'observa un peu perdu, attrapant enfin son cellulaire après de longues secondes de questionnement. Mais une nouvelle exclamation de son rival le fit sursauter, ses prunelles s'agrandissant de surprise.

\- Hey ! Mais c'est Tetsu ! Bordel Tetsu, tu sors d'où ? J'ai trop la dalle mec !

Ni une ni deux, le métis se dirigea avec joie vers son ami qu'il saisit par les épaules, le bleuté ne comprenant rien à la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Il fallait dire que ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il croisait ses deux lumières dans son quartier, surtout à une heure aussi tardive et ce, sans qu'il soit prévenu. Kuroko les fixa tous les deux, Aomine le secouant bien trop alors qu'il essayait de ne pas faire tomber les courses de sa grand-mère et Kagami toujours assis un peu plus loin. La chose la plus rassurante était que ces deux nigauds étaient ensemble et ne semblait pas s'être mis sur la tronche. Mais la dite tronche de son coéquipier le laissait dubitatif.

Soucieux, le capitaine de Seirin observa son ami s'avancer dans leur direction, le scoreur babillant pour ne rien dire avant qu'il ne leur propose de l'accompagner chez lui, sans leur demander leur avis. Aomine ne se fit pas prier, heureux d'avance de pouvoir goûter les pâtisseries de madame Kuroko. Quant à Kagami, il comprit assez rapidement que son ombre voulait une explication. Un soupir lui échappa, sa main glissant sur sa nuque brûlante pendant qu'il suivait le pas docilement, un faible sourire encré sur ses traits. Il aurait peut-être mieux fait de rester au lit ce matin.

* * *

 _* : référence à Street Fighter._

 _** : référence au Big Bazar de Michel Fugain. Haha je suis trop drôle ! ... aheum..._


	10. 10 : Action ou Vérité

**Hey hey hey ! Oui je suis en retard mais c'est pas grave, parce que le chapitre est là ! OUI ! (j'ai pas d'excuse désolée, semaine chargée )**

 **Je ne vous fais pas attendre plus longtemps (et surtout que j'ai aussi la flemme de taper un pavé, je l'avoue ! Vous pouvez me frapper (m_ _m) ) Quoi qu'il en soit, je vous remercie d'être arrivé.e jusque là dans la lecture, de votre soutien et tout ! Vous êtes vraiment trop cool ma parole !**

 **Et sans plus attendre, le chapitre 10 !**

* * *

 **X : Action ou Vérité**

Les meubles de la pièce n'avaient pas bougé de leurs places depuis sa dernière visite, le jeune homme scrutant les murs peints en beige et gris sans grande conviction. Il fallait dire que le garçon à sa gauche parlait pour ne rien dire, déblatérant avec son coéquipier des derniers entraînements organisés par la fédération de basket avant le dernier grand tournoi de la saison. Et ce, depuis plus d'une heure. L'adolescent n'en avait pas placé une pendant tout le long de la conversation, ne trouvant pas grand-chose à redire, vu qu'il n'avait pas assisté à ces dits entraînements. Kagami ne faisait donc qu'écouter d'une oreille bien trop distraite tout en piquant parfois dans la pile de cookies que la grand-mère de son meilleur ami leur avait suggéré de prendre avec eux.

Il fallait dire que l'adolescent n'était pas du tout à son aise, assis sur l'un des coussins trônant dans la chambre de son ombre. Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis plusieurs jours, n'avait pas répondu à ses appels et avait donné très peu de nouvelles par message. Alors le voir et l'entendre, être à juste quelques mètres de lui rendait le rouquin plutôt nerveux. Et ce encore plus après la discussion qu'il avait eu avec Aomine quelques heures plus tôt. Retenant un soupir, le tigre se servit un nouveau gâteau qu'il mâchouilla sans grande conviction, le bruit de sa mastication prenant plus d'ampleur dans la pièce. Et pour cause, les deux autres basketteurs s'étaient arrêtés de parler.

Le silence qui avait pris place embarrassa davantage le lycéen qui ne savait ni ou se mettre ni quoi regarder. Il avait jeté un coup d'œil du côté de Kuroko qui le scrutait sans rien dire. Puis du côté du métis qui buvait son verre de jus tout en fixant un point à l'opposé de sa direction. Plus stressant comme situation, tu meurs. Taiga ne savait plus du tout sur quel pied danser, l'épuisement se faisant clairement sentir après cette journée bien trop longue – et la courte nuit qu'il avait eu.

\- Bon, vous avez fini ? Lâcha-t-il dans un soupir, après de longues secondes d'hésitation.

\- De quoi tu parles ? Répondit Tetsuya, sans se départir de son éternel masque de neutralité.

\- Vot' cinéma là. Si tu as quelque chose à dire, dis-le tout simplement.

Un nouveau silence s'installa, le bleuté ne lui répondant pas tout de suite. Kagami faillit s'agacer, une moue crispant ses lèvres qui cachaient ses dents serrées. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son coéquipier et ami prenait autant de gant avec lui. Certes, les derniers jours avaient été compliqués mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il était aussi fragile qu'un nourrisson. L'américain avait bien envie de grommeler qu'on le traitait comme un gamin et que chacun pouvait lui adresser la parole normalement. Mais c'était sans compter la franchise de son capitaine.

\- Tu comptes écouter ce que j'ai à dire ?

Nouveau silence. Les prunelles du rouquin se tournèrent alors vers le jeune homme à sa droite, son expression pleine de neutralité ayant été remplacée par un air plus soucieux. C'était rare de voir Kuroko faire ce genre de tête, l'américain haussant un sourcil quelque peu étonné. Fallait-il que les choses inquiètent autant le lycéen pour qu'il affiche une telle expression. Kagami laissa un grimace peindre ses lèvres, son regard se perdant dans la pile de gâteaux. Tout cela prenait de drôle de proportion.

\- Je ne t'écoute pas d'habitude ? répondit-il avec lenteur.

\- Si… la plupart du temps, laissa échapper le bleuté dans un soupir.

\- La plupart du temps…

Le dunker n'ajouta pas grand-chose, la remarque l'ayant légèrement crispé mais c'était dire que le malaise que ressentait son ami était palpable. On aurait dit que le bleuté souhaitait juste se retrouver dans une autre pièce tellement il était tendu. Kagami ignorait si c'était la présence de son ancienne lumière qui le mettait dans cet état, ou si c'était bien lui la raison de tous ces tracas. Dans tous les cas, la situation actuelle ne lui plaisait guère et il sentait que pour que tout cela se dénoue véritablement, il leur faudrait du temps et de la patience. Car même après cette conversation, Taiga sentait que rien ne serait parfaitement comme il avait pu le connaitre auparavant.

\- Disons plutôt, déclara mollement le bleuté, que ces derniers jours ont été…

\- Compliqués ? Suggéra son ami en haussant une épaule.

\- Ce n'est pas le terme que j'emploierai.

\- Dis simplement que c'était le bordel, lâcha le métis non loin, son verre toujours à la main.

\- Merci Aomine-kun.

\- Il n'a pas complètement tort.

Le regard de Tetsuya sembla transcender son coéquipier, comme s'il voulait lire au plus profond de son être. Le rouquin n'appréciait jamais réellement cette façon de faire de son ami, son regard le gênant plus qu'autre chose seulement, il ne valait mieux ne pas couper l'adolescent dans sa réflexion et attendre qu'il ne s'exprime à nouveau. Kagami avait déjà eu le malheur d'interrompre le cours de ses pensées une fois pendant un entrainement et son capitaine lui avait bien fait sentir que cela ne lui avait guère plu.

Les secondes s'écoulèrent, rapidement, durant lesquelles Kuroko observa son camarade puis son ancienne lumière. Les deux garçons échangèrent à leur tour un regard, soucieux jusqu'à ce que leur ami ne s'exprime à nouveau, les laissant pensifs.

\- Vous êtes réconciliés on dirait, finit par dire Tetsuya.

\- Je ne dirais pas ça… souffla Kagami après un temps.

\- Moi non plus… rajouta la panthère tout en passant sa main sur sa nuque.

\- Ah ?

Malaise. L'américain retint un soupir, ses perles carmines se posèrent un instant sur son rival qui semblait aussi perplexe que lui. Fallait-il vraiment qu'ils reviennent là-dessus en présence du bleuté ? Kagami grimaça, peu coopératif.

\- On est obligé d'en parler ? Lança-t-il alors ?

\- Vous n'allez pas en parler ?

\- T'es pas vraiment concerné, grommela Daiki en soupirant.

\- Je peux vous laisser aussi, rétorqua le bleuté, un peu agacé.

\- Vous êtes chiants les gars sérieux …

Le soupir du tigre calma quelque peu le jeu entre les deux autres adolescents, ceux-ci cessant de se fixer en chien de faïence. La tension n'était pas monté d'un cran, bien heureusement, Kagami la trouvant déjà assez forte comme ça alors qu'ils n'avaient pas dit grand-chose. Il pouvait comprendre l'inquiétude de son ami, après tout, ils ne lui avaient rien dit et le jeune homme était resté sagement dans le flou sans plus poser de questions. Il était normal que maintenant que les deux abrutis qui lui servaient d'amis étaient dans sa chambre, Kuroko souhaite davantage de réponses à ses interrogations. Personne ne pouvait lui en vouloir et personne ne lui en voulait. La situation était juste trop instable et précaire encore pour qu'ils puissent aborder le sujet sans que cela ne fasse de vague.

Ses doigts s'emmêlèrent à ses mèches couleur feu tandis qu'il retenait un faible soupir, ne sachant vraiment que dire. Bien sûr qu'il souhaitait s'expliquer convenablement avec les deux jeunes hommes seulement, la journée qu'il avait passé commençait à lui peser sur les épaules et la fatigue qui le harassait était de plus en plus persistante. Cela ne se voyait peut-être pas encore sur ses traits mais bientôt, Kagami aurait juste envie de s'étaler quelque part et dormir tout son soûl. Mais sûrement que son état fut perçu par le garçon à sa gauche puisqu'il prit la parole avant même qu'il ne prononce le moindre mot.

\- Y'a pas grand-chose à dire, déclara le métis, le plus simplement du monde. On en a déjà parlé.

\- Mais ? Renchérit Kuroko, perplexe.

\- Tu peux arrêter de jouer les entremetteuses s'te plait ?

\- J'aimerais bien que mes deux meilleurs amis ne se fassent pas la gueule tu vois.

Une seconde de silence s'écoula. Puis une autre avant que les deux rivaux ne fixent le jeune homme qui les hébergeait avec étonnement, le surprenant à son tour. Ils avaient bien entendu là ?

\- Je peux te prendre dans mes bras ? Lâcha Aomine.

\- Non ! s'insurgea alors l'ombre.

\- Je sais pas comment je dois le prendre.

\- Tu peux te répéter s'te plait ? Reprit Taiga, à présent sorti de son ahurissement.

\- Vous n'avez pas bientôt fini ?

Un petit rire échappa au tigre qui reprit un gâteau, soudain bien moins stressé qu'auparavant. La tension était retombé d'un coup, Aomine marmonnant comme un enfant boudeur à côté de lui tendit que Kuroko donnait vraiment l'impression de vouloir les tenir, comme les petits monstres qu'ils étaient. L'atmosphère devint plus tranquille, pour le plus grand bonheur de l'américain qui souriait à présent à l'entente des remarques du métis à côté de lui.

\- Comment elle fait ta gonzesse ?

\- Comment ça ? Sourcilla le bleuté, le nez à nouveau dans son verre.

\- Bah t'es pas tactile, tu veux pas coucher…

\- Non mais… surenchérit Kuroko, vexé.

\- Tu sais ce que c'est une conversation ? Lâcha Kagami d'un ton moqueur.

\- Je t'ai rien demandé Bakagami.

\- Bah fermes-la au lieu de dire de la merde Ahomine.

\- Je t'emm…

\- Ça ira.

Le ton sec du capitaine de Seirin coupa court à la dispute en devenir des deux adolescents, son regard lourd de sens les stoppant dans l'instant. Le métis s'en retourna finir son verre tout en grimaçant, mécontent de n'avoir pu malmener davantage son ancienne ombre pendant que l'américain reprenait sa dégustation silencieuse des cookies qu'il avait presque fini. Fallait-il dire aussi qu'il n'avait pu s'empêcher de manger tout le long de leur échange, signe avant de stress mais également, de soulagement. Mais on pouvait aussi dire que Kagami ne cessait de manger, qu'importe la situation, ce qui n'était pas complètement faux.

\- Bah vous êtes réconciliés on dirait.

La remarque prononcée avec neutralité du bleuté fit réagir les deux autres lycéens qui se lancèrent une œillade un peu étonné. Réconciliés n'était pas le mot que Kagami aurait employé. Il était toujours assez mal à l'aise en présence du métis et c'était dire qu'il avait encore du mal à passer l'éponge sur sa bourde. Il sentait assez bien que sa rancune ne s'apaiserait aisément mais il pouvait tout de même se tenir dans la même pièce qui lui sans avoir envie de lui mettre son poing dans la figure. Il fallait croire, qu'en quelque sorte, ils étaient réconciliés. Bien que le rouquin savait parfaitement que les choses ne seraient plus jamais réellement pareilles entre eux.

\- … On dirait, finit par lâcher Aomine tout en détournant ses yeux du tigre.

\- Je suis rassuré dans ce cas-là, souffla l'ombre dans un sourire.

\- Faut pas t'inquiéter autant tu sais, marmonna Taiga tout en mâchant son cookie.

\- Après ce que tu m'as dit l'autre jour…

\- Oui bon…

\- L'autre jour ?

Les pupilles couleur marine se reposèrent sur l'américain qui de nouveau, se sentit de trop dans la pièce. Mais pourquoi fallait-il que Kuroko remette toujours les sujets compliqués sur le tapis ? Il était crevé, ne pouvait-il donc pas le laisser tranquille. L'As de Seirin retint une plainte, manqua de s'étouffer avec sa pâtisserie avant de reprendre contenance et lancer des éclairs grâce à ses iris sur son coéquipier et ami. Fichue capitaine de mes deux !

\- Et bien… commença à bafouiller l'adolescent, comment dire…

\- Ca a quelque chose à voir avec ton ex, c'est ça ? L'interrompit Aomine, le regard blasé.

\- Comment tu es au courant de ça ? S'étonna le bleuté, les yeux grand ouverts.

\- C'est venu sur le tapis.

\- Oh.

Les oreilles du rouquin avaient doublé en température et certainement qu'elles devaient être aussi rouge que la racine de ses cheveux à ce moment-là. Un traquenard. C'était un putain de traquenard ! Et vu comment les deux basketteurs le fixaient avec insistance, il n'y avait aucune échappatoire possible. Kagami était coincé et dans l'obligation de parler. Ses pensées se bousculèrent dans sa tête à toute allure, la soirée précédente et la journée qui se terminait presque repassant comme un vieux film sous ses yeux. Comment il allait faire pour se dépêtrer de ce sac de nœud ?

Déglutissant, Kagami se redressa un peu avant que ses yeux ne fassent la navette entre les deux jeunes hommes l'encadrant. Il ne pouvait pas non plus tout raconter. Pas sa soirée en tout cas. Pas tout de suite. Nouveau malaise. Kuroko semblait surtout vouloir savoir comment il se sentait par rapport à son ancien petit-ami. Autant se concentrer sur ça. Sur ça et rien d'autre. Pas la soirée précédente. Taiga eut un coup de chaud. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment pour y penser.

Reprenant contenance, le tigre prit une grande inspiration avant de souffler un bon coup et raconter ce que son ami voulait entendre. Son interrogation sur son ancienne relation, qui était toujours d'actualité, sa rencontre avec Mizuki au terrain de basket, l'arrivée d'Aomine et leur périple jusque dans le square. Cette sensation qui lui tiraillait les entrailles mais qui en même temps, commençait enfin à s'estomper et cette envie d'être tranquille, de ne plus penser à Kenshiro, que tout cela ne soit qu'un souvenir non douloureux. Tant de pensées que Kagami exprima par la parole, sous le regard de son ami et son rival qui ne l'interrompirent pas une fois. Ils attendirent qu'il ait terminé, le rouquin les remerciant mentalement pour cela.

\- Voila, finit par dire l'américain avec gêne.

\- Du coup, tu as vu l'ex de ton ex, Mizuki ? reprit Kuroko, pensif.

\- Ouais.

\- Le mec qui t'a embrassé t'à l'heure ? Rajouta Daiki, tout aussi concerné.

\- Hm…

\- Mais qui n'est pas celui qui t'a fait ces… commença le métis.

\- Non.

\- Bah c'est qui alors ? Sourcilla le capitaine de Seirin, perplexe.

\- En quoi ça vous regarde ? Rechigna Taiga. C'était pas le sujet.

\- Curiosité ?

\- Ouais bah foutez-moi la paix.

\- Aller, racontes, insista la panthère. Et on raconte chacun un truc ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Bah tiens, commences Tetsu.

La bouche du jeune homme resta ouverte comme l'aurait fait une carpe hors de l'eau, son expression étant partagée entre l'ahurissement totalement et l'incompréhension sourde. Le métis n'était pas sérieux là ? Il n'allait tout de même pas s'adonner à un jeu pareil pour arriver à ces fins, non ? Puis Kuroko se rappela le concours et son visage se décomposa. C'était tellement le genre d'Aomine.

\- Euh… réfléchit le bleuté, peu à l'aise. Et bien…

\- Et nous parle pas de ton asexualité(*), le coupa l'As de Tôô, catégorique.

\- On est déjà au courant, renchérit Kagami avec flegme.

\- … ok. Et comment ça se fait ?

\- C'est écrit sur ton front ?

\- Sérieusement ?

\- Ça se ressent en fait, déclara le roux, comme pour reprendre la bourde de son rival.

\- J'sais pas comment expliquer, ajouta l'adolescent. Bon bref, racontes un truc.

\- … et bien…

Les traits de l'adolescent se fermèrent quelque peu, Kagami sentait que le situation ne l'enjouait pas du tout. Après tout, cela ne plairait à personne de se voir forcer d'avouer une chose sur elle et encore moins Kuroko Tetsuya. Seulement, il savait aussi que le jeune homme souhaitait l'entendre parler de ce qu'il avait dans le cou, sa curiosité et son envie de toujours être sûr que le rouquin aille bien étant plus fortes que le reste. Un soupir monta dans la gorge du roux qui observa le métis non loin, le jugeant sans vergogne du regard. Satané imbécile.

Pour autant, malgré son air contrit et son regard noir fixé sur Aomine, le bleuté se racla la gorge, prêt à parler. Les oreilles des deux autres s'ouvrirent en grand, attendant avec patience la déclaration du plus petit. Qui n'eut pas les réactions escomptées par l'ombre de Seirin.

\- On a sauté le pas… avec Chizuru.

\- Et ?

\- Bordel Aomine…

\- Non mais ça allait arriver à un moment ou un autre, se justifia la panthère. Faut qu'il complémente là.

\- Et c'était pas génial…

Les joues de Tetsuya étaient aussi rouge que des pivoines, son embarras se faisant même sentir jusque dans la moelle de sa lumière. Il avait même du mal à les regarder, ne sachant sous se mettre. Peut-être sous le lit, là où on ne pourrait le voir et où il pourrait être tranquille. Quand, alors, vint les remarques de ses amis.

\- C'est jamais ouf la première fois.

\- M'en parles pas.

Les prunelles claires se relevèrent, découvrant le air à la fois sincère et amusé des deux lumières qui lui faisaient face. Ils ne s'étaient pas moqués, n'avaient pas ricané, ou fait de remarques désobligeantes. Ils avaient seulement relevé un point qui semblait être bien plus commun qu'il n'y paraissait, rassurant le jeune homme qui rougissait moins. Bien que sa peau soit toujours aussi rouge d'embarras.

\- Vous êtes moins lourds que d'habitude, dit l'adolescent, plus calme qu'auparavant.

\- Sympa, lâcha le métis en faisant la moue.

\- Faut avouer que t'es pas tendre avec lui, sourit le tigre.

\- Oui bon…

Les lèvres de Kuroko laissèrent échapper un petit rire amusé, arrachant un sourire à son coéquipier qui se sentit bien plus à l'aise en le voyant ainsi. Cela devait faire un moment qu'ils n'avaient pas passé une après-midi aussi tranquille à juste discuter ou jouer au basket. Alors voir son meilleur ami ainsi avait le mérite de le réconforter. Même la présence d'Aomine tout près de lui ne le dérangeait plus trop, bien que la panthère soit toujours aussi graveleuse et directe. Pourrions-nous dire que cela faisait partie de son charme ? Peut-être. Mais ça restait à prouver.

Celui-ci continuait d'ailleurs de piquer les gâteaux entreposés sur l'assiette presque vide, Taiga lui piquant le dernier avec un sourire malicieux à quoi le métis répondit par un grognement mécontent. Le propriétaire de la chambre les observa quelque peu amusé tout en buvant lentement sa boisson sans prononcer le moindre mot. Il en avait assez dit pour l'instant et ne souhaitait pas s'exposer davantage. C'était déjà un miracle que ces deux lascars n'aient pas fait plus de remarques alors autant ne pas attirer l'attention un peu plus.

\- Bon, souffla soudain le tigre, une fois son gâteau totalement mastiqué. À ton tour Aho.

\- Ok.

Un grand sourire s'afficha sur les traits du lycéen qui, tout pompeux, se mit bien droit pour annoncer ce qu'il avait à dire. L'ennui commençait déjà à peindre la face des deux autres jeunes hommes, désabusés par avance de ce qu'allait bien pouvoir leur dire l'As de Tôô. Et ils ne furent pas déçus et passablement surpris.

\- J'ai rêvé que je couchais avec Akashii.

Il y eut un temps d'arrêt avant que Kuroko n'ouvre la bouche en grand, sa main venant ensuite s'écraser contre son visage pendant que Kagami haussait un sourcil abasourdi, un « Quoi ?! » ahuri quittant alors sa gorge. Choses qui accentuèrent le sourire goguenard de l'autre.

\- C'était dément, ajouta-t-il, tout fier.

\- Ok, je ne veux pas savoir, lâcha Kuroko, l'air choqué.

\- Moi non plus, compléta le rouquin sur le même ton.

\- Vous n'êtes vraiment que des prudes.

Daiki laissa une moue déçue apparaître sur ses traits boudeurs pendant qu'il reprenait une posture plus nonchalante. C'était limite s'il ne s'étalait pas sur les coussins, à même le sol, pour manifester son mécontentement. Le regard de son ancienne ombre l'enjoigna cependant à ne pas faire plus de vague que cela, une nouvelle grimace se dessinant sur ses lèvres quand son regard se perdit sur le rouquin qui était toujours totalement sous le choc. Après tout, le métis venait de leur avouer qu'il avait, en quelque sorte, des vues sur son ancien capitaine. Akaashi Seijuro… Un frisson le parcourut en imaginant la scène – frisson à l'origine indéterminée – quand au bout de quelques secondes, il se rendit compte des billes sombres et marines de la panthère plantées sur lui. Kagami déglutit, mal à l'aise tandis qu'Aomine lui, souriait d'un air espiègle.

\- Alors ?

C'était son tour. Son tour. Le rouquin sentit une goutte de sueur perler dans son dos brûlante, sa main passant sur sa nuque sous la gêne et l'inconfort qui l'habitaient soudain. Bon sang, c'était son tour. L'embarras se lisait sur son visage quelque peu rougi, ses perles carmines allant un instant se poser sur son coéquipier et capitaine pour vainement chercher de l'aide avant de se reposer sur la table basse au centre de la pièce. Des secondes s'écoulèrent, longues et lentes quand finalement, ses lèvres se mirent à se mouvoir, maladroites et incertaines.

\- On a passé la nuit ensemble… avec Ats… Murasakibara…

Il avait passé la nuit avec Atsushi. Toute la nuit. Et la matinée aussi. Le géant était venu chez lui, à l'improviste, l'avait presque engueulé avant qu'il ne rétorque avec force. Et qu'il se passe ce qu'il s'était passé. Kagami avait lui-même du mal à y croire. À se dire qu'il avait couché avec le pourpre et ce, le plus naturellement du monde. Ça s'était fait comme ça, sans qu'ils ne contrôlent quoi que se soit, sans qu'ils y songent vraiment. Ça s'était juste passé. De nouvelles rougeurs apparurent sur les pommettes de l'américain qui ne savait pas du tout où se mettre. Peut-être sous la table. Ou sous le lit. Non, il était trop grand pour rentrer sous le lit. Et Daiki cachait le passage y menant. Avec son petit air de fouine et son sourire dérangeant. Kagami tiqua, ennuyé.

\- Atsushi hein ? Siffla la panthère, amusée

\- Je me disais bien qu'il était bizarre, déclara soudain Kuroko, comme sortie de nulle part.

\- Sans commentaire, coupa le joueur de Seirin, toujours aussi mal à l'aise.

\- Il n'est pas venu à l'entraînement aujourd'hui, continua l'ombre, comme si de rien était.

\- Ceci explique cela, répondit le métis avec flegme.

\- Ça ira non ?

Il y eut un petit rire de la place de l'ancienne lumière qui continua de le taquiner du regard, Kagami l'ignorant du mieux qu'il put tout en finissant son verre. Tetsuya lui n'ajouta rien lui, observant simplement comme il le faisait toujours. Mais le silence qui s'installa alors ne plus guère à un curieux toujours affalé sur le sol. Un sourcil rubis se leva sur le visage dubitatif de dunker qui lorgna la panthère quémandeuse de plus d'informations. Et puis quoi encore ?

\- Et c'est tout, déclara le roux avec véhémence.

\- Mec !

\- Non mais tu vas arrêter de vouloir tout savoir ?! Je vais pas te raconter non plus !

\- T'es franchement pas cool, rechigna Aomine, boudant presque. Déjà que j'ai du mal à voir ce grand benêt en actif.

\- On a compris.

\- Non mais racontes là !

\- J'ai dit non !

Une dispute éclata alors, sous les yeux désabusés de Kuroko qui les laissa se chamailler à leur guise, son verre vide retournant sur la table basse. Ses deux lumières passèrent les minutes qui suivirent à se prendre le chou, sans même voir la grand-mère de leur hôte repasser leur servir des gâteaux et du thé, ni voir l'heure qui défilait sans qu'ils ne le sentent passer. Ils ne firent même pas attention au bleuté qui souriait tout en les regardant se bouffer le nez, souriant parfois, soupirant plus qu'autre chose, les observant vider l'assiette de cookies, comme si de rien était. Le genre d'après-midi qu'ils avaient déjà vécu et qui se déroulaient avec une facilité déconcertante, Kuroko se demandant même s'il y avait pu y avoir un froid entre les deux jeunes hommes.

Oui, c'était presque une après-midi normale, qui se poursuivit sur un début de soirée qui surprit les deux bagarreurs qui, embarrassés, demandèrent à passer la nuit chez leur ombre. Comme souvent. Trop souvent. Et comme à chaque fois, le capitaine de Seirin accepta en soupirant, récoltant des sourires et des remarques désobligeantes, récompenses pour héberger ces deux nigauds qu'il appréciait beaucoup trop. Une soirée comme une autre qui, lentement, effaçait les dernières querelles et déboires, pour laisser place à autre chose. Quelque chose de semblable à avant. Presque semblable. Après tout, Kagami avait tout de même couché avec Murasakibara !

* * *

* : _pour ceux qui l'ignorent, l'asexualité est l'état d'une personne (asexuelle) qui ne ressent pas d'attirance sexuelle pour une autre personne et/ou pour elle-même (on dit merci Wikipédia pour la def. Mais vous trouverez bien plus de trucs en cherchant bien sur internet ;)_


End file.
